


Flynn Hawke

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: A Mage's Haven [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 78,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn Hawke, Anders' and Devin's omega child has led a sheltered life in Haven. He's been taught about and protected from dangers that Anders faced. On his first voyage away from the village and his overprotective Father and twin he's excited but watchful for the dangers he's been taught about. An accident changes everything however.</p><p>A sequel to 'The Need to Know'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I should probably be working on something else but I've been itching to write something rather angsty since I finished Faded Spirits. This sort of took over my brain last night at work. Most of the relationships in The Need to Know began as most do, getting to know each other then taking that step that will connect them for the rest of their lives. This takes a look at the other side of that coin, that it's all too possible for alpha's and omega's to get shafted with someone they don't precisely want because of biology. There will be underage (18) sex where consent is very dubious. Consider yourselves warned.

Flynn sat around the table with the rest of his family. Evie was next to him as usual and twelve year old Carver sat across from him. Devin sat at one end of the table and Anders at the other. Anders was just starting show with another, rather late and surprising, addition to their family. Flynn was excited for the new baby but that’s not what had him gripping his fork so tight his knuckles were white. The caravan to Orzammar would be ready soon and he desperately wanted to go.

“Please Dad,” he begged. “You let Evie go last time. Zachariah is going and he’s a year younger than I am.”

“Evelyn and Zachariah don’t have quite as much to worry about,” Devin said evenly. “She’s beta and he’s alpha.”

Flynn sighed heavily and turned back to his mashed potatoes. “I’m a decent healer and top of my class in force magic,” he said sullenly. “Papa and the others have taught all of us how to stay hidden out there but what good does any of it do me if you won’t let me go anywhere! It’s just to Orzammar and back.”

For most of his life Flynn hadn’t really thought much of his magic or his omega status. It hadn’t really mattered until he’d turned fifteen and his heat cycles had started. Older mages rarely left Haven but some of the younger mages had. They went with on the scouting trips to point out other omegas. When offered safety and freedom in Haven they usually came back with the scouts. Whole families had been accepted and Haven had grown considerably from what he remembered when he was little. It was nowhere near the size of Denerim or even Amaranthine but still much bigger than before.

Others had gone and most had come back safely. It was the few that had come back bonded that had kept Flynn inside the village. He understood his Dad’s concern but he also wanted to see what was beyond Haven’s walls. If he were careful he would be fine. All mages were taught how to make heat suppressant so even if the trip did take longer than expected he would be all right.

“He’s seventeen Devin,” Anders said calmly.

Flynn glanced up at him and then over at Devin. After a long pause Devin sighed heavily. “All right, he can go. I don’t need both of you harping at me,” he said sounding resigned with a pointed look at Anders from across the table. “Who’s leading this one?”

“Varric I think,” said Anders smiling. “With Cullen’s new protégée, Robert Taylor.”

The dwarf had left for several years but had recently returned. Flynn remembered sitting with a bunch of the other kids listening to his stories when he was a lot younger. He had always liked the ones about his Dad the best.

“Thanks Papa,” Flynn said excitedly.

“You’re welcome,” said Anders patting his arm. “Just don’t make me regret it please.”

“Mind Varric and be careful,” Devin said seriously.

“I will,” said Flynn nodding.

Flynn was so excited he could hardly sleep. He lay awake long into the night listening to Carver snoring and thinking about the trip to come. The rest of Thedas was a dangerous place for mages. All of the children in Haven were taught of these dangers from a very young age. Ferelden wasn’t nearly as bad as the rest of Thedas but still dangerous.

After a visit from the King of Ferelden when he was seven or eight the Chantry was forced to stop sending group after group of Templars after them. King Alistair had given the people of Haven his protection as long as they paid taxes like the other cities and villages. There had been a company of Royal Guard left at the city and a fort had been built for them just outside.

Flynn knew that Haven was watched closely by the crown and the Chantry. The Chantry’s official stand on the village was that it should be disbanded and all of the mages taken to various Circles around the world. King Alistair’s knights prevented any outright aggression and Flynn suspected that opinions within the organization itself were varied. Brother Sebastian had been the only Chantry official in Haven for a long time but there were now around twenty Brothers, Sisters and even a couple of Mothers.

There were rumors that Kinloch Hold, Ferelden’s Circle of Magi, was implementing changes. These rumors couldn’t be substantiated but with pressure from the Crown and Haven’s fine example it wouldn’t be surprising if they were actually true. Both of his Fathers had set out to prove that mages didn’t need to be locked away. There had been a few accidents but for the most part Haven was like any other village of people, if a little more closely knit together than other places. It also helped that King Alistair was bonded to a mage.

The caravan to Orzammar was sent four times a year. The materials that Haven provided for the dwarves hadn’t changed much over the years. As time passed they required less lyrium and traded for other things the dwarves had in abundance. They required less lyrium because some of the younger Templars had been successful in quitting the stuff. The older Tempars, like Ser Thrask and Ser Cullen, were unable to even with Zachariah’s father’s help.

The first Templar to stop using the highly addictive substance had been Keran, Zachariah’s other father. The Dalish clan of elves that wandered the Frostback Mountains between Haven and Lothering had helped Feynriel discover the true nature of his gifts. They called him Somniari but to most here he was the Dreamwalker. Even rarer than Spirit Healers, Feynriel had had to master his gift by himself.

While King Alistair had been here, he had revealed that he was Templar trained. Even though he’d never taken the vows or been addicted to lyrium, he could still use the Templar abilities. After he’d left Ser Cullen, Ser Thrask and Ser Hugh had begun teaching some of the younger non-mages Templar skills. It was discovered after they had a few more villagers that the ones that were the most adept at it were like Evie, non-mage children of mages.

While Flynn had been learning about magic, Evie had been training under Ser Hugh. Flynn was proud of his twin even though she truly irritated him sometimes. Evelyn was as serious as he was easy going. She was a little sour at times but Flynn knew she meant well. He had expected the conversation they were now having when she had followed him to speak with Senior Enchanter Thekla. She had also followed him to the herb garden when Karl had left to inform the caravan leaders that he would be the mage representative this time.

“If you can’t stay off the elfroot get out of the garden Evie,” he said patiently. Flynn continued to work his way down the row, pulling weeds as he went.

She huffed impatiently but stepped to the edge. “You just want some time alone with Zach.”

“That would be nice since he’s the only person you and Dad haven’t managed to frighten away,” Flynn said as he reached the end of one row. He stood and threw the little weeds onto his pile. “Zach isn’t the reason I want to go. Everyone else has and I want to see Orzammar.”

“It’s a bunch of big caverns, there’s nothing to see,” she said flipping her long ponytail back over her shoulder. “It’s dangerous out there!”

“Oh don’t worry so much,” Flynn said smiling. He brushed his hands off on his pants then pulled the tie that held his shoulder length hair back. Gathering the stray locks to retie it he walked to where Evelyn stood. “I’m sure Varric, Robert and all the others will make sure nothing bad happens.”

“You’ve heard the stories Flynn,” said Evelyn crossing her arms under her bosom. “It not as bad as when Papa and Aunt Beth were kids but it’s still dangerous for mages. Remember what happened to Becca?”

“They got her back in only a few days,” Flynn said shrugging. “She was frightened but fine.”

“That’s not the point Flynn,” huffed Evelyn irritably.

“Oh leave off it Evie,” he sighed. “Dad said I could go and I’m going. I promise I’ll be careful.”

“You’d better,” she said frowning deeply as she looked up at him.

He’d ended up nearly a head taller than she was but her short stature didn’t affect how intimidating she could be. His suitors that Devin hadn’t managed to intimidate she had. Zach had seemed immune to both of them and Flynn was very glad. Out of all the people he’d been approached by since he was fifteen Zachariah was the one person he liked the most.

Flynn wrapped her in a brief hug and grinned as he patted her head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Oh get off,” she grumbled batting his hand away. Evelyn turned and began walking away, calling back over her shoulder, “You’d better.”

Three days later he walked through the gates of Haven with the caravan after hugs from his family. Even Carver gave him a hug. His pack was strapped to his back with four vials of heat suppressant carefully wrapped in individual cloth with his extra clothes packed around them in the middle of his pack. He should only need two of them but Anders had insisted that he bring extra just in case. Flynn walked alongside the wagon with Zach next to him, staff in hand excited to be leaving Haven at last.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a lot of time to catch up with Zach during the three weeks it took to get to Orzammar. The journey had been pleasant and most importantly uneventful. When they had actually reached the underground city Flynn gawked openly at the statues of their Paragons that lined the entry hall. Varric pointed out and explained many things about the statues, how the dwarves worshipped their ancestors to him and Zach as they slowly made their way through the hall.

As impressive as he found the entry hall, the commons were almost mind boggling. Flynn couldn’t imagine how much time it would have taken to hollow out the large chamber and the buildings that were set into the very bedrock of the Frostbacks. There were more statues to gape at and funny looking dwarven runes that covered many surfaces. Varric and Robert pointed out some of the more important areas and one’s to shun. The proving grounds, the entrance to the Deep Roads and the path that led to Dust town were better avoided.

They weren’t allowed beyond the commons and he was fine with that. There was plenty to see without going further underground. Because he was the mage representative, Flynn spent part of his time with Varric and Robert. It was his job to test the lyrium potions and dust that they would take back to Haven. They were as good a quality as normal and the rest of the time he spent with Zach. With the exchange of goods complete the caravan had turned around and began the trip back.

He was walking behind Robert and chatting with Zach while he enjoyed the fresh air and greenery around him with Orzammar not far behind them. The lack of plant life had begun to bother him in the four days they spent underground. Anders had told Flynn that he had potential to be an excellent healer. He wasn’t a Spirit Healer like his Papa but his magical strengths were definitely spirit, creation and force. Flynn had studied under him and Senior Enchanter Thekla but found he loved taking care of the herb gardens fairly early on.

His interest in botany didn’t end with all of the various herbs Haven grew. In his free time he could often be found in the forest studying the trees and all of the other things that grew close to the village. Orzammar was impressive but he wasn’t too keen on returning anytime soon. Lichen and mushrooms were still interesting but he definitely preferred more variety.

Flynn was watching the trees more than where he was going, just happy to be amongst them and in the fresh air again. It was therefore very surprising when Robert disappeared from in front of him with a startled yelp. He had mere seconds to register the frantic yells around him before the ground crumbled beneath his feet as well.

After a few seconds of weightless free fall, Flynn hit solid ground hard. He tucked himself quickly like he’d been shown by Devin and his Uncle Fenris, protecting his face with his arms. Flynn rolled down the steep embankment after Robert and was suddenly flying again. He landed hard on his back and slid ten feet or so until he stopped.

He lay there for a few moments, shirt rucked up in back and feeling dozens of scratches everywhere while he tried to suck air back into his lungs. There was a pained groan to his left and shouting from the ledge above. Flynn ignored the shouting and rolled over still gasping for air. He looked around and crawled over to Robert.

The warrior had fetched up against a large rock. Flynn shook his pack off and threw it aside wondering where his staff had ended up. He then gingerly removed Robert’s helmet, which had a rather nasty looking dent in it. His short blonde hair was thankfully blood free and the pupils at the center of his emerald colored eyes were the same size.

“Andraste’s flaming ass cheeks,” he groaned. “What happened?”

“We fell,” Flynn said still panting slightly. “You’re lucky you had this on.” He rolled the helmet so that Robert could see the dent. “This might have been your head.”

“I’ll remember to thank my grandfather the next time I see him…May it be many years from now,” said Robert. “Help me get this breastplate off. I think this rock has dented it as well. My arm hurts like a bastard too.”

Flynn nodded as he sat up. Between them they managed to get him out of the plate armor from the waist up. He ignored his own bruised and battered body for the moment to make sure that Robert was all right. After healing his side, which had a shallow gash from the dented breastplate Flynn examined his arm. There were no obvious breaks but when he probed with his magic he found a small incomplete break in the large bone of his upper arm. With that taken care of the steady calls from above them finally demanded attention.

“Are you two all right?” Varric yelled.

“We’re fine,” Robert called back as he stood and looked up. “Thank you Flynn.”

“Welcome,” Flynn said distractedly as he too looked up at Varric. They had fallen down the side of a steep hill where the trail narrowed. It had to be at least twenty feet to the top where many faces gazed down at them. He was still able to pick out Zachariah who had been walking beside him. Flynn waved at him and smiled, hoping he wouldn’t be too worried.

“We might be able to pull you up,” Varric said.

Robert looked around and then down at Flynn who still knelt next to him. “What do you think?” he asked. “It probably wouldn’t take long to find the trail and wait for them.”

“Or we could get pulled back up the hill,” Flynn said wincing as he finally stood. It was easy to trace their paths down the hill. Flynn was amazed at how many obstacles they had missed. “I think we’re lucky to be all right. Best not to push it.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Robert said with a wry smile as he kicked his helmet lightly. Flynn smiled as he turned back to Varric. “You go on ahead. We’ll meet you further up the trail.”

“Hold on a minute,” yelled Varric. He disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a pack. “Catch!” Varric threw the pack over the edge and Robert caught it easily. “Supplies, we’ll be watching for you in a few days.”

“See you then,” Robert called out with a wave. The people disappeared from the ledge above and he turned to Flynn. “Why haven’t you healed yourself?”

“I slid part of the way,” Flynn said turning and pulling up his shirt in back. He heard Robert hiss behind him. “I need to make sure the scratches are clean before I heal anything.”

“You look like you’ve been attacked by an irate cat,” he said steadily. “Where’s your staff?”

“I lost it,” said Flynn turning again. “It should be around here somewhere.”

“Let’s look around, see if we can find it. Then we’ll find a stream.”

It took them almost twenty minutes of searching to find his staff. Luckily it was in one piece instead of several. Flynn’s back felt like it was on fire when they finally found a stream almost an hour later. They both stripped to their smallclothes and Robert scrubbed his back as gently as he could while he cleaned the gouges on his arms. Flynn was relieved when he finally did heal himself. After a brief wash he knelt at the edge of the stream digging through his pack for a clean pair of pants.

“Ouch!” Flynn exclaimed pulling his hand back out quickly. Robert looked over at him from where he was piling his armor, wearing the same undershirt and breeches he’d had on under it. Blood dripped down to the ground from the pad of his index finger. His stomach dropped as he pulled a small glass shard from the wound. “No…oh no.”

“Flynn what’s wrong?” Robert asked in concern as Flynn upended his pack.

He pushed through the contents that was now scattered on the ground and fought back panic as more glass shards appeared. “Shattered,” said Flynn in a horrified whisper. “All of them.”

The cloth that had been around the vials of heat suppressant was soaked with it as well as the shirt that had been wrapped around them. All three vials had broken at some point during his tumble down the hill.

“Flynn.”

The deep baritone of his voice did nothing to cut through his panic fogged brain but a hand at his shoulder shaking him slightly did. Robert was close and he looked concerned but a surge of terror struck him and he dropped the shirt he’d been holding. Flynn knocked the alpha’s hand away and scooted backwards back into the water.

“Get away from me,” said Flynn his voice shaking.

“Calm down,” said Robert soothingly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He stayed crouched by Flynn’s things at the bank. “What’s wrong Flynn?”

“Three days,” he said sitting down and pulling his knees up close to his chest. Flynn wrapped his arms around his knees, unable to keep his eyes off of the man in front of him. “I have three days left…”

Robert picked up one of the glass shards and frowned. “This was your heat suppressant wasn’t it?” he asked calmly.

Flynn nodded and he dropped his gaze. “Broken in the fall…three days,” Flynn whispered.

“Shit,” he muttered. Robert ran a hand through his hair. “All right, let’s not panic,” he said steadily after a short pause. “We still have some time. Can you make more?”

“Yes,” said Flynn. He took a deep breath and stood still shaking but trying to calm himself. “If we can find all the ingredients.”

He shook out a pair of trousers and threw them at Flynn. “Then tell me what we need.”

They searched for the three herbs needed for the rest of that day and the two after in ever widening circles around the stream but could only find two. As long as they had light they searched. Flynn didn’t sleep well those three nights. The third day Robert moved them to a nearby shallow cave, leaving Flynn at the back while he sat at the entrance. He was left with the only bedroll they had between them, both water canteens and half of the rations Varric had given them.

Robert didn’t set foot into the cave for almost a day and a half after his heat truly began. He coaxed, ordered and pleaded with him periodically to drink from the canteens and eat. Flynn stayed mostly at the back of the cave. Several times he’d found himself moving towards the man who could relieve the ache he felt. He had always moved back to the very back of the cave, hoping he had the strength to wait it out.

As the sun set on the first day Flynn didn’t sleep at all. He lay on his side shaking with his arms wrapped around himself, naked from the waist down. His prick was so hard it hurt and wanking only gave him a little relief. The aching need to be filled only grew worse as more time passed. By morning he knew that his strength to resist was failing. He had no idea what time it was, only that the sun was still out. His whole body ached with need.

“Flynn,” Robert said from his position at the entrance. “You need to drink. Please Flynn.”

“I don’t want water,” he whimpered pathetically. He barely noticed how the other man’s voice shook almost as much as his did. “I want to fuck.”

“No you don’t,” said Robert. “This isn’t any easier on me…If we can just hold out a little longer…”

“Please,” Flynn whispered. He slowly rolled and pushed himself to his hands and knees facing the back of the cave. “Just do it.”

“Flynn…”

“Please…I can’t stand it anymore…please…”

“Maker help me,” said Robert after a long pause. His voice was still shaking but getting closer. “Devin’s going to kill me.” Flynn felt shaky hands on his back and couldn’t help how he tensed when they slid lower onto his rump. “Relax.”

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

“I know,” Robert said almost sadly. “It won’t hurt as much if you relax.”

Flynn closed his eyes and lowered his front half. He crossed his arms, resting his head on them and tried to release the tension in his body. The fingers he could feel probing his now sopping entrance was a little uncomfortable when he pushed them further in. The ache he’d been feeling eased a tiny bit. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking backwards or the groan that escaped him when he felt something much larger being pushed slowly inside of him an eternity later. There was a little burning when his knot passed through but Flynn quickly dismissed it.

“I’m sorry,” Robert groaned from behind him as he began to thrust.

Flynn wasn’t aware of his steady moaning or how he pushed back to meet every thrust. He only knew the ache subsided the longer it lasted. Soon enough he felt the larger man over him, both of them still, his head resting between Flynn’s shoulder blades as he panted.

“I’m so sorry…”

A few tears escaped his tightly shut eyes, rolling slowly down his arms, but Flynn hardly noticed. The ache was manageable now and there wasn’t another thought before he fell into an exhausted slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t bother trying to resist after that. Both of them knew it was too late when they had given in the first time. The last few days were nothing more than a blur to Flynn. As long as Robert kept that horrible ache away, he did whatever the alpha had told him to. It was nothing more than eating what he was given and drinking as much water as he could hold.

The sun was shining when Flynn could finally think straight. He lay on his side facing the cave’s opening. His head rested on his pack and he was completely covered by his blanket. The shirt he’d been wearing had been folded neatly along with his trousers and smallclothes. They sat not far away against the wall of the cave. Robert sat just inside the cave leaning against one side of the opening. All he could see was a silhouette, knees bent, his forearms resting on them with his hands laced together between them.

Flynn lay there without moving, feeling sore and sticky, watching the man he was now bonded to and examining the bit of him he could feel inside. None of the bonded pairs he had asked had been able to really explain it. Aunt Beth had said it felt like she always had Fenris with her. Uncle Fenris had said it felt like a collar, one that wasn’t restricting because it had been his choice. Papa had told him it was a comforting feeling and Dad had just smiled and shrugged, unable to explain it at all. He had begun to think that it was a little different for each person and that’s why the descriptions he did get were so varied. For him it felt like something had been planted deep inside of him.

“How are you feeling?” Robert asked suddenly. His voice was soft but flat.

“Sore,” Flynn said his voice also a little flat.

“What are the chances that…” he said now sounding nervous.

Flynn sat up carefully, keeping the blanket around him and waiting to see if Robert would finish his sentence. When the silence wore on he finished it for him and was a little surprised at how bitter he sounded. “That I’m pregnant? It’s almost a sure thing.”

“Almost?” said Robert a little hopefully.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Flynn said standing. “I practically grew up in the clinic. The chance that I’m not is a very, very, very, small one.”

“Flynn I’m sorry…”

“Stop saying that. You didn’t have to…”

“Don’t put this all on me,” Robert interrupted bitterly. He stood and took a few steps out of the cave. “We tried. You were hurting and…I couldn’t stand it anymore either. There’s a pond over there. You should probably hurry. I’ve heard the others calling for us.”

Robert disappeared in the opposite direction. Flynn stood there for a moment wanting to blame him but knowing he couldn’t put all of it on him. It wasn’t Robert who’d given in first. Feeling a little guilty but mostly confused, Flynn grabbed his clothes. He slowly exited the cave and found that Robert hadn’t gone far. His back was turned and he leaned on a tree nearby. Flynn turned away and hurried as fast as he could in the direction he’d gestured in.

The pond wasn’t very deep, barely hitting his hips when he knelt in the cold water. Even though the water was very cold he took his time scrubbing away sweat and the sticky feeling from his body. He was shivering by the time he used his blanket to dry himself. Dressing quickly, he walked back to the cave and found that Robert didn’t seem to have moved.

Still holding the wet blanket he stood behind Robert and cleared his throat. He looked over his shoulder and upon seeing Flynn fully dressed slowly turned, his arms folded across his chest, face carefully blank. Flynn pushed a lock of wet hair behind his ear and felt a little silly for being glad that he was a little taller.

“Look,” Flynn said hesitantly. “I’m sorry…it’s not your fault the vials broke…and you did try to help but…”

“Neither of us wanted this,” Robert said softly when he trailed off. “We’re stuck with each other now and we should at least try to get to know each other…I just hope your fathers will understand.”

“We could just…not tell them,” Flynn said trying to smile.

“It will be better if we don’t lie,” said Robert almost sympathetically. “I don’t really want the rest of the village after me as well.”

“I suppose your right,” said Flynn.

“Let’s get our things, someone’s getting pretty close,” he said after an awkward pause.

That someone turned out to be Varric and Zachariah. Flynn stayed quiet while Robert explained what had happened. Varric gave him a sympathetic look but Zach was sad. After a quick glance at Robert he gave Flynn a brief hug, whispering that they were still friends. They spent the rest of the day trying to get back to the caravan.

Flynn wasn’t entirely surprised at how tired he was but was amazed at how quickly he began stumbling more than walking. Zach was given Robert’s armor to carry and Varric took the packs without complaint. He spent most of the day draped over Roberts back, his head resting on one shoulder with strong arms hooked under his knees.

Flynn was able to stay awake for the second day it took to get back to the others. The few days they spent camped to gather the other teams that had been sent in search of them were a mixed blessing. By the time they were moving again he was confident that he could at least keep going without falling over at night feeling dead on his feet. He was eager to be home despite the looming conversation with his parents.

It didn’t take long for the other members of the group to find out. There was a general air of sympathy as they traveled now. Curious questions and comments were diverted away from Flynn to Robert. He sounded calm as he answered but looked almost as uncomfortable as Flynn was when he explained again and again what had happened.

It was hard to act like nothing had changed. Flynn was still trying to accept the fact that he was bonded. Sometimes he wished it had been Zach that had fallen down the hill after Robert instead of him. He was aware that Robert was often near him but the man said nothing about the seeds he had planted inside of Flynn. The alpha gave little indication that he had been affected by their bonding at all. It was confusing but sometimes he walked next to Robert anyway. It was the only time the others seemed to leave him alone. He was confused enough without trying to figure out why they acted different.

While they traveled Flynn took the time to actually study his alpha. He had broad shoulders, arms the size of logs and legs to match. There was nothing small about him but he moved with confidence and unconscious grace for someone larger than nearly anyone else he’d seen. Flynn also knew that Robert could be gentle. Only his arse had been sore after all. The more he thought about it he realized that the big man had been absurdly careful so that he _didn’t_ hurt Flynn.

His fair skin and blonde hair suggested Anders decent but he spoke like a native Fereldan. It made him wonder what had brought him to Haven in the first place. He’d been in the village for almost eight years. Ser Cullen had taken him in and beyond that Flynn realized he didn’t really know much about his history.

A few days of heavy spring rains had them stopped along the trail for a while. The following days of slogging through the mud slowed them further. Four weeks they spent on the trail and still hadn’t made it back to Haven. The day he should have started his next heat came and went. Flynn sat staring at the fire that night trying to keep his hands off of his belly. Robert sat across from him and they shared a look. A corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he shrugged.

Flynn brought his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on them. He honestly didn’t know what to think about it even though he had known that he was more than likely pregnant. His excitement for a new brother or sister had waned considerably. Now he would have a baby of his own to care for not too long after he got to meet them and that was frightening.

With only a couple of days left until they reached Haven, Flynn found himself walking next to Robert. He hadn’t thought of a way to tell his dad that wouldn’t make the child he carried one parent short. Devin was going to be beyond angry and the best thing he could come up with was hiding behind Anders. Dad would never hurt Papa.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Flynn asked quietly after a while.

“I don’t know,” he said shaking his head. “From what I’ve seen this doesn’t happen very often. Who you are isn’t going to help either.”

“We might get to find out pretty soon,” Varric said coming up on his other side. “I think they’ve sent someone out to meet us.”

Flynn watched the road ahead and didn’t see anything right away. Robert grunted an assent though and said dryly, “Not surprising. We are almost two weeks late.”

A small group appeared in the distance and the three of them watched as they grew closer together. When they were close enough to see who had been sent out, Flynn felt his stomach drop again. Varric whistled through his teeth and Robert cursed under his breath.

“Hawke, Blondie _and_ Broody,” said Varric shaking his head. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

“I’m not,” Robert said quietly.

Flynn didn’t think he was either. He stepped in front of Robert when Varric signaled the caravan behind them to stop. Devin came to a halt in front of them with Anders and Fenris not far behind. He grabbed Flynn’s shoulders and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Thank the Maker,” Devin said softly. “What took so long?”

He squirmed out of Devin’s grip and smiled, his eyes flicking briefly to Anders. “Nice to see you too Dad,” Flynn said trying to sound cheerful. He knew he wasn’t very successful when his father frowned and arched an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and continued. “There was an accident, Robert and I fell down a steep hill. My heat suppressant…broke in the fall. We couldn’t find everything we needed and…um…I’m pregnant.”

“What?!?” Anders exclaimed in surprise.

A deep frown appeared on Devin’s face and Flynn watched his brows knit in a way that had always meant someone was in deep trouble. He was distressingly quiet as Flynn felt the hands still on his shoulders tighten.

“Dad…” Flynn said nervously digging his feet into the ground. “Please Dad…” Flynn’s efforts proved futile moments later when he was pushed gently out of the way. “Papa!” he exclaimed frantically moments later.

“Devin Hawke!” Anders said angrily. “Don’t you dare!”

Devin froze, one hand fisted in Robert’s undershirt with the other pulled back to strike. Robert didn’t move. His calm eyes were locked on the furious pair in front of him. Tension filled the air and Flynn hardly dared to breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Stay calm Bobby, he told himself.

Robert may have looked calm but certainly didn’t feel it. He fought to keep his anger and fear from showing. There was a decent sized helping of guilt as well. These men had trusted him to bring their son back safely, not pregnant and bonded to someone almost eight years older. With his emotions roiling just under the surface, he watched the silent stand-off that seemed to drag on between the boy’s parents.

Devin’s eyes narrowed for a second before he abruptly let go and took a few steps back. His hands were still clenched into fists and his gaze never wavered. Robert thought he would be lucky to end up with just a broken nose at some point. The elf, Flynn’s Uncle, put a hand on Devin’s shoulder and began whispering in his ear. Flynn was chewing his bottom lip nervously as he slid back in front of Robert. He looked every bit the scared kid he was but Robert admired his bravery.

“Please don’t hurt him,” Flynn said in a rush. “It’s not his fault. I begged…”

“Flynn,” Anders interrupted sternly.

He fell silent immediately. Robert put a hand on Flynn’s shoulder and he looked back, a little surprised. Robert smiled, squeezed his shoulder briefly and then carefully moved around him. Flynn was now standing behind him, half hidden by his bulk. Devin’s eyes narrowed again but he remained where he was. No matter how it had come about or how bad he felt about it, Flynn was his now. He wasn’t going to hide behind the boy from his parents. Maybe he deserved a split lip or a black eye but the sooner they accepted it, the better off everyone would be.

Anders, while clearly unhappy, seemed to find a bit of satisfaction in this simple gesture. He stepped forward, a hand resting on his rounded belly. “Tell me exactly what happened,” he said calmly.

“We had just left Orzammar,” Robert said evenly. “I was walking near the edge of the trail, right before that narrow spot. The ground crumbled beneath my feet and sent me down the steep hill, Flynn ended up following me down. I can show you my dented armor if you want proof.”

“Unnecessary,” said Anders after a glance over Robert’s shoulder. “Go on.”

“He healed my injuries and we decided that we didn’t want to chance another fall while trying to get back up. We found a stream and washed up so Flynn could heal himself. While he was digging in his pack for clean clothes he found that all three vials of heat suppressant had broken. He was…terrified. There wasn’t much time but just enough that he could have made some but we couldn’t find the plants we needed.”

“I’m sure you looked really hard,” Devin sneered.

“We did,” Robert said keeping a tight hold on the anger that flared up. “I didn’t want it to happen any more than he did. As long as we could see we searched. When it was too late I took him to a shallow cave I knew about, put him at the back with food and water. I stayed at the entrance.”

“Why did you stay?” Anders asked. “You had to have known what would eventually happen.”

“I stayed to protect him. That area is a popular spot for dusters. Lots of easy prey coming and going from Orzammar. I knew it would affect me…just wasn’t prepared for how badly.”

“How long did you resist?” said Anders softly.

“More than a day, less than two,” Robert said closing his eyes briefly. “I might have managed longer but Flynn…he was in pain…begged me to do it.”

“What do you mean in pain?” asked Anders narrowing his eyes and frowning in suspicion. “If you hurt him…”

“No, no, no,” Flynn interrupted suddenly. He rushed around Robert and took Anders’ hands, which were suddenly clenched tightly at his sides and sparking slightly. “Robert didn’t hurt me. Not before, not during, not after. Please calm down Papa, he’s hardly even touched me since.”

“Then why?” he asked angrily.

“It was the heat,” Flynn said his voice soft and shaking slightly. “All I wanted was…and the longer it didn’t happen…Papa it _hurt._ ”

“Oh Flynn,” Anders said unhappily. He gathered his son into his arms and locked eyes with Robert. “No one here has ever had to endure going into heat without an alpha. Even in the Tower none of the Templars bothered trying to resist.”

“You have impressive control,” Fenris said suddenly. All eyes turned to the previously silent elf. “I’ve seen bound alphas nearly kill themselves trying to get to a mage in heat.”

“I’ve had to learn it,” Robert said. “Grandfathers berserker training helped a lot but control is important when you can kill a man with your bare hands without even trying.”

Devin stepped forward again and Robert tensed. He didn’t look quite as angry but was definitely not pleased. His hands were clasped together behind his back and he stopped in front of Robert. “I suppose I should thank you for at least trying,” he said mildly. His eyes were still hard and unforgiving however. “I’m still not happy with any of this.”

“We can hardly help how we’re made,” said Robert. “If it makes a difference, I’m sorry.”

“What happens now?” Flynn asked backing away from Anders.

“Generally the mage moves in with the alpha before they bond,” Anders said. “This hasn’t really come up before.”

“Right now Flynn is coming back to Haven with us,” Devin said commandingly.

“Devin…” Anders began.

“I know,” he said irritably turning to Anders briefly. “I have no intentions of putting him through that. I want him checked out in the clinic. We can decide what happens after when the caravan gets back.”

Devin turned to the side and gestured. Flynn, looking extremely miserable, glanced back at Robert before he started off slowly back towards Haven followed by Anders and Fenris. It was the elder mage who looked back when they were a good distance down the trail. Just what he was looking for Robert didn’t know. He sighed heavily and started forward at the same slow pace, not really caring if anyone followed him or not.

So far everyone was more worried about how this unfortunate event would affect Flynn. No one seemed to care that his life had just been turned on its ear too. Not only would he have this skinny mage to take care of, if his father ever let him go, in around eight months there would be a small helpless human to take care of as well. A very breakable human that he had helped create.

Since he’d been raised by a casteless dwarf, all of this was still very new to him. He had never wanted a mate or children but he was now stuck with both. There had been many mages who had approached him but Robert had politely declined every one of them. None had made a fuss; there were plenty of other alphas in the village. He was content protecting Haven so that they could make more mages and prove their point. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to hide. Robert sighed again, knowing he would take responsibility.

He began making a list of things that would be needed in the near future…starting with a larger house. His small house was more of a shack. It was a simple one roomed affair with everything a planned life-long bachelor would need, a bed, a fireplace and a simple kitchen/storage area. This was all he had ever needed. There wasn’t much room for another person, never mind a baby. Robert frowned in thought as he plodded along the trail, the wagons rumbling noisily behind him. He wasn’t even sure what an infant would need. Even as he went over people he could ask, he wished it had been anyone else that had fallen after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Flynn was hurried down the trail and they were back in Haven quickly. He was then taken straight to the clinic where he was given a thorough examination, Devin had insisted. It was insulting but Flynn endured silently. Feynriel had pronounced him physically fit and at a guess around five weeks pregnant. His sympathetic look had been by far the worst so far.

Everyone in the clinic had heard his explanation. It wouldn’t take long for the news to circulate through the whole village. Flynn was already tired of the looks and whispering as he was whisked home. Since Carver was with Aunt Beth, Flynn had his room to himself. Leaning back on the closed door, his mind blank for the moment he heard Anders’ raised voice. He turned and cracked it open a little to hear the argument better.

“…looked in a mirror lately? Have you seen the grey hair?” Anders said. “What in the Maker’s name were you thinking Devin!?!”

“I was angry,” Devin said crossly.

“If you pick a fight with that man _you’re_ going to be the one who needs to be put back together!” Anders hissed furiously. “Don’t you say a word Devin, you _will_ listen to me. I don’t care if you hate the man, he is bonded to Flynn. There’s _nothing_ we can do. He is the father of your first grandchild.”

“Anders, you need to calm down,” said Devin soothingly. “Think of the baby…”

“I am thinking of the baby!” he exclaimed angrily. “I have five years at most left. It’s bad enough that I won’t get to see her grown but if you get yourself killed over nothing where will that leave her?”

There was a long pause and Flynn shifted uncomfortably. He and Evelyn had recently been told of Anders shortened lifespan. It was something he tried not to think about and hearing that Papa had so little time was sobering. His problems didn’t seem quite as bad suddenly.

“Please Devin,” Anders said quieter. “I don’t like it either. Flynn and Robert will have to work things out between themselves. Don’t interfere and for the love of the Maker don’t try and start any more fights with a man almost twenty years younger and twice as big around.”

“All right,” said Devin evenly. “I’ll submit to your clear thinking my wise little rabbit.” His voice turned teasing and Flynn relaxed a bit. “I could have taken him though.”

Anders snorted in amusement. “Only because he would have let you. I think he feels worse about all this than any of the rest of us.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier to deal with,” Devin sighed.

“I know love,” said Anders softly. His voice turned cheerful. “Think of it this way, at least I’ll get to see one of my grandchildren.”

Devin chuckled and then replied wryly, “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said that.”

Silence fell once more and Flynn waited a few minutes before opening the door. When he did venture out into the living room they were both seated in the soft chair in front of the cold fireplace. Anders was sitting on Devin’s lap, both thinking quietly as Devin slowly ran a hand over Anders’ belly. A small hope blossomed that he could find with Robert what his parents shared. As Robert had said, neither of them had wanted this bonding but they were now stuck with each other. They could spend the rest of their lives cursing one another or fate for their bad luck or they could try to make the best of it.

“Where are you off to?” Anders asked before he got very far.

“I want to tell Evie,” Flynn said. “You know, before anyone else does.”

“She might be at the barracks,” Devin said. “She’s been trying to get put on the roster. Flynn…”

“It’s all right Dad,” Flynn interrupted with a genuine grin. “I’m sure I’ll understand a little better in a few years.”

“I suppose you will,” Devin replied a corner of his mouth turning up. “You don’t have to move in with him right away. If you want some time you could always stay here for a while.” Anders arched an eyebrow and frowned at him. “It’s just a suggestion.”

“I really don’t know what I want,” Flynn said as his grin faltered. “Right now I just want to talk with Evie.”

“Bring Carver when you come back please,” Anders said leaning back again.

“Yes Papa,” Flynn said hurrying for the front door.

He closed the door behind him and tried to ignore all of the looks he was getting. There was plenty of sympathy and even some pity. Flynn didn’t give anyone a chance to talk to him as he hurried towards the guard barracks. Whispers followed in his wake and there was little hope that his sister hadn’t been informed already. Evelyn was standing just outside listening to Ser Cullen as he approached. Flynn waited patiently a short distance away but came up to them when he was motioned to.

“What’s this I hear about you and Robert Taylor?” Cullen asked calmly when he stood next to his twin.

Flynn glanced at Evelyn before launching into the story once more. Her tiny frown deepened the more he spoke but Cullen remained almost expressionless. He nodded when Flynn finished and Evelyn had crossed her arms under her bosom.

“I knew there was something wrong,” said Evelyn irritably.

“Don’t start Evie,” Flynn said tiredly.

“Cheer up Flynn,” Cullen said actually smiling. “Robert’s not a bad person. He’s dedicated and takes his duty seriously. It could have been a lot worse.” He gripped Flynn’s shoulder briefly and turned back to Evelyn. “Go and see Dagna first thing tomorrow. We may need you in the near future.”

Cullen turned and left them standing by the door. “I think he’s the first person that hasn’t felt sorry for me,” said Flynn not quite sure what to think. He turned and headed in the direction of Fenris and Bethany’s home with Evelyn at his side. “Have you been accepted?”

“Yes,” Evelyn said. “I have to see about a uniform tomorrow and I’ll probably be moving into the barracks later in the week. The house is going to be a little empty with both of us gone.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be moving right away,” Flynn said. “I think Dad wants me to stay at home.”

“You don’t have much choice Flynn,” Evelyn said intently. “You’ll be with him eventually anyway, better to just get it over with.”

“I know but, I don’t really know anything about him,” said Flynn sullenly. “Do you know what he’s like Evie?”

“I haven’t spent much time around him,” she said with a shrug. “He’s a little scary in the training arena. Not someone I’d ever picture you with but the Commander is right, it could have been a lot worse. He’s not a total stranger and he wouldn’t still be here if he didn’t share our ideals. How did Dad take it?”

“Not good,” Flynn said gloomily. “He was furious. Papa stopped him from starting a fight. You’re a little calmer than I thought you’d be.”

“What’s done is done,” Evelyn said with another shrug. “You’re alive and unhurt, that’s what matters the most.”

*

Robert had spent the remaining time it took to get back to the village deep in thought. He was trying to decide what would be best for him and Flynn. Whether it was better to let the boy stay with his parents until he could get a bigger place or insist that he move in right away. Robert honestly didn’t have a clue which would be better. There were good things and bad about both.

Flynn could likely help him figure out what he needed but they didn’t need to be living together to do that. Robert planned on enlisting his help in finding a new home. It would be his too after all. Living together in his small house could easily help or hinder them in getting to know one another. Neither of them would be able to really hide from the other but in such a cramped space it would be easier to get on each other’s nerves.

Everyone in the village knew Flynn Hawke but he didn’t really _know_ the boy. They didn’t run in the same circles. There were often watchers in the training yards but Robert couldn’t ever remember seeing Flynn in the crowd. He’d seen Evelyn Hawke there many times but hadn’t ever sparred with her. She was already a talented swordswoman and many said she could use the Templar abilities better than most. Robert wasn’t looking forward to that meeting either.

By the time they had actually gotten to the village, Robert had decided that he would leave the choice up to Flynn. Even if he had to force the boy’s father to agree with his decision, this was something that Flynn should have a say in. He hadn’t wanted anyone to dictate his life at that age and didn’t see the mage being happy about being ordered around either.

There was the usual crowd as the caravan entered the village. Robert noticed the hushed whispers but ignored them. He saw a few unfriendly glares but there was no open hostility. Between them, he and Varric began the process of getting the goods to the proper places. He didn’t notice right away that Flynn was among the people unloading the wagons but eventually their gazes crossed. Robert nodded in greeting and he smiled almost shyly back. It was the first one he’d seen since the cave.

The afternoon was spent hauling crates and when the last one was on its way Flynn finally came up to him. Robert had his damaged armor piled in his arms and they stood for a moment in awkward silence.

“Hi,” Flynn said finally. “Dad wants us to go to the house to…discuss things.”

“All right,” said Robert with a sigh. He walked beside Flynn and lowered his voice a little. “Does he still want to kill me?”

“Probably,” Flynn said smiling. “Papa ordered him not to interfere.”

“That’s a start I suppose,” Robert said returning his smile.

Silence fell as they walked and it grew awkward again as neither of them seemed to know quite what to say. Their lives were changed regardless of the decision that would be made in a little while. Robert found himself hoping that Flynn would decide to move in with him. There was little to be gained from delaying the inevitable. The more time they spent together now, would hopefully better prepare them for the bigger change coming in eight months.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert followed Flynn through the door and stopped just inside. Flynn moved forward and took his place at the table with the rest of the family. Anders and Devin he recognized, sitting at opposite ends of the table. Evelyn he recognized as well and he could only assume the boy with a thick crop of shaggy black hair was Carver. Unlike both Flynn and Evelyn who bore a strong resemblance to Devin, Carver looked a lot like Anders. While everyone else at the table was rather gloomy, Flynn’s young brother looked like he was trying not to be excited.

He set his armor on the floor by the door and turned briefly to close it. All eyes were on him when he turned back around and Robert took a few steps forward. Robert calmly looked back at them and waited to see who would break the silence. Anders stood leaving his chair pulled out from the table and moved around Carver to sit in the unoccupied chair next to Devin.

“Please sit,” he said evenly.

Flynn watched him walk to the table and sit carefully. He kept his back straight, lacing his fingers together on top of the table and stared across it at Devin. These people could technically be considered his family now but the tension was thick. Robert had no idea what to say or do, having spent most of his formative years with an ancient grumpy dwarf. He was definitely out of his element but didn’t let any of the nervousness he felt show. It was Carver who broke the silence.

“Did you really put a baby in Flynn’s tummy?” he asked looking up at Robert, completely unafraid, with a wide eyed excitement that only a kid could manage.

“Carver,” Flynn hissed as color crept up his cheeks.

Robert felt his cheeks heat a little as well. “I did.”

His smile widened and he leaned forward excitedly as he said, “I’m going to be a big brother _and_ an Uncle!” Carver turned to Flynn with a sudden frown. “It’s not going to sleep in our room is it?”

“No,” Evelyn snorted. “Flynn’s not even going to be in your room when it’s born.”

Throughout the conversation so far Devin and Anders had remained quiet. Anders leaned over to quietly clear up some of Carver’s confusion but Devin’s gaze hadn’t moved from Robert. His eyes remained hard even as his smirk grew.

“Straight to the heart of the matter,” he said mildly. “I realize I can’t keep you apart so here’s my suggestion. Flynn stays here until he turns eighteen in a couple of months. In the meantime you get to know each other.”

Robert was surprised at how reasonable it sounded. He didn’t miss the irritated look Anders gave his mate however. Glancing at Flynn he noticed a similar irritated look.

“I think I’d rather not delay,” Robert said cautiously. “However, I will accept whatever Flynn decides.”

“Really?” asked Flynn eyebrows climbing to his hairline in surprise.

“Seventeen isn’t that far off that I don’t remember,” said Robert turning to him. “I was on my own at sixteen. I think you’re capable of making your own decision.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d get a choice,” Flynn said quietly.

Flynn turned his gaze to Evelyn, who arched an eyebrow at him, then slowly made his way around the table. Devin’s lips were pressed into a thin line and he sat back in his chair, Anders’ face was carefully blank and Carver looked torn between excitement and uncertainty. Finally he locked eyes with Robert before looking down at the table.

“Let’s just get it over with,” he said softly.” Not sure I could stand two months of anticipation.”

“There’s no rush Flynn,” Devin said gently.

“I know Dad,” said Flynn looking over at him. “But I’ll end up with him anyway. I just…don’t see much point in prolonging it. I can get to know him just as well over there.”

“All right,” Devin sighed.

“I’ll just…get some of my things,” said Flynn standing.

He pushed his chair in and was followed immediately by Evelyn. She didn’t spare Robert a glance but pulled a now thoroughly confused Carver with her. That left Robert with the boy’s rather unhappy parents. He spoke before either of them could.

“I won’t interfere with anything he’s been doing, he can visit anytime he wants and I won’t hurt him.”

“I suppose that will have to do,” said Devin frowning. “You do realize the whole village will be watching you."

“Not just because Evelyn and Flynn were the first children born here either,” Anders said.

“I understand,” Robert said standing. “This situation is one that neither of us wanted. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Robert turned back to the front door, collected his armor and left them still sitting at the table. He waited patiently a little ways away from the house, not wanting to overhear anything private. Eventually Flynn left the house, a full pack over his shoulder and another held in one hand. Flynn looked back once, his expression sort of sad, but followed him determinedly. Robert hoped that the silence between them would eventually grow less awkward.

After stopping at Dagna’s smithy, where he dropped off his armor and explained yet again what had happened, Robert headed them home. The cheerful dwarf had asked many questions, only a few related to fixing his armor, and was the first in the entire village to offer congratulations. They both must have looked rather stunned because she smiled and reassured them that things would work out. Flynn wore the bemused smile she had gotten out of him until Robert’s small house came into view. His doubtful look turned to dismay as they entered.

“Its…cozy…” said Flynn as he looked around.

“It’s small,” Robert said leaving him by the door. “I had never planned to need anything bigger.”

“Great,” he muttered leaning back. “So sorry to have cocked up your plans.”

“No more than I am for cocking up yours,” Robert said calmly as he turned to face the now sullen teen. “Blaming each other gets us nowhere.”

Flynn frowned and color bloomed on his cheeks. “Right, sorry,” he said softly. “I’m just…still sort of overwhelmed…and likely emotional.”

“Emotional?” said Robert in confusion. He sat on the big bed and put his pack on the floor by his feet. “I understand being overwhelmed but you’ve had five weeks to…”

“Wait,” Flynn said holding up a hand. He walked forward a few steps and sat a short distance away on the bed. “You’ve never been around a pregnant person have you?”

“Not really,” Robert replied evenly.

“There’s a lot going on in here right now,” he said in a very teacherly voice gesturing at his midsection. “Lots of things that my body’s not quite used to yet. It can make you quick to anger or easily upset at the smallest things. It didn’t take much to send Papa into a crying fit before we left for Orzammar. It can also make you feel sick, like you’re going to throw up.”

Wonderful, thought Robert. “That doesn’t last all nine months does it?”

“The sick part usually doesn’t last beyond the first three months,” Flynn said shaking his head. “Sometimes it doesn’t happen at all, just depends on the person. The emotional part is usually worst during the first three months but can last throughout.”

“That’s not going to be helpful,” Robert sighed leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

“I’ll…try and control myself,” Flynn said sheepishly. “No promises though.”

Robert stood and walked around to the footlocker at the end of the bed. “This is where I keep my clothes. I’ll make you some room so you’re not living out of a pack until we can find something bigger.”

“Look,” Flynn said nervously after a brief pause. “About…sleeping arrangements…”

“There’s only one bed,” Robert said without looking up. “There should be enough room for both of us.”

“That’s not…I…,” he began then sighed and said softly to himself, “Maker Flynn, spit it out.”

He looked up at the mage who was clearly very nervous about something. His hands were gripping each other tightly, one knee bouncing nervously, and his eyes darted around the room before he closed them and took a deep breath. Robert knelt in front of his footlocker and waited patiently.

“It’s not the actual sleeping I’m nervous about,” he said after a moment. “I realize it’s a little late but…I’m not sure I want…”

Robert frowned when Flynn trailed off. The boy was blushing again and looked almost ready to flee. He thought for a moment and asked, “Are you talking about sex?”

“Yes,” Flynn replied in a small voice while he stared at his hands clasped together in his lap. “I realize it’s a normal couple thing and technically we’ve already done it…several times…but…”

“Flynn,” Robert said gently when he trailed off. “Neither of us really had a choice. The next time it happens, both of us will want it. Until then, I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

The small but relieved smile Flynn gave him was returned and he turned back to reorganizing his footlocker.


	7. Chapter 7

Flynn organized his clothes in the footlocker while they discussed what their days normally consisted of. He usually spent the morning in the herb gardens, went home for lunch then spent the afternoon in the clinic helping Anders and Feynriel. Until recently his time spent at the clinic was divided with Senior Enchanter Thekla. Evenings were spent with friends until supper and study before bed.

Robert had been in training to replace Commander Cullen. His time was spent either on duty at one of the guard posts, learning the Templar abilities, regular training exercises to keep the skills he already had top notch and some time spent with Cullen in his office learning the more boring aspects of his duty. No one had understood exactly why Robert had been chosen instead of someone who’d lived in Haven longer. Flynn had asked and felt a little worse than he had before because of it.

Commander Cullen, despite being alpha, had never taken a mate. Robert had been chosen partly because he had refused the advances of several mages. Without the demands of a family more time could be spent seeing to the safety of the village. Because of the long-term effects of lyrium addiction, it would be difficult for Cullen to train another but there were no guarantees that he wouldn’t try. Robert had a future in the guard regardless but it might not be as Commander.

A simple supper was eaten in near silence. It lasted after supper, while Robert cared for his greatsword and Flynn studied one of his books that he’d brought with. They both seemed a little shy when getting ready for bed, backs turned to one another as clothes were exchanged for sleepwear. It took Flynn a while to get to sleep. He wasn’t used to sharing a bed and it was odd feeling Robert’s back against his. That Robert was likely as uncomfortable as he felt wasn’t much of a relief.

After a night spent tossing and turning while he dreamed, Flynn was tired the next morning. Robert was already up and dressed, stirring a small pot of gruel over the fire. Breakfast was also mostly silent and they parted ways after with very few words, Robert promising to try and be home for lunch.

Flynn was eager to be in the garden among his plants. The embrium didn’t care what had happened. The spindleweed didn’t give him funny looks. The elfroot didn’t look like it wanted to ask him embarrassing questions. The plants needed the same thing from him that they always had, sun, water and room to grow. He soon lost himself in the soothing task of caring for the plants. The morning passed rather quickly and it was a little surprising to find Robert leaning against the low stone wall that surrounded the herb garden.

“Err...hi,” Flynn said walking up to him. “How long have you been here?”

“Around an hour…you’ve got dirt…just there,” Robert said gesturing at his cheek.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” asked Flynn curiously as he scrubbed his cheek absently with a sleeve.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” said Robert. He looked down and shifted his weight almost nervously. “You looked…content.”

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I like plants.”

“Is that why you were a little jumpy the last day in Orzammar?” Robert said with a small understanding smile. “The lack of green things?”

Flynn nodded and rubbed his hands together to brush off some of the dirt on them. “So why are you here so early?”

“I’ve been given a vacation of sorts,” Robert said looking down at his feet. “Commander Cullen gave me a few weeks leave from my regular duties to…take care of some things. I’m still expected in the training yard regularly though. I also think he’s still planning on me replacing him.”

“That’s a relief,” Flynn said gesturing towards the gate when Robert looked up at him. “What sort of things?”

“Finding a bigger place to live for one,” Robert said evenly as they began walking. “I’m going to need your help with that.”

“Three bedrooms would be ideal,” Flynn said heading them in the direction of Robert’s…their…home.

“Three?” Robert said with a startled look at him.

“One for us, one for the boys and one for the girls,” Flynn explained patiently. “I’m seventeen. The heat cycles usually last well into your forties.”

“Andraste’s ass,” he muttered.

Flynn tried to ignore the flare of irritation but didn’t quite manage. “I realize you don’t want children but you’d better get used to the idea. There will likely be more than just this one…possibly a lot more. I’m not looking forward to going into heat again either but there’s no sense in using the heat suppressant anymore. We’ll have to find more space for the garden in a few years as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said after an uncomfortable pause. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” There was another uncomfortable pause. “How many?”

“Ella and Hugh have five children…she had her first at eighteen and she’s only in her early thirties,” Flynn said still feeling annoyed. “Feynriel and Keran only have three and they bonded when he was around my age. Even Papa’s been pregnant three times now. It just depends.”

“Why do your parents seem to be the exception then?” he asked calmly. “I’ve never paid that much attention to which kids go with what parents.”

“Papa’s a Grey Warden,” Flynn sighed. “He’s not as fertile as the rest of us. Can we talk about something else please?”

The rest of lunch was full of awkward silence and stilted small talk. Flynn was a little depressed at having been reminded of Anders’ limited time. It was also very disheartening to think that Robert seemed to view children as a chore rather than a joy. As frightened as he was about having a baby now, he was still a bit excited. Flynn wasn’t sure that he had wanted a big family but knew it was a good possibility. Now he wondered if it would be a little odd for him to have an herb garden of his own.

Flynn spent part of his afternoon at the clinic, trying not to let Anders see how unhappy he was. He was also feeling a bit sick to his stomach which didn’t improve his mood in the slightest. After Anders had managed to corner him, Flynn spent a good portion of the rest of the afternoon pouring out the discoveries of last night and this morning.

“Give him some time Flynn,” Anders said calmly as they sat together on one of the cots. “This is just as hard on him.”

He leaned against Anders with his hands across his stomach. “Why is he so…unemotional? He’s always so bloody calm. I don’t even know if he likes me…It might be easier to deal with if he hated me but…all I seem to be is an inconvenience.”

“He doesn’t know you,” said Anders putting an arm around his shoulders. “There are two things I’d like you to do. First, ask him why he didn’t want children or a mate. Knowing why might help you get him past it. Second, go watch him in the training yard.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Flynn said gloomily. “Sounds like something Evie would like. She said he was sort of scary.”

“He’s a berserker,” Anders said mildly. “It doesn’t surprise me that Evelyn said that. I want you to go watch him fight because it will help you understand why he’s so calm all the time. Now go in the back and get an apple.”

Flynn sat up straight and gave the elder mage a confused look. “I’m not hungry. I sort of feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“I know,” Anders said smiling. “Help me up.”

He stood and pulled Papa to his feet asking in concern, “Are you all right?”

His smile widened and he said, “I’m fine Flynn, just a little old for this.” Anders rubbed his protruding belly. “If you keep something in your stomach you won’t feel quite as sick. Let me know if it gets worse though, twins seem to run in families.”

That thought made him want to hide. “Maker,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure I’m ready for one baby…”

“I know it’s scary,” Anders said soothingly. “The rest isn’t helping either. You’ll be fine though. There’s nothing quite like hearing that first cry…all of them after that can get bothersome.”

Flynn smiled in spite of his gloomy mood and went to find an apple, hoping it would help. He was a little surprised to find that it did. His evening began with his friends but Zach had noticed how tired he seemed. It took him a bit to convince Flynn to go home and take a nap but eventually he did. When he woke he felt a little better. By that time Robert was home, putting away some food he’d brought home. Flynn noticed there were considerably more fruits and vegetables among the things he’d brought than what had been in the house previously.

He didn’t get a chance to ask Robert anything. While Flynn prepared supper Robert sat at his small table with a piece of parchment and ink. He wrote down everything Flynn could think of that would be needed after the baby was born. There were also a few things on the list that Flynn would need before, such as clothes that would fit when he began showing.

The list was pretty long when supper was finished and Robert looked daunted as he read through it again. Flynn went to sleep early despite his nap. He decided that there would be plenty of time tomorrow to ask about Roberts past.


	8. Chapter 8

Robert knew he’d upset Flynn yesterday. He wasn’t quite sure if it was his surprise at needing such a large house or the questions about kids and his father. The rest of that day had been spent speaking with various individuals about the needs of pregnant people and how to deal with sudden mood swings. When he’d gotten home Flynn was sprawled on the bed sleeping.

He had looked peaceful, like he had in the garden. The near constant worry lines on Flynn’s forehead were absent when he was in the garden and again while he slept. Since he wasn’t quite sure what he’d done, Robert didn’t bring up their earlier conversation when he’d woken. Instead Robert had made his list, which hadn’t helped his peace of mind any. There were an amazing amount of things needed for one infant.

The next morning started much the same as the previous one. There were berries for the gruel this morning and Flynn looked like he was in a much better mood. There wasn’t a lot of time for chat and they parted amiably at the door. Robert spent part of the morning talking over his housing options with the head carpenter. Space was an issue in Haven. The walls that surrounded the village were needed but would have to be expanded soon. There weren’t too many empty houses at the moment and they were all on the top tier of the village.

His current home was located on the bottom tier, close to the guard barracks. He didn’t really want to move so far from the barracks especially if Cullen was still planning on continuing his training as Commander. His options were add-on to his current dwelling or build a new one on the second tier where there was still a bit of room. Robert was leaning more towards building on the second tier. Flynn would be closer to his parents, the clinic and his plants, and Robert wouldn’t be quite as far from the barracks.

Coin was only a small issue. Robert had plenty saved up because he didn’t really spend it on anything, hadn’t really had much to spend coin on. He wanted Flynn’s opinion and perhaps his input on planning the dwelling. If there was something that needed to be just so for the safety of a child then Flynn would know better than he would.

Yesterday hadn’t been all bad. Robert thought he knew something he could get as a birthday gift. To that end he’d spent the rest of the morning speaking with Varric. The resourceful dwarf was the person who could get things that weren’t in the village. Most of the discussion had been about the danger involved and fair compensation for that danger. Robert had to haggle with him but not very hard. Varric apparently approved of his gift idea.

Robert went home with plans to discuss the house they would need. It would need to be started soon to be finished before cold weather set in. He only hoped he could avoid what had bothered the boy so badly the previous day. When Flynn showed up a short while later, Robert already had a simple lunch ready and waiting for him. He didn’t hesitate to bring up the house issue, explaining options, which he preferred and why.

“That’s very thoughtful,” Flynn said with a smile.

“You seem to have a good relationship with your parents,” Robert said thinking that he preferred the smiles over the worry lines. “I was thinking either tomorrow morning or in the afternoon if you won’t be missed at the clinic.”

“Tomorrow morning works,” Flynn said looking back down at his plate. He pushed a tomato slice around while he thought, frowning slightly. After a minute or so he looked back up at Robert with a very serious look. “Where are your parents Robert?”

“Don’t know,” he replied cautiously. “Don’t much care either. I was abandoned in these mountains when I was seven.”

“That’s horrible,” Flynn said in a shocked whisper.

“Grandfather, a casteless dwarf originally from Orzammar caught me trying to steal some of his food. I was never quite sure why he took me in.”

“Is that why you don’t want children?” he asked before finally popping the tomato slice into his mouth.

Ah-ha, thought Robert, that’s what upset him. He looked down at his plate gathering his thoughts. Flynn was watching him when he looked up.

“That’s only part of the reason,” Robert said slowly. “Grandfather died when I was sixteen. I was young, lived as a mercenary and I had no desire to leave anyone with that burden. I traveled through most of Ferelden for a year…year and a half…and ended up back in the Frostbacks. I approached one of the caravans and that’s how I ended up here. My experience with infants and small children is very limited.”

“You’ve been here for almost eight years though,” Flynn said. “You’re respected and generally well-liked. That’s plenty of time to find someone and settle down. You wouldn’t have been leaving anyone with a burden.”

Robert sighed as he stood. “I didn’t feel a need to. I was content to protect the village, a dangerous and unpredictable job.”

“Can’t even trust the ground,” Flynn chuckled. Robert smiled as he stood, reaching for his plate. Flynn turned serious again as he handed the plate over. “Do you see us, me and the baby, as a burden?”

“No,” Robert said softly. “It’s a responsibility I wasn’t expecting and I’m…still trying to get used to the idea.”

Flynn nodded thoughtfully as he stood. “Are you going to the training yard?” he asked without moving.

“Yes,” Robert said. “Why do you ask?”

“Papa suggested I watch you,” Flynn said looking at his feet. “You don’t seem to have been affected by any of this at all. He said it might help me understand why you’re so calm all the time when all I seem to want is to hide in the corner and hope it goes away.”

“You haven’t though,” said Robert smiling. “That’s got to count for something. Will I see you there?”

“Probably,” Flynn said with another shy smile. “If I’m not needed at the clinic.”

“I’ll see you later then,” said Robert. He definitely preferred the smiles.

*

Flynn hurried up the path to the clinic. He was glad that Robert wanted his opinion on their future house. It gave him a little hope that things might not be so bad because there was a conscious effort to include him in important decisions. He also felt relieved. There was a very subtle difference between burden and responsibility but the latter was still much better.

What he had learned about Robert over lunch only made him more curious. He hoped that Anders and Feynriel wouldn’t need him so that he could go to the training yard. Flynn still wasn’t that excited to watch two people fight but he hoped it would be as informative as their conversation over lunch.

Anders looked up at him when he came through the door. “You look a lot better than you did yesterday.”

“We had a nice chat over lunch,” Flynn said. “Do you think you can manage without me this afternoon? Robert’s going to be training and I’d like to go watch.”

“We’ll be fine,” Anders said smiling. “Devin’s already there.”

“Why is Dad there?” asked Flynn frowning. “He hasn’t been spending too much time there lately.”

“I imagine he’s there for some of the same reasons you want to go,” said Anders seriously. “Don’t be afraid to tell him to mind his own business if you have to.”

“All right,” Flynn said moving around the table between them. He gave Anders a brief hug and said quietly, “Thanks Papa.”

Anders smiled warmly as he squeezed Flynn’s shoulders. “It’s nice to see you smile again. Go on, you don’t want to miss him.”

Flynn hurried back down the path to the bottom tier of the village. There was a small crowd gathered around the fenced off area the guard used for weapons training and sometimes hand-to-hand training. The fence was a simple affair that only reached his waist. It was there for the onlooker’s safety more than a barrier. The area was an elongated oval situated near the village wall. The barracks were a short walk away at one end of the oval. There were straw stuffed targets for archery at the other end and the middle was taken up by practice dummies.

The crowd had gathered at the end nearest the barracks. This open space was used for sparring. Flynn scanned the crowd quickly but didn’t see Devin. He could pick out Evelyn among the guards that had gathered. Pushing his way politely to the front he smiled and waved when his twin found him unerringly. Even from a distance he could see her raised eyebrow and he shrugged, looking back to the men who had gathered in a circle drawn in the dirt.

Robert stood in the middle with two others inside the ring. The other guards were arranged around the edge. Flynn watched as Robert pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side. One of the others gestured at him and Robert turned briefly, nodding his head. He smiled back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Hello Flynn,” Devin said cheerfully as he suddenly appeared beside him.

“Dad,” Flynn said reproachfully after he’d been thoroughly startled. He wrapped his hands around his stomach. “Please don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” said Devin a little sheepishly. “That bothered your Papa’s stomach a little sometimes too. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I want to see him,” Flynn said turning back to the training area.

“So do I,” said Devin mildly. “Maybe I can figure out what Cullen see’s in him.”

“Haven’t you seen him fight before?” asked Flynn curiously.

“With his sword yes,” Devin said grinning. “I’ve never watched him go hand-to-hand.” His smile and voice turned teasing as he bumped Flynn’s shoulder. “Might want to find a bucket.”

“It’s not that bad,” Flynn said stuffing his hands back in his pockets and sending Devin a small scowl.

“We’ll see,” said Devin with an amused chuckle.

Flynn watched a little anxiously, wondering if two against one was fair. Robert’s opponents separated and he tried to keep them both in sight. All three were crouched and circling, waiting to see who would strike first. There were cheers from the guards and the watchers but Flynn could barely keep up when the action did finally start.

Robert let out a terrifying roar and charged one of his opponents. He was a whirlwind of fists and feet. Somehow graceful despite his size, Flynn could hear his snarls and grunts of effort over the cheering of the crowd. One of his opponents was flung out of the circle and another took his place. As he lay there unmoving Flynn put his hands on the fence to climb over and see if the man was all right.

“Amazing,” Devin said gripping his shoulder. “He’s probably just knocked out. The others will see to him.”

Evelyn and another were kneeling next to him even as Devin spoke. He was dragged a little further back as another person was knocked out of the circle. This man sat up almost immediately and shook his head like he was dazed. Another guard pulled him to his feet and they backed away from the ring as well.

“All that rage,” Devin said watching Robert intently. “And he still has enough presence of mind to pull his punches.”

“He’s like a different person,” Flynn breathed quietly.

“A berserker,” said Devin leaning closer to him to be heard over the crowd. “They harness their anger somehow and use it against their enemies. They also have to know how to put it away.”

“So they don’t hurt allies or…loved ones,” Flynn said looking over at his Dad.

Devin nodded as a great cheer went up. Flynn looked back and saw that Robert had finally been knocked out of the ring. He sat on the ground, knees bent, and forearms resting on them, chest heaving and surprisingly smiling. The two that were left in the ring were bent over hands on thighs while they panted. The four people that Robert had knocked out of the ring were all on their feet, seeming only a little worse for wear. Robert was helped to his feet and they all stood in a group discussing something.

“Fenris was right,” Devin said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “He does have exceptional control.”

“I feel sorry for any man Robert truly sees as an enemy,” Cullen said from his other side.

Flynn jumped again, having been absorbed in watching he didn’t notice the Commander’s approach. He tuned out their discussion and turned his attention back to Robert, who was now demonstrating something for a group of the others. Remembering those fuzzy days in the cave, Flynn was suddenly very grateful for the almost ridiculous carefulness the warrior had shown him.


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn slipped away while Devin and Cullen were deep in conversation. Robert looked like he might be a while yet and he didn’t particularly want to try telling his dad to mind his own business. Since he wasn’t needed at the clinic, Flynn went home. He sat on the bed eating a chunk of bread while he thought about what he’d seen.

It was hard to believe that all the aggression he saw was only a thought away. Yet he hadn’t seen any of it before today. Even in those tense moments outside the village when they had told his parents Robert had been extraordinarily calm. After seeing him fight the calmness made a lot more sense. He was a little surprised to find that he wasn’t frightened at all. Even before they had ended up at the cave, Robert had promised that he wouldn’t hurt Flynn and he hadn’t.

Brushing crumbs off of his lap and the bed, Flynn began looking around for a tub. The last two days had been awkward enough without trying to bathe without being seen. He knew this was a little childish all things considered, but no one had watched him bathe since he’d turned ten or so. This would have to be discussed soon, along with how the household chores would be divided, but if he could get in one last bath alone he would.

The problem he was having with this idea was that Robert didn’t seem to have a wash tub. There was a tub filled with dirty clothes, another one just like it stacked underneath, that was probably used for laundry but they were much too small for him to bathe in. All he could find was a rather large basin. As he stood by the cold fireplace holding the basin, Flynn realized that Robert probably couldn’t find an actual tub that he could fit into.

Feeling a little disappointed, Flynn filled the basin. He made sure the one window in the room was curtained off and found a wash rag and soap. Standing by the small table Flynn stripped his clothes off and heated the water. He hummed to himself as he wet the rag and began rubbing the soap on his arms and chest, rinsing the soap off with the rag. Flynn worked down his body and was bent over at the waist working on his legs, wondering how this was going to work when he couldn’t bend over very well, when he heard the door.

“Oh,” Robert said in surprise as it was shut quickly.

“Err…hi,” Flynn said as he stood up. He was positive that he was probably turning a shade of red similar to the one Robert had as he leaned on the door, eyes firmly locked on his face. Flynn resisted the urge to cover himself. “I’ll uh…be done in a minute.”

“Do you want me to step outside?” he asked sounding a little embarrassed. “I didn’t realize…”

“No,” said Flynn managing to smile. “It’s…all right. Going to have to get used to this sooner or later. You’ve seen me naked before anyway.”

“I can see that you’re not very comfortable,” Robert said still sounding embarrassed but not quite as badly. “There’s no need to rush.”

Flynn rinsed his wash rag and then wrung it out. “Only one room, there’s nowhere to hide. Besides, I might still like playing in the dirt but I also like being clean. I’ll just have to get used to it.”

Robert smiled suddenly and took a small step away from the door. “I guess you’re right. When do you usually wash up?”

“Before bed,” said Flynn bending over to finish. “You?”

“After training,” he answered. “That’s why I came back here.”

“Ah. Well, I’m done,” Flynn said standing upright again. “If you want to replace the water I’ll heat it up for you.”

“Okay,” Robert said stepping forward.

His eyes finally drifted lower as he reached for the basin and Flynn stood still and let him look over his lean body. Robert was still a little flushed but he smiled a little before taking the basin and turning back towards the door. Flynn didn’t hesitate to pull his small clothes and pants on when his back was turned however. Robert returned moments later and filled the basin back up. After the water was hot, Flynn turned back to the bed and pulled his shirt on. He hesitated before turning back around when an article of clothing flew by him, aimed at the laundry tub. More clothes zipped by him and he wondered if he was blushing again.

“You can turn around Flynn, it’s only fair,” Robert said calmly.

Robert was facing him, watching his reaction carefully. Flynn let his gaze wander south, partly because he was expected to and partly because he was curious. He sort of remembered the feeling of Robert inside of him but he didn’t remember ever having actually seen him naked below the waist. They had both left their small clothes on in the stream, before Flynn had discovered the broken vials of heat suppressant.

Broad shoulders tapered to a relatively narrow waist. His legs were as heavily muscled as his arms and chest but Flynn had stopped at his crotch. His manhood was of average length but bigger around than any other he’d seen. The knot near the base of his cock was thicker still. Flynn thought briefly that if every man were as big as Robert he would be average but since he wasn’t…it was a little intimidating.

Flynn smiled nervously as he moved his gaze back up to Robert’s face, his curiosity sated for the moment. “No wonder I was sore,” he said light heartedly. He was unaware that he had moved his hands behind him to cover his arse.

Robert flushed a little as he said, “Sorry. There wasn’t much I could do about that.” He turned to the wash basin and picked up the soap and began scrubbing himself in much the same manner Flynn just had. His voice turned thoughtful when he spoke moments later. “What do you remember of those days in the cave?”

“It’s…fuzzy,” Flynn said sheepishly. “I remember how badly that ache felt. I remember gentle touches…falling asleep while we were…stuck together. I’m not real sure if I even enjoyed myself…all I wanted was to keep that pain from returning.”

“I remember every moment like it was yesterday,” Robert said softly. “You were shaking so badly the first time…how still you were after. You were trembling the second time too.” He paused to wash his face and turned to look at him. “That was your first experience.”

It didn’t escape Flynn’s notice that it wasn’t a question. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he nodded anyway. “Zach and I have kissed a few times but…nothing beyond that,” he said softly after a short pause. “Dad can be pretty intimidating.”

“So can your sister,” said Robert smiling. “I understand your reluctance and I don’t think I made it any better just now.”

“Not really,” Flynn said uncomfortably. “I’ll admit that I’m curious to know what sex feels like without that horrible aching need but…”

“That was a terrible first time,” he said sympathetically. “It honestly wasn’t much fun for me either, knowing I wouldn’t have been your choice.”

“Why did you bring this up?” asked Flynn frowning and trying not to fidget under his calm gaze.

“What you said the other day about not looking forward to your next heat,” Robert said. His voice became muffled as he bent to wash his legs. “As you pointed out during the same conversation, there’s going to be a lot of them and there’s no reason for you to dread it. I won’t push you into it but I’d like to show you that sex can be fun when both people want it. Preferably before your next heat.”

“You don’t miss much do you,” Flynn said with a small smile.

“Part of my job is being observant,” Robert said as he stood up again. “I understand there’s plenty of time so…no pressure.”

Flynn nodded and watched his feet while Robert set the rag on the table and moved to his footlocker. He didn’t really want to think about sex or heats at the moment so he pushed the subject to the back of his mind.

“Did you have anything planned this evening?” he asked when looked back up at Robert who thankfully had a pair of pants on.

“Nothing that I can’t postpone,” Robert said pulling on his shirt. “Did you have something else you wanted to do?”

“I was thinking that we could discuss a few things,” Flynn said. “Like chores or…just talk some more, since I seem to be in a good mood.”

“That’s a good idea,” Robert said with a small smile. “We can put a stew on for supper and talk while it cooks.”

Flynn returned his smile before turning to gather some things for a stew.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Flynn and Robert spent a good portion of the morning with the head carpenter, planning their future home. When the site was chosen floor plans were gone over. Work would begin by the end of the week. After that life settled into a comfortable routine.

Flynn still spent most of his mornings in the herb garden. Sometimes Evelyn or Robert would come and talk with him while he worked. He always went home for lunch and Robert was usually there as well. After his grace period was over, sometimes Robert missed lunch but he was always home for supper. His afternoons were still mostly spent at the clinic, helping the people who came in with a few others who were adept at healing. Anders and Feynriel mostly taught younger apprentices but were always available when someone came in with a problem Flynn didn’t know how to fix.

His time before supper was still mostly his own and he still spent it with his friends. They were sympathetic to his situation but excited for the baby. Zach proved to be an invaluable source of comfort. Flynn spent many hours bending his ear when things were very awkward at home. He was always ready with kind words of encouragement but sometimes he seemed a little sad.

The chores had been split evenly. Some of them, like laundry, would be done together and others, like cooking meals, would be alternating. Flynn tried to get his half done on the one or two afternoons a week that he wasn’t in the clinic. He wasn’t too sure when Robert found time to do his half but they were done with startling regularity.

Over the next four weeks there were as many conversations as there were awkward silences. Robert asked about what to expect in the coming months and seemed genuinely curious about the baby. He had already gotten Flynn several sets of clothes that would expand with his waistline when he began showing. At ten weeks that wasn’t too far off.

Among other things, Flynn asked more about Robert’s past previous to living in Haven. Robert’s berserker training began when he was around ten. It was started to counter some of the anger issues that Robert admitted to but he proved quite adept at it. At sixteen he buried his grandfather and struck out across Ferelden.

He attached himself to a group of mercenaries at Highever and spent some time learning more about the world he was unaccustomed to. Eventually he parted ways with them and found a decent job guarding a merchant caravan. With them he traveled all over Ferelden until he had ended up in Redcliffe. Robert went back to the mountains to pay his respects to the dwarf who raised him and came across one of Haven’s caravans on the way back south.

The caravan was under attack and Robert hadn’t hesitated to help. Cullen had taken an instant liking to him and offered to let him travel with them as far as the gates. While they made their slow way back to Haven, Robert found them open and friendly. The mage that was traveling with them at the time had patiently answered his many questions. When they arrived at the gate he had asked to stay at the village, offering his sword and he’d been a member of the village since.

During one recent awkwardly uncomfortable conversation, Flynn had asked about Robert’s sexual experience. He was obviously not a virgin but Flynn was surprised to find that he’d lost that a single month after going to Highever. During his travels, he’d had occasions to be with both sexes. Robert had gravitated more to men because there was no risk of leaving a baby behind but said that he honestly had no preference. Flynn was grateful for his experience. It made his experience in the cave decidedly less painful.

It took only a week of sleeping in the same bed with Robert for Flynn to realize that he was a restless person when he slept. They still went to sleep with their backs pressed together and Flynn generally woke still on his side or on his back. Robert on the other hand was often in a very different position when he woke. He thought it was a wonder the warrior didn’t wake him in the night he shifted so much.

The first time Flynn had woken to find Robert curled around him had embarrassed them both. Gradually it became as routine as bathing in front of him. Flynn had become a lot more comfortable being naked around Robert. Washing up at night with Robert present, who dressed for bed at the same time, had become another part of their routine. It was uncomfortable at first but since Robert sometimes didn’t put his nightclothes on right away, Flynn had as much opportunity to look as he did.

During the last week it was obvious a couple of times that the warrior liked what he saw. It made Flynn a little nervous but Robert had studiously ignored his stiff member while he bathed and afterwards they went to sleep like they normally did. After some careful thought Flynn decided that it was a good thing that Robert found him desirable.

With only around a month until he began showing, before some things became awkward and uncomfortable to do, he was seriously considering approaching the subject of sex with Robert. So far he’d been incredibly patient with Flynn on that subject. It wasn’t a lack of interest on his part that kept him from bringing it up but a couple of things he was worried about.

Flynn’s biggest worry was the sheer size difference. He might be a little taller than Robert but in every other way he felt like a twig in comparison. He was only a little worried about being sore. There were a lot of things last time that would have added to soreness other than his size. Would it hurt the baby? The only person he felt comfortable asking was Anders but so far there hadn’t been much opportunity.

After a few really busy days at the clinic Flynn was watching his papa waddle around the clinic on a slow day. He was paying more attention to the little things Anders was doing than to the potions he was supposed to be making. He looked incredibly tired after the last few days and looked like he could use a long nap. Flynn smiled and left the batch to Sarah, an apprentice who seemed very talented with potions.

“Feynriel,” Flynn said quietly as he walked up to him. “Do you think it would be all right if I took Papa home?”

“If you can convince him to,” Feynriel said also keeping his voice soft. “I’ve already tried to get him to go home.”

“Thanks,” said Flynn smiling. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Feynriel nodded as he went back to the apprentices around him. Flynn walked with purpose over to where Anders was rolling bandages. He touched his arm lightly to get his attention. Anders looked over at him and smiled as he asked, “Do you need something?”

“I’d like to ask you something,” Flynn said softly. “We can talk on the way home.”

“I’m fine,” he sighed. “There’s nothing to do at home except sleep. What’s your question?”

“It’s…private,” said Flynn hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Besides, you look like you could use some sleep.”

Anders gave him a knowing look before sighing again and then smiling. “I guess I am a bit tired.” He set the roll down on the table and turned to face Flynn. “I suppose you’d rather Devin didn’t get wind of what’s bothering you?”

“Well…yes,” said Flynn. He knew he was blushing now. “It’s about…Robert.”

“All right,” said Anders smiling reassuringly. His eyes grew unfocused for a second before gesturing at the door. “He’s nowhere near home.” They headed for the doors of the clinic and after they were outside he asked, “So what’s on your mind?”

“We haven’t…had sex since the cave,” Flynn began. He took a deep breath and continued quickly before he lost his nerve. “I’ve been a little nervous about a few things.”

“I see,” said Anders carefully. “He isn’t pressuring you is he?”

“No,” Flynn said shaking his head. “He’s been a perfect gentleman but I’m…getting curious.”

“So what’s troubling you?” asked Anders.

“He’s…not small,” Flynn said looking at his feet. “It won’t hurt the baby will it?”

“Sex or his size?” Anders said with a little smile.

“Umm…both,” said Flynn with an embarrassed little smile.

“In my experience neither should harm the baby,” Anders said reassuringly. “You might want to refrain in the last month or so but it should be fine. A little advice though, don’t rush. You’ve got plenty of time.”

“I know,” Flynn said shrugging. “I want to know what it’s supposed to be like. You know…without that awful ache.”

“Flynn,” Anders said seriously. “You’ve handled this whole thing very well so far. I hope you don’t feel obligated to have sex with him because you’re not, not until you’re ready to.”

“I don’t,” said Flynn. “He’s been waiting patiently on me. The subject has only come up in conversations a few times. I’m just…curious.”

“Curiosity can be a good thing,” Anders said smiling. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell Devin.”

“Thanks Papa,” Flynn said feeling relieved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Have a long chapter to make up for it. =)

Robert had been on his way home when he’d been sidetracked by Varric. His birthday gift for Flynn had arrived a little earlier than expected. He wasn’t at all sure what to do with it since the boy’s birthday was still around three weeks away. Hiding it wasn’t really an option. Robert didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a potted plant and there was nowhere to hide it anyway.

He was rather glad that Flynn was in their little front yard as he made his way to the house. Any choice was taken out of his hands. Flynn was sitting on the porch steps with one of his friends, the boy who’d been with the caravan, Zach. They both stood when they noticed him. Zach grinned as he elbowed Flynn, pulling him down slightly to whisper in his ear. Color bloomed on Flynn’s cheeks as he turned a skeptical look on him. He grinned again as he nodded.

“I’ll see you later Flynn,” Zach said still grinning. He put a fist to his heart as Robert approached and said respectfully “Ser.”

Robert nodded and he hurried away with a last look over his shoulder at them. He couldn’t help but wonder what they’d been talking about for Zach to leave so quickly. Flynn waved at him before turning all of his attention to the three white flowers that had been replanted into a round wooden planter. He had insisted that the plants be alive, which had cost a few extra coins but he was sure it would be worth it.

“Andraste’s Grace,” Flynn said touching one of the leaves. “It doesn’t grow around here. Where’d you get it?”

“I had Varric send someone to the Brecilian Forest,” Robert said. He held the pot out to him, shrugging as he smiled. “It’s…a little early but…here. Happy birthday.”

A smile spread across Flynn’s face as he took the planter. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

The pot was balanced on one hip with one arm holding it tightly. Flynn leaned forward and Robert was extremely surprised at the quick kiss he received. He stepped away, still smiling but with blooms of red on his cheeks. Robert smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner as the pot was moved between them once more.

“You’re welcome,” said Robert. He watched the worry lines on Flynn’s forehead disappear as his smile grew. “I’ll go start supper.”

Flynn nodded and turned to the house, most of his attention on the flowers. The planter was set inside the house, between the door and the window. It drew his attention throughout the night, always smiling. Robert was similarly distracted. He couldn’t help but wonder what, if anything, that quick little peck meant.

Over that last few weeks they had grown a little more comfortable with each other. There were still plenty of awkward pauses and even a few heated discussions. Robert hesitated to call them arguments because neither of them really ever became angry. He had kept his hands to himself like he said he would. That brief kiss was really the first time they had touched outside of the bed since Flynn’s heat in the cave.

Despite both of them being slightly distracted, the evening flowed by in the familiar routine Robert had come to expect. They spoke of their day while supper cooked, eaten mostly silently when it was finished. Dishes were washed and after Robert tended to his equipment while Flynn tried to read one of his books. Robert noticed that his attention was either on the closed blooms of the flowers or watching him more than actually on the book.

It was still a little early when Flynn gave up on his reading. The book snapped shut and he pushed it away slightly, leaning forward to rest his chin on one hand. The other tapped a quiet rhythm on the table as he watched Robert. He watched Flynn as well out of the corner of his eye as he sharpened his sword.

“Robert,” Flynn said after a moment. “How would you show me that sex can be fun?”

The whetstone paused in its steady slide across his blade but resumed quickly. “First I’d tell you to forget the cave,” he said evenly. “Then I’d ask if you trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Flynn said immediately. “Those four days in the cave are very fuzzy so no problems there either. What comes next?”

“Are you interested?” Robert asked looking at him directly.

“Yes,” said Flynn as little roses of color bloomed on his cheeks again. Some of Robert's shock must have been very clear because Flynn shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “What’d you expect? I’m seventeen.”

Robert chuckled as he put his things away. “I expected it to take longer. You seemed so…nervous before.”

“My curiosity got bigger than my nerves,” he said with another shrug. Flynn leaned back in the seat and his hands disappeared under the table. “I was a little worried about hurting the baby but Papa said it should be all right. Besides…I know you’re interested.”

“I am,” said Robert as he hung his sword on the rack by the door. He turned to face Flynn after drawing the lock. “You’re a very handsome young man.”

“Thank you,” Flynn said quietly. “You’re not bad looking either. Just…a little intimidating.”

His voice was even but Robert knew from that statement Flynn was still a little nervous. Robert thought carefully as he made his way to the bed. It wasn’t the first time someone had been scared away by his size. There was nowhere for either of them to run, they were stuck with each other. It had taken a couple of weeks before they had gotten back to the village but Robert had decided that that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Despite his age, Flynn still had an air of innocence about him. He was extremely kind and got along well with nearly everyone in the village. Flynn was also brave and intelligent. Robert understood why everyone in Haven had been worried about Flynn but he had been actively seeking knowledge, trying to get along.

Flynn turned in the chair to watch him, patiently waiting to see what he’s say. Robert thought for a moment more, deciding that impatience from either of them would be detrimental to any sort of relationship that they might be developing. He pulled his shirt off followed by his trousers and small clothes. Flynn watched him curiously, still silent, as he lay on his side on the bed.

“If your serious about this, strip and lie on the bed next to me,” Robert said earnestly.

He stood immediately and hesitated little as his clothes were pulled off. Flynn paused after he was completely disrobed but lay on his back beside him, hands resting on his flat stomach. Robert smiled reassuringly as he rose up on one elbow.

“What are we doing?” Flynn asked looking up at him as Robert leaned over.

Robert carefully placed his hand in the center of Flynn’s chest. He didn’t flinch at all, just looked curiously down at the hand then back up to his face. “We’re going to proceed slowly,” Robert said calmly. “I’m just going to touch you.”

Nodding, though a little confused, Flynn waited patiently. Robert slid his hand down the boy’s torso slowly, watching his reactions carefully. When he reached his stomach, Flynn moved his hands to his side. The muscles of his stomach weren’t as defined as they had been before. Robert traced them with one hand as he sat up, legs crossed under him at Flynn’s hips.

It wouldn’t be too much longer until the small amount of definition left would be gone completely, muscles beginning to stretch as the baby grew. Robert felt a tiny thrill at that thought. He was nearly frightened out of his wits at the idea of taking care of such a small fragile thing as a baby but he was slowly growing used to the thought. He lingered a bit longer at Flynn’s stomach, until he noticed the mage watching him with a hopeful smile.

“How much longer until I can feel it?” Robert asked softly returning his smile.

“Month and a half, two months,” Flynn said. “I’m…a little excited.”

“I guess I am too,” Robert admitted still smiling.

He resumed his slow exploration, avoiding his groin for the moment. Up to his chest, down his arms, down his sides to his legs, and back up again. Robert watched him closely, taking note of which spots produced little gasps and the ones with no reaction. The best spot he found, besides typical ones, was definitely behind his knees. The startled moan was stifled quickly as he rubbed gently.

“It’s all right,” Robert said looking at him. “Be as loud as you like.”

Flynn’s eyes rolled back before he shut them and bit his lower lip. Robert continued his gentle pressure while he pried his hand loose from the blankets they were laying on with the other. His cock was stiff, a little bit of moisture beading at the tip. Robert set Flynn’s hand down on top of it, curling his fingers around it.

“Go ahead,” said Robert softly.

Still rubbing the back of his knee Robert moved his hand to massage Flynn’s hip, another spot that had produced a few gasps. Flynn didn’t need any more encouragement. His deep breaths turned quickly to pants as he stroked himself. Soon enough he moaned and his hips jerked upwards. Semen spurted across his stomach and Robert let his hands rest on the boy’s thigh while he caught his breath.

“That didn’t feel much like wanking,” Flynn said after a pause. “It felt…”

“Better?” Robert offered hopefully.

“Definitely,” he sighed contentedly. Flynn rose up on his elbows and gave Robert a questioning look. “It’s also not quite what I expected.”

“I know,” Robert said scooting backwards a bit. “There’s no rush though. If we take the time now, learn each other’s likes and dislikes, it will be _much_ better later.”

“Does that mean it’s my turn?” Flynn asked as he sat up. He looked embarrassed suddenly and said quietly, “I…think we should probably wash the blanket tomorrow.”

Robert chuckled as he lay on his back, hands laced behind his head. “Yes it’s your turn. Don’t worry about the blanket. The slicker you are the better. Believe me, it won’t stain nearly as bad as oil.”

Flynn smiled before he leaned over the side of the bed. He came up with a shirt and cleaned himself off before sitting beside Robert. Absently hooking his hair behind his ear, Flynn leaned forward. Robert smiled encouragingly as he tentatively reached out. Hesitant at first, Flynn grew bolder when he found a few spots that produced pleased hums.

He allowed himself to relax as Flynn’s nimble fingers explored his body, enjoying them being run through the thick coat of hair that covered his chest. Rubbing his nipples, pressure around his naval and Robert nodded as he tentatively reached for his stiff member. He watched Flynn trail his fingers lightly down the underside, curiously exploring his knot before moving a little further down. Robert sighed happily as balls were cupped.

His eyes were half-closed, simply enjoying the touch of another. Flynn pushed his legs apart slightly, giving him a grin before one of his hands returned to his balls. He watched down the length of his body wondering what the boy had planned.

“Oh…,” Robert groaned. “Stone blessed ancestors…”

Flynn was massaging a spot just below his balls and it felt incredible. His eyes closed fully, moaning again quietly as he brought one hand out from under his head. Robert gripped his length tightly and stroked himself quickly. He groaned again as he peaked, his seed making an incredible mess over his chest and stomach.

“Wow,” said Flynn in awe. His hands disappeared all too quickly. “It’s a wonder you don’t keep us permanently pregnant.”

Robert smiled as he rose up on his elbows. Flynn was sitting on his heels, hands resting on his knees. “Could you get a wet washcloth please,” he asked. Robert watched him back off the bed quickly. He dug through the foot locker and Robert asked curiously, “How did you know about that spot? No one’s ever touched me there before.”

“One of the benefits of being a healer,” Flynn said grinning as he stood. “I know quite a bit about anatomy.” He poured some water over the cloth he held from a pitcher on the table. “Papa had some of our scouts find books about how our bodies work. It’s required reading for anyone who plans on working in the clinic.”

“Aren’t those sorts of books banned by the Chantry?” Robert asked as he took the washcloth.

“Dad says they are,” Flynn said with a small shrug.

Robert shook his head as he cleaned his chest and stomach. It was sort of a shame, really. Since he’d been raised by a dwarf, the first time he’d stepped into a Chantry had been in Highever when he’d struck out on his own. Some of the dogma made sense but there were bits of it that just reminded him of his Grandfather cursing the caste system of Orzammar.

It wasn’t hard to push thoughts of the Chantry and the casteless out of his mind. Robert threw the washcloth at the laundry tub and crawled under the blankets. Flynn had filled the basin and was washing up fairly quickly. There was a couple of jaw cracking yawns before he was done pulling up his sleep pants. Robert waited patiently for him to crawl under the covers.

He gave Flynn a very brief kiss on the cheek and said earnestly, “Thank you for trusting me. Good night Flynn.”

“You’re welcome,” said Flynn sounding sort of surprised. Robert rolled to his other side and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, Robert will be cursing his ancestors and the stone as much as he will the Maker and his bride. He _was_ raised by a dwarf. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Robert knew that Flynn was in a very good mood the next morning. He was all cheerful smiles and happy chatter over breakfast. When they parted ways for the morning Robert was smiling a little more as well, the boy’s gleeful cheer rubbing off a bit perhaps.

The first thing he did was to check on their house. The framework was completed and the outside walls were coming up nicely. Robert thought it would be late summer by the time they could move in. Robert then spent most of his morning in Cullen’s office, learning more of the clerical aspects of his new job.

At lunch, Flynn was still in a very good mood. He was even a little flirtatious, coy glances and light touches to his arm. Robert was careful to respond in a positive manner, tentatively planning their next encounter. It would probably not be a very long wait. His curiosity had obviously not been completely sated last night.

After lunch Robert spent more time in Cullen’s office with paperwork drudgery. With most of it finished for the moment, he went outside to the training arena. Commander Cullen was personally teaching him the Templar skills. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the yard casting Silence on a couple of volunteers with varying degrees of success.

The interruption was very welcome even though the person wasn’t someone he particularly wanted to see. Devin Hawke looked very annoyed as he came up to them, tapping a rolled parchment against his leg. Cullen spoke with him quietly for a moment before dismissing the two volunteers.

“It seems that we’re going to be hosting the Prince,” Devin said lightly as Cullen and Robert turned to face him.

“Do you have any idea why?” Cullen asked frowning deeply.

“The letter only mentions that he’ll need an escort for a trip up to that old warren of tunnels on the mountain,” said Devin his voice still calm. He turned to face Robert and smiled dangerously. “Our Prince has someone very specific in mind for this journey.” Devin unrolled the parchment and read from it in a clear voice. “I will require the unfriendly, alpha, blonde giant. You’re not particularly unfriendly but alpha blonde giant could only be you,” Devin said his voice serious and not quite hostile. “Our dear Prince is a mage. So why is he requesting you specifically?”

“I’ve never met Prince Callias,” Robert said calmly. “I’ve never even seen the King and Queen.”

“That you know of,” Cullen said speculatively. “The only time you look remotely unfriendly is in the training yard.”

Robert crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, deep in thought. “Average height, black hair, very attractive?” he asked looking at Devin.

His frown deepened. “You have met him then?”

“Not really,” Robert said also frowning. “When he gets here you might want to ask him what he was doing in the woods just outside of Orzammar without an escort.”

Devin arched an eyebrow but his frown remained. “When exactly did you see him?”

“While Flynn was in heat,” Robert said. “The last day or so. I choose that cave because there’s only one entrance and a nearby water source. I needed to refill the water skins and saw this fellow just watching ten or fifteen yards away. I thought he was a duster, lured there by Flynn so I growled at him to go away and after a few minutes he did.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about this before?” Cullen asked.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Robert said. “I would have torn him limb from limb to protect Flynn but he left. I didn’t see him again afterwards either.”

“Curious,” Devin said looking at the parchment again. “That would certainly count as unfriendly. Wonder what he was doing there.”

“I could talk to Varric and the other search teams,” Robert said. “Maybe they saw or spoke with him.”

“That’s a good idea,” Devin said nodding.

“Do we have any idea what he wants from those caves?” Cullen asked. “The entrance was sealed long ago.”

“Not a single one,” said Devin. “Gentlemen, we have a mystery on our hands. Cullen, you’ll have to prepare for his arrival in around a month.” He handed over the rolled parchment. “See what you can find out about Prince Callias while you’re at it. Robert will speak with the search teams and see if we can figure out what he was doing by himself in the middle of nowhere. I’ll see if I can find out what’s on the mountain.”

Commander Cullen nodded respectfully before heading back towards his office. Robert turned to leave as well but Devin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Is there something else?” Robert asked cautiously.

“Anders wants you and Flynn over for supper in a couple of days. I’m also supposed to find Evelyn and invite her too,” Devin said with a little smirk. “I think he misses everyone arguing around the table at supper.”

“I’m sure Flynn won’t mind,” Robert said. “We’ll be there. Evelyn’s been stationed by the lake somewhere.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that,” said Devin. He smiled suddenly and clapped Robert on the shoulder before walking away calling back over his shoulder. “The Andraste’s Grace is a nice touch.”

Robert watched him walk away, wondering how he’d found out about the gift so quickly. He shook his head and set out to find Varric.

*

Flynn was still in a very good mood when he left the clinic. He had supper with his family to look forward to, he didn’t feel like he had to throw up and he didn’t feel like a stranger as much at home any more. Last night hadn’t gone like he’d expected but he was very pleased anyway. His small attempts to flirt at lunch had garnered positive results and Flynn was more hopeful than ever that he might find a bit of what his parents had.

That Robert was even a little bit excited to feel the baby move had sent his heart soaring. Flynn wasn’t looking forward to the backaches and waddling around like a duck but he was extremely excited to feel it moving. He was eager to find if it was a boy or a girl and hopeful that there was only one. Some of his excitement for his new little sister had been renewed. Feeling her kick had only made him a little more eager to feel it like Anders did though.

He had also thought of Robert’s gift quite a bit that day. It was very thoughtful that he’d gone extra lengths to make sure the flowers were still alive. Flynn had never seen Andraste’s Grace before yesterday though he had read about them in his books.

All day he had thought about something that he could give Robert. He had finally thought of something that might not be as meaningful but Robert would surely enjoy. The big man had probably not had a proper bath since he was Carver’s age. He was on his way to talk with Dagna. Making one large enough was the only way he could see to get one. It might cost a fair bit of coin but Flynn was positive he could come up with what Dagna might need.

Flynn hurried to the little blacksmith’s corner of Haven in high spirits. The coin needed was a little daunting. The small amount of coin he made from working at the clinic would cover some of it but he would have to figure out how to make the rest while she worked on it. Dagna wasn’t the only blacksmith in Haven anymore but she was still the best. Waiting a little and a bit more coin would be worth it.

He hurried home to pass the time with some of his chores, hoping that something else would happen before they went to bed tonight as well.


	13. Chapter 13

After Robert arrived home, Flynn did his best to subtly advertise his interest throughout the night. Supper was fixed, eaten as they told each other of their day. His day was fairly boring and he left out his visit to Dagna. Robert’s day had been mostly boring except for the news that the first son of the King and Queen of Ferelden would be visiting Haven.

He vaguely remembered meeting Prince Callias when he and Evelyn were seven or so. The Prince was a couple of years older and all he remembered was his bratty attitude. Robert seemed very interested in what he could remember of Callias. Flynn asked why trying to hide the brief stab of jealousy, he knew the Prince was a very attractive mage, and was told of Robert’s brief meeting outside the cave. He felt a little reassured afterwards.

Flynn could hardly concentrate on his books after the dishes were washed and put away. Despite their odd dinner conversation, his efforts hadn’t gone unnoticed. It didn’t take long before he gave up entirely, watching Robert carefully writing out something.

“I take it you’re still curious,” he said with a little smile looking up from his notes.

“Very much so yes,” Flynn said with a grin, forgetting his jealousy entirely.

“Naked on the bed, towards the middle,” Robert said his smile widening slightly.

He eagerly followed directions while Robert corked the bottle of ink. The front door was locked then he disrobed as well. Flynn was already mostly hard and could feel himself getting slick as well. He was definitely going to insist on laundry tomorrow. Robert was also well on his way to being fully erect as he crawled onto the bed.

Robert knelt comfortably between Flynn’s legs. “This is my favorite position,” he said lifting Flynn’s legs and spreading his apart. His legs were carefully draped over Robert’s thighs and he pulled gently on Flynn’s hips. Their groins were pressed together, his arse raised slightly and both of their stiff lengths lying next to each other on his stomach.

“May I ask why?” Flynn said curiously as Robert ran his hands along his thighs.

“You may,” said Robert said smiling. He lifted Flynn’s left leg to his shoulder and began rubbing small circles on the underside of his knee. Flynn bit his bottom lip to hold in the groan and listened intently through the pleasure that one simple action created. “I have a little more control, I can see you’re facial expressions…and with you, it’s easier to do this.”

“You…umm…realize…Maker,” Flynn stuttered. “It’s hard to think…when you keep doing that…”

Robert smiled and briefly pressed his lips to the inside of Flynn’s knee before gently draping his leg back over his thigh. “What were you trying to say?” he asked calmly as Flynn sighed.

“This isn’t going to work after I get big,” Flynn said after a moment to collect his thoughts. Robert cocked his head curiously and he smiled. “The extra weight from the baby presses down on important things inside and it gets uncomfortable quickly.”

“That makes sense,” Robert said nodding. “There are many positions. I’m sure we’ll find a few that can work before that but, I really want to be able to see your face.”

“Why is that important?” Flynn asked. “You couldn’t see me that first time in the cave.”

“Remember, we’re forgetting the cave,” said Robert leaning forward, hands planted on the bed above and just to the side of Flynn’s shoulders.

Flynn wasn’t sure what to focus on. The way their cocks slid together or the mountainous man now looming above him. He blinked rapidly and worried his lower lip between his teeth as he nodded, trying to process the wonderful friction he’d created and the sudden bout of claustrophobia. Robert frowned as he continued.

“I like seeing my partner because it’s easier to tell if I’m causing pain. What’s wrong?”

“I just…wasn’t expecting…” Flynn said as he smiled nervously looking up at him. He started to sit up but Flynn impulsively held him in place by putting his hands on his shoulders. “It’s not bad. I just never imagined…this…with someone so much bigger than I am.”

“If you’re uncomfortable…”

“I don’t know,” Flynn said smiling. “Isn’t that really what we’re doing? Finding out? It might help if…” He tried to move his hips to rub them together.

Robert smirked a little and rolled his hips. “This?” he said calmly.

“Yeah,” Flynn sighed. “That.”

Flynn let his hands wander down to his chest over well-defined muscles as Robert kept the motion going. It felt pleasant, feeling them rub against each other. Robert smiled encouragingly down as he ran his fingers through the hair on his chest.

“What did you mean by causing pain?” Flynn asked softly.

“Having a large prick isn’t necessarily a good thing,” Robert said wryly. His hips rolled slowly as he spoke. “Some of the people that got past my overall size and were willing to bed me anyway, couldn’t take me because it hurt them.”

“I don’t remember any pain at all during those four days,” said Flynn smiling. “Just sore afterwards.”

“I think mages might be a little more…flexible than most non-mages in that particular area,” he said lowering himself a bit. “I would still prefer to see you though.”

“All right.” Flynn worried at his lip again, hoping Robert would come closer still. The slow motion at their hips continually rubbed their lengths together. It was extremely pleasant but he was now hoping for a kiss. That he had done and he remembered liking the thrill it gave him. Flynn moved his hands back up to Robert’s shoulders, trying to pull him down further but the man didn’t budge.

“May I?” he said finally lowering himself a little more.

“Yes,” Flynn whispered.

Leaning down more, tilting his head to the side slightly, Robert kissed him. It lasted longer than their two previous kisses but was just as chaste. Flynn decided suddenly that this position wasn’t bad at all. “Again,” said Flynn as soon as Robert pulled away, leaving his lips parted slightly.

Robert dropped down again, his mouth slightly open as well. Flynn felt licking at his lips and he opened his mouth wider, inviting his tongue inside. He closed his eyes and let himself feel. Their tongue’s slid together and Flynn tasted the tea they’d had with supper. Robert explored his mouth, across the inside of his cheek, along his teeth to his tongue again as he thrust a little faster.

Flynn was panting when he pulled away and he rose up slightly, hands now at the back of Robert’s neck, pulling as he chased his mouth. He was allowed to explore before Robert took control once more. He groaned into the other man’s mouth and the rolling of his hips sped up again.

“Use your hands, keep us together,” said Robert softly during a gasping pause.

He took their cocks in both of his hands as Robert leaned down to kiss him again. It went from pleasant to wonderful and Flynn moaned again as he began thrusting a little faster still into the circle his hands created. Tension built, breathing in gasps between kisses. Flynn arched his back, heels digging into the mattress, moaning softly as the tension released all at once and he spilled over his hand and stomach.

“Grip me tightly,” Robert panted as he continued thrusting.

Feeling a little dazed, Flynn let go of his softening cock. He wrapped the fingers of one hand tightly around Robert’s and let the man bring himself over the edge as well. Robert gasped as he came, spraying the same incredible amount of seed over Flynn. Slowly the motion stopped and Robert smiled down at him as he loomed over Flynn.

“Good?” he asked still panting slightly.

Flynn nodded as he smiled. “I don’t think I mind this position very much,” he said letting his hands fall to his stomach. Flynn grimaced at the mess he’d put his hands in and said, “Well, except for this.”

“It won’t always end up on you,” Robert said chuckling as he sat up. “Eventually it’ll end up inside you.”

“Then it’ll slowly seep out,” Flynn said wrinkling his nose. “No wonder I felt sticky.”

“There wasn’t much I could do about that either,” he said sympathetically. “The next time you go into heat we’ll be at home and I can keep the mess to a minimum.”

“So,” Flynn said grinning. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?”

“Am I going to have trouble keeping up with you?” Robert asked playfully.

“I doubt it,” said Flynn still grinning. “You could probably run laps around me.”

Robert chuckled again as he slid backwards. He offered Flynn his hand and pulled him upright despite the seed that stuck to his fingers. “You’ll have to wait for tomorrow night to see. Let’s get cleaned up.”


	14. Chapter 14

Flynn sat on his heels in front of the wash tub, his arms up to his elbows in suds scrubbing a shirt along the washboard. His shirt sleeves had been rolled up and his hair tied back into his customary ponytail but a piece insisted on falling into his eyes. He blew upwards absently as he worked and it fluttered to the side as he held up the shirt to inspect it.

Wringing as much water as he could out of it he glanced over at Robert who was hanging a pair of trousers on the line. He thought it odd that Robert helped with laundry. Devin didn’t do the wash with Anders but there wasn’t much need for him to. Papa usually had one of the kids to help him out. Robert wasn’t much like his Dad at all.

He was always calm. It was sometimes hard to tell what he was thinking. Flynn had learned you could read a lot about Devin’s mood from just the way he smiled. With Robert, he had ended up guessing most of the time. Papa didn’t question Dad’s devotion or loyalty. It was very clear from both ends that they only had eyes for each other. Flynn wasn’t sure at all.

Robert had spent all of yesterday and this morning asking the other people that had been with the caravan about Prince Callias. Last night had been spent writing notes about what he’d been told before they retired to bed. As with the previous night the jealousy he’d felt had been forgotten entirely when they’d both been in bed.

Another position had been explored. This time a towel had been placed carefully in front of Flynn while he lay on his side. Robert had lain behind him, his length clamped tightly between Flynn’s thighs, his chest pressed against Flynn’s back. In a way it had been just as pleasant as Robert looming over him. It was heartwarming that Robert had thought about his comfort. Even though it was hard for the warrior to see him, this position would be good when the baby got really big.

Flynn had enjoyed all the touching and kissing that had gone on last night, especially on his neck. Evelyn had pointed out a bruise on the left side of his neck when she’d stopped by the garden this morning. Even though his dad wouldn’t like it, Flynn had left it.

As much as he had enjoyed the last three nights, he was starting to wonder about something. There had been plenty of touching. He could clearly remember a hand at his hip and fingers going through his loose hair last night in addition to all the places his mouth had been. But like the two nights before, Robert hadn’t touched his penis at all. Flynn was woefully inexperienced in this area but he found it very odd that he was allowed to touch but Robert didn’t.

Robert’s sudden interest in the Prince wasn’t helping either. Flynn dropped the shirt into the tub of clear water and plunged another into the suds. He scrubbed it against the board in frustration at his circling thoughts. The jealousy he felt when he thought about Prince Callias wasn’t very bad but it had gotten a little worse. It was a strange emotion to Flynn.

“All right,” Robert said suddenly from right next to him. Flynn startled at his proximity, sloshing soapy water over the side of the tub. The irritatingly calm warrior ignored his reaction and put a finger just above Flynn’s nose as he squatted close to him. The finger ran up his forehead to his hairline as he continued speaking. “What are these for? I haven’t seen all those lines for a couple of weeks now.”

His stomach rolled slowly, as it did when Devin had scared him so many weeks ago. Flynn pressed one wet arm to his stomach and batted Robert’s hand away with the other. “Don’t scare me like that,” he said moodily. “And what are you talking about?”

“You’re far too young to have all those worry lines,” Robert said, still annoyingly calm. “What are you thinking about?”

“Why are you so interested in the Prince?” Flynn shot back before he’d consciously decided to ask.

“Because he’ll be here in about a month, he asked for me specifically to be his guide up the mountain and because he was standing outside that cave for Maker knows how long by himself likely listening to us rut,” he answered in a tone one used when discussing the weather. “I want to know what he was even doing there and why he asked for me to guide him through those old caves.”

“He’s coming here?” Flynn asked frowning. His stomach did another lazy roll and he grimaced, adding his other arm across it.

“Come on,” Robert said gently. “Up you get.”

Flynn allowed himself to be pulled up and led to the stairs of the small porch. He was directed to sit as Robert went into the house. Sitting on the top step with his feet on the ground, Flynn slouched sullenly still hugging his midsection. This news was not welcome at all. An apple was held in front of him and he wiped a hand on his pants and reluctantly took it.

“I haven’t been ordered to keep silent about his visit but Devin hasn’t announced it to the village yet either,” Robert said as he sat on the wood chopping block. “This is obviously bothering you. Why?”

“He’s a mage,” Flynn said resentfully. “You’ve seen how… _beautiful_ he is and suddenly you’re… _obsessed_.”

“I saw him once,” Robert said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I had no idea he was a mage. I thought _you_ had drawn him there. I am also doing my job, I’m not obsessed.”

He took a vicious bite from the apple and stared at the ground between his feet. His thoughts swirled confusingly in his head.

“Flynn,” Robert said into the silence. “I’m not interested in Prince Callias for any reason other than finding out what he was doing out there and why he requested me specifically. Leading him into those tunnels is going to be difficult.”

“Why?” he asked looking up. Flynn took another bite from the apple and leaned on the railing.

“First impressions are hard to shake,” Robert said evenly. “When I saw him standing there the first thing that went through my head was, he’s mine you can’t have him. I saw him as competition and danger.”

“So you’re not…oh…Andraste’s knickers,” Flynn muttered feeling foolish.

“No, I’m not,” he said softly. “He isn’t the one I’ve been falling asleep next to for over a month now. He isn’t carrying my child, and he isn’t the person I have an almost overwhelming need to keep safe.”

“I just...I don’t know…I forget sometimes that you can’t tell and I thought…” said Flynn quietly, trailing off in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said smiling. “It’s…probably going to be a while before we end up like all the other couples here. They’ve had time to settle doubts and fears that we haven’t.”

“Well,” Flynn said turning the half-eaten apple around. “Since I’ve already embarrassed myself would you mind answering another question for me?” Robert nodded and he continued quickly, taking a bite when he finished. “Why won’t you touch me?”

“Touch you how?” Robert asked in confusion. “There’s been quite a lot of touching lately.”

Flynn gestured at his crotch, feeling his cheeks heat, and continued to eat his apple.

“Ah,” said Robert flatly. “For reasons that should be obvious, I’ve gotten used to being…squeezed…there. It’s not that I don’t want to I just don’t want to hurt you. It’s sort of like…how I’m not looking forward to holding the baby. I’m terrified of breaking it.”

“But you’re always so gentle,” Flynn blurted out in amazed confusion.

“I had to learn,” he said seriously. “I can’t tell you how many things I broke accidentally as a child. I might have more experience but the only person I’ve been touching there recently is me. The words casual and sex don’t seem to fit together here very well. I don’t want to risk hurting you until I’m sure I won’t. Give me some time, if we keep up the pattern over the last three days it might be sooner rather than later.”

He was still embarrassed at his misunderstanding over Prince Callias and it was sort of amazing that Robert was still leery of hurting him. Flynn nodded even though he was still a little confused and stood. “Let’s get the laundry finished,” he said quietly.

“Are you feeling all right?” Robert said gesturing at his stomach. “I can finish if you need to lie down.”

“I’m all right,” Flynn said smiling. “It’s not too bad now.”

“I like those smiles a lot more than all those worry lines,” said Robert as he stood as well. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“It’s all right. I sort of feel better now, embarrassed…but better.”

Robert smiled and led the way back to the laundry tubs. Flynn tossed the apple core towards the compost pile and returned to the wash. He thought as he worked; glad that he wouldn’t have to compete with the Prince for Robert’s attention. After a while he realized that it had been a little irrational to be jealous in the first place. Robert hadn’t shown a bit of interest in anyone else in the village before or after their bonding.

Then there was his gift. He wouldn’t have gone through the trouble and expense of finding and potting the Andraste’s Grace if he wasn’t at least interested in seeing things work out between them. Flynn decided that next time he wouldn’t wait for Robert to notice something, he’d just ask to begin with. Robert might not be able to tell him everything, sometimes his job might require secrecy but he understood that.

His thoughts turned to how careful the big man was. Despite the emotional day this was turning out to be Flynn hoped that they would continue what was becoming a nightly pattern. He was enjoying all the different things Robert was showing him. It felt like a step to becoming closer, a true couple instead of two people thrown together through circumstance.

Flynn wrung out the last shirt thinking of how small the baby’s clothes would be in comparison to Robert’s. It made him a little sad that he wasn’t looking forward to holding it. Flynn certainly was and he couldn’t even feel it yet. He dropped the shirt into the clear water and stood to empty the tub. A thought struck him and he turned to Robert.

“Robert,” he said taking a step closer to where he stood hanging a shirt on the line. “Would being around an infant help?”

“Probably,” Robert said. He turned after pinning the shirt onto the clothesline and squatted next to the rinse tub. “Not much we can do until it gets here though.”

“There is,” Flynn said grinning as he knelt next to the big man. “My baby sister, it won’t be too much longer until she’s born. We could ask Dad and Papa about making this dinner a weekly thing. You could get to know my family better and after she’s born, you could get used to having an infant in the house.”

“Couldn’t hurt to ask I suppose,” Robert said smiling. “Let’s get this done. They’ll be expecting us soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

Robert hadn’t been dreading dinner with Flynn’s family but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it either. The only person he had regular contact with was Evelyn. Devin was a close second. Both had been watching him closely. She had been no sourer than she usually was and Devin hadn’t moved beyond civility. Anders he only knew in passing and Carver he didn’t know at all.

Flynn was given a warm welcome when they arrived and he stayed by the door. Anders and Carver were both in the kitchen area when they entered. Robert smiled a little as the currently youngest Hawke slammed into his big brother. Anders followed him at a much more sedate pace.

“Easy Carver,” Anders admonished him tolerantly. “There’s a baby in there too.”

“Sorry Papa,” Carver said in a rush. He stepped back a little and bounced from foot to foot in excitement. “I’m alpha and Dad’s going to start training me soon!”

“That’s great!” Flynn exclaimed happily. He leaned on Carver’s shoulder and tugged gently at his thick mop of unruly hair. “You’re going to have to do something about this soon though. Wouldn’t want someone pulling it.”

Carver pushed him playfully away and a small scuffle broke out. They were both grinning as Anders shook his head, watching them affectionately. It had the look of something that was routine, a ritual almost. The younger trying his hardest to get the upper hand on the elder, who was one step ahead. Robert didn’t know if he had any siblings, had never done anything like this. Their antics worried him a little but he stayed where he was. Anders didn’t seem concerned at all.

“All right, that’s enough,” Anders said when Flynn had his brother in a bear hug after a few minutes. “Go attack the salad Carver.”

“Yes Papa,” Carver said still grinning as he jogged back to the kitchen.

Anders pulled Flynn, who was also still grinning, into a hug. The boy leaned awkwardly over Anders’ large belly. Robert watched as the elder mage glanced at the mark he’d accidentally left on the boy’s neck. He’d been so responsive to Robert’s attention there but for reason’s he could only guess at, Flynn hadn’t healed it. A smirk was sent his way as Flynn whispered quietly in his Papa’s ear.

“Well come in,” said Anders after he’d nodded at Flynn. “You don’t have to stand by the door.”

“Where are Dad and Evie?” Flynn asked standing to the side as Robert approached them.

“They’ll be here shortly,” Anders answered. “Why don’t you set the table, Flynn?”

Flynn nodded and followed Carver to the kitchen. Robert watched him, glad that his mood had improved a lot since their earlier discussion. Anders stood in front of him, smiling warmly as he asked, “Would you care to help me get the food to the table?”

“All right,” said Robert the tension he’d felt since entering draining away.

There was small talk as they helped Flynn set the table. Anders asked him questions about his future position with the guard while he directed where dishes were to be placed. Robert wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not, that Anders hadn’t mentioned the bruise at all. He could only hope Devin would react in a similar manner if he noticed it. When Devin arrived with Evelyn there were more hugs and friendly chatter.

“Have you finished that chapter yet?” Anders asked Flynn after everyone had been served.

“Err…no,” Flynn said smiling sheepishly. “I’ve been…a little preoccupied.” Evelyn snorted in amusement but remained quiet. Robert couldn’t help a small smile either as another brief smirk was sent his way by the boy’s Papa.

“I feel a bit left out,” Devin said smiling a little. “Why are we all smiling?”

“We’ll talk later,” Anders said mildly.

Flynn’s smile faltered a little as he watched Devin. Robert tried to keep his expression neutral as he watched both of them. He wondered at the feeling he got that there was some sort of communication going on between Devin and Anders. They weren’t the first bonded pair he’d gotten this impression from. He decided to ask Flynn about it later.

Devin’s smile grew as he said, “Fair enough.”

“Now that we’re all here,” Flynn said after a moment. “Could we make this a regular thing? Robert could get to know the rest of you better and I kind of miss everyone.”

“I don’t see why not,” Anders said. “I’ll probably need some more help with all the cooking in around five weeks.”

“Robert and I could come earlier after the baby is born and I can help,” Flynn said smiling.

“Sounds good,” said Anders happily.

“I might not always be able to be here,” Evelyn said. “I’ll come as often as I can though.”

“I can talk to Cullen about it if you’d like,” Robert said.

“That would be nice,” she said smiling briefly.

The rest of their dinner conversation wandered typically from subject to subject. They spoke about Evelyn settling in at the barracks, Carver’s training that would soon begin and of course about Flynn and Robert. Both babies were mentioned at some point and they were told that Flynn’s baby sister was to be named Marilyn. Neither of his parents brought up the mark on Flynn’s neck and Prince Callias was also not mentioned at all.

The evening had been pleasant with very few tense moments. If they all went this well dinner with the Hawkes wouldn’t be something to dread at all. Robert had spent most of this evening quietly observing family life. He would have his own family soon enough and any insight on how he was supposed to behave was very welcomed. When they arrived home, he and Flynn took a few minutes to pull the dry clothes off of the line and they were inside folding when Robert thought of the silent communication.

“Flynn, can all bonded pairs read each other’s thoughts?” he asked casually.

“Not all,” said Flynn as he continued to fold. “I know Keran and Feynriel can. Dad and Papa can tell you right where the other one is. Uncle Fen and Aunt Beth share feelings through the bond instead of thoughts. It’s a little different for each pair. Why do you ask?”

“It seemed like your parents were talking without talking tonight,” Robert said looking across the bed at him. “It’s not the first time I’ve gotten that feeling either.”

“That’s…a little complicated,” Flynn said looking up as well. “They don’t know each other’s thoughts through the bond. Papa is…possessed by a spirit.”

“When did that happen?” Robert asked cautiously. After a few seconds he added, “Does Cullen know this?”

“Long before I was born and yes, he does, but not many others do,” he said delicately. “Evie and I were only told recently. They keep it secret because not everyone knows the difference between spirits and demons. Justice can communicate with Dad through their bond, that’s likely what happened.”

“I won’t say anything,” said Robert reassuringly. “You’ll have to explain that difference but it doesn’t have to be now.” If the man hadn’t become an abomination in the eight years Robert had been living here he wasn’t likely to.

Flynn smiled and they continued in silence. When the folded clothes had been put away Robert sat at the table with the notes he had written so far with Flynn sitting opposite him, a book open in front of him.

“Robert, what does it feel like?” Flynn asked quietly after they had been sitting for a while.

“What does what feel like?” he said looking up to see Flynn watching him intently.

“The bond,” Flynn clarified. “What is it like for you?”

“It’s…hard to explain,” Robert said frowning a little.

“Try,” he urged gently. “I’ve asked a lot of pairs. For some it’s a feeling and others a specific…presence somehow. I can feel a bit of you deep inside me, like a seed. I think it manifests in a meaningful way for each person.”

“I guess it’s more of a feeling,” said Robert after a moment of thought. “That urge I have to protect you.”

Flynn nodded thoughtfully and went back to his book after a moment. Robert put away his notes and sat quietly going over the day’s events in his head. He was glad that he’d been able to convince Flynn that he wasn’t interested in the Prince. Their bonding hadn’t been planned but Robert wasn’t really interested in anyone else.

His thoughts turned to the bond. It was more than an imperative to keep this particular mage safe. When he looked at others in the village he didn’t get a feeling of ‘mine’ like he did when Flynn was present. He suspected that the boy had those same feelings. There was no other reason he could see for his jealousy, however small it had been. Perhaps this was what the bond was truly for, encouraging two perfect strangers to get along.

“So,” Flynn said, his eyes sparkling as he shut his book a short while later. “Shall we get ready for bed?”

Robert smiled, glad that he was still eager despite everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next two weeks when Flynn wasn’t in the garden or at the clinic he could usually be found weeding people’s personal gardens for a bit of coin. He’d gathered almost enough to pay for the tub but had run into a problem. There were no more personal gardens that needed a bit of care in Haven. Flynn wasn’t sure how he was going to come up the last bit of coin he needed and Dagna would have it finished by weeks end.

Even after he paid her there was another small problem. There was nowhere to put it in Robert’s tiny house. The house that was still being built would have plenty of room but where to store it until the house was finished was being problematic. Flynn sighed and pushed both issues away for the moment. Right now he was still at the clinic awaiting Robert.

He was due for another check-up. Robert had expressed interest in being present for the next one. The warrior had noticed the gentle swell his abdomen had acquired and seemed fascinated by it. It would still be a while before they could find out the baby’s gender but they could at least be sure that there was only one and not two. Flynn was excited even though it was routine.

Robert was late however. It wasn’t a large amount of time, yet. Flynn had been warned beforehand that it was possible. His duties had multiplied the closer they got to Prince Callias’ visit. In addition to added security measures being worked out with the King’s guard outside the gates, Robert had still been systematically going through all of the people who’d gone on the last expedition to Orzammar. Flynn hadn’t been asked his questions yet but he figured it was only a matter of time.

Their nighttime activities had continued in the pattern begun those first few days. It didn’t happen every night but most nights there was some form of sexual activity. Flynn had a few discussions with Anders in the couple of days following their first family dinner about how he could help Robert with his fear. Robert was still very cautious but he was pleased with the results so far.

To date there had still been no penetration. Flynn wasn’t really worried about it but he definitely wanted it. Robert hadn’t left him unsatisfied at any point and he thought the warrior went to sleep satisfied as well. He wondered if there was something specific Robert was waiting for. Flynn couldn’t imagine what and he was seriously considering just asking him about it.

The second and third family dinner had both gone as well as the first one had. Robert seemed a little more at ease with his family and this made Flynn very happy. It would make the addition of Marilyn within the next month go much smoother. The next one was planned for his and Evelyn’s birthday just under a week away.

Flynn sighed again and turned away from the window. “He must have gotten held up,” he said a bit dejectedly while he made his way slowly over to where Anders and Feynriel waited by the door to the back room. “Let’s just get started.”

“We could wait a bit longer,” Anders said as Flynn followed Feynriel into the room and sat on the exam table.

“Robert said he might be late,” said Flynn with a little shrug. “It’s the next one that he won’t want to miss.”

“The Prince should be gone by then and things around here will hopefully get back to normal,” Anders said irritably.

Flynn nodded and pulled his shirt off, handing it to Anders before he lay flat on the table. The door was shut and Feynriel smiled before beginning. He pushed the front of Flynn’s loosely laced trousers down a bit. Anders stood by him while the other healer pushed at his stomach. Flynn had watched both of them perform this examination on others but he didn’t know exactly what Feynriel was looking for. His training at the clinic hadn’t progressed this far yet.

“Won’t be much to see yet but let’s have a look anyway,” Feynriel said pulling the front of his trousers back up.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Robert stepped inside. “Blighted Prince,” he grumbled irritably.

“You made it,” Flynn said smiling.

“What kept you?” Anders asked curiously.

“Bloody spoiled brat,” Robert said crossing the room quickly to stand beside Anders. “A messenger brought another note, this one detailing his requirements for accommodations. He’s also added Flynn as a required escort.”

“Me? Why me?” Flynn asked in confusion rising up on his elbows. Anders frowned deeply.

Feynriel pushed him back down gently. “If we could focus for a moment,” he scolded. “We’re almost finished and this spell works better if the patient is calm and relaxed.”

“I beg your pardon,” Robert said apologetically.

“Relax Flynn,” Feynriel said soothingly turning his gaze back to Flynn. “I’m just going to check a few things.”

Flynn nodded and took a deep breath. Anders took his hand and he felt Robert’s resting lightly on his shin. The room was quiet and the three of them watched as Feynriel’s hands began to glow a soft blue. His eyes were shut as his hands hovered over Flynn’s belly, slowing moving from one side to the other.

“Only one,” Feynriel said with a smile as his eyes opened and the glow died. “Everything seems normal.”

“That’s a relief,” Flynn sighed happily.

Robert smiled briefly before turning to Anders. “Devin wanted to speak with you as soon as possible.”

Anders nodded, handing Flynn his shirt as he sat up. “Why does Callias want Flynn up in those caves too?”

“He didn’t say,” Robert answered with a frown. “It’s likely he knows that I’m bonded with Flynn though.”

“How could he know that?” Flynn asked. “He didn’t get near enough to the cave to see me…did he?"

“Flynn, if he’d have come any closer we wouldn’t have a Prince,” Robert said. “We’ll have plenty of time to discuss this later. Right now I have to get back to Cullen and Devin so we can decide where to put the little shit.”

“I’ll go with you,” Anders said distractedly. “Will you be all right Flynn?”

“I’m fine,” he said pulling his shirt back on. “He’s not here yet.”

“I’ll see you later,” Robert said to him before turning to the door. “We’ll have a lot to talk about.”

Anders followed him out and Flynn turned to Feynriel. “Do you need me to stay with Papa gone?” he asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Feynriel said.

Flynn spent a good portion of his evening at the clinic. Anders hadn’t returned by the time the mages who would remain at the clinic throughout the night arrived. His thoughts bounced restlessly between the Prince and what Robert might want to talk about. He met the warrior on the way home and he explained to Flynn what he’d found out with his questioning.

Several members of the search teams had brief glimpses of a black wolf while they were headed back to the caravan. No one remembered seeing it on the way to Orzammar or while Robert and Flynn were in the cave. There were also several people who remember spotting a black wolf at various points along the road to Haven. One of the guards who had seen it more than once had followed the wolf into the woods. She had intended to scare it away or kill it if needed but it had simply disappeared.

“What makes you think the wolf is the Prince?” asked Flynn as they sat to eat.

“Stories I’ve heard about the Hero of Ferelden and some of her companions,” Robert said tearing a roll in half. He scooped up some of his mashed potatoes with it and swallowed it before continuing. “There are rumors of a raven-haired apostate that could change forms like that, a giant spider or an enormous bear. Both of your fathers have met the Witch of the Wilds and they both told me that she could turn into a dragon. What do you remember of Ferelden’s current King and Queen?”

“They both fought the archdemon in Denerim,” Flynn said slowly as he thought. “They’re bonded, she’s omega…I’ve met both of them very briefly come to think of it. I didn’t pay much attention to them though. Why do you ask?”

“Ever heard the rumor that Queen Morrigan is a daughter to the Witch of the Wilds?”

Flynn shook his head as he pushed a forkful of potatoes into his peas. Robert inhaled another couple of bites before he continued.

“Anders knew the Hero of Ferelden and he’s pretty sure that last _isn’t_ a rumor. If the one can turn into a dragon, it stands to reason she’d teach her daughter the trick and she in turn taught it to her son. He was watching us almost the whole way back to Haven. I still can’t figure out why though. Did you see a black wolf?”

“Not that I recall. I wasn’t exactly paying much attention though,” Flynn said. “I can guess why he started following. He was probably interested in you.”

“So why didn’t he stop when it was obvious that I wasn’t available?” Robert said frowning. “What was he doing out there in the first place? It makes little sense.”

Flynn nodded in agreement. As they finished their dinner in silence he wondered if Prince Callias’ reasons for continuing to follow the caravan didn’t have something to do with him. Why else would he require Flynn to go up the mountain with him and Robert?


	17. Chapter 17

While the dishes were being washed, Flynn put everything out of his mind. He concentrated on his reading for as long as he could. There was something he wanted and tonight he was determined to get it. Robert looked up from his notes when Flynn shut the book with a loud thump in the quiet room. He stood and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of the laundry tub. Flynn stood and moved around the table.

Robert moved his forearms away from the table with a raised eyebrow and Flynn settled on his lap. There was very little space between them, in another month he wouldn’t fit in this small space. For now though, their proximity was exactly what he wanted. Flynn tugged on his shirt and Robert raised his arms up, allowing him to pull it off. It was dropped to the floor and Flynn let his hands settle on the warrior’s broad shoulders.

He smiled as Robert’s hands settled on his hips. Flynn leaned down, tilting his head and pressed their lips together. He let his hands wander over shoulders and down to his thick arms, keeping his lips parted in invitation. Robert took the opportunity quickly and they were soon panting between brief pauses. Flynn used the knowledge of what his partner liked that he had gained over the last weeks. He ran his fingers through Robert’s short hair, moved his hips to rub them together, and massaged that soft spot just below his ear. Flynn moaned softly as fingers were run lightly along his hip while the other rubbed circles on the back side of his knee.

Flynn leaned back against the table gasping for breath. Watching closely, he smiled as Robert’s fingers slowly made their way to his small belly. There was a moment of gentle strokes before the laces on his trousers were unknotted and pulled loose. The warrior glanced at him and Flynn nodded, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. His stiff cock was gingerly pulled free of his small clothes and disappeared into Robert’s large hand.

“Did you have anything specific in mind?” Robert asked softly while he stroked slowly with mild pressure.

“I do,” Flynn said after a pleased hum. “Why haven’t we…had intercourse? Is there something you’re waiting for?”

“There is,” he answered with a little smile. His hand moved slowly up and down on Flynn’s member. “When we began this you were still nervous.” Flynn let his hands wander down to his chest, tracing the edges of his pectoral muscles. “We’re both much more comfortable with each other after weeks of exploring and playing. I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up again.”

“I’ve brought it up,” said Flynn moving his bottom against the hardness beneath him. “You’re clearly interested.” He moved his hands back up to Robert’s shoulders and leaned forward slightly, trapping his hand between them and pressing their lips together briefly. “Can we…please?”

Robert’s smile widened as he worked both hands beneath Flynn’s arse. “Of course. Hold on to me.”

Flynn wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck as he stood, pushing the chair backwards with his legs. Robert walked slowly towards the bed after Flynn had locked his ankles together at the small of his back. He held tightly as Robert supported him under his bottom with one hand. With one knee already on the bed, Robert leaned forward and braced himself with his free arm. Flynn was lowered gently to the bed while they kissed. They paused a moment to pull their trousers and small clothes off. Flynn scooted backwards a little as Robert knelt between his legs.

“Is this all right?” Robert asked spreading his legs.

Flynn nodded, his gaze going between the warrior’s small smile and his thick cock. One of his legs ended up propped on his shoulder and the other braced on one of his thighs. The back of his knee was being massaged again but Flynn was very aware of his other hand as well. Robert hadn’t avoided his entrance completely. The circling was familiar, spreading the slick that had seeped out. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt a single finger being pushed into him.

“Okay?” said Robert softly. Neither the finger inside of him nor the ones at his knee stopped moving but he was watching Flynn intently.

He slowly exhaled and took another shuddering breath as he nodded again. Flynn sort of remembered this feeling, pleasant but odd. The constant pressure behind his knee lightened a little as Robert added another finger. The careful movement of his fingers in and out of him changed slightly, crooking, pressing against his walls lightly. Flynn whimpered and arched his back when Robert found a spot that sent pleasure rippling through him.

“There it is,” Robert said with a pleased smile.

“Again,” Flynn gasped gripping the sheets tightly. “Do that…again.”

Robert pulled his fingers back, almost out of him entirely but pushed them back in angled to hit that spot. Flynn groaned softly hardly aware that the hand that had been rubbing the back of his knee was now moving slowly up and down his thigh. A third finger was added and Flynn barely noticed, focused as he was on pleasure that tightened in his gut at every pass on that spot.

His hips moved to meet Robert’s fingers, his hands relaxing and clenching rhythmically, his cock stiff with a bead of moisture on the head. Suddenly he was empty and Robert loomed over him, his leg now over his thigh. The warrior leaned down and swallowed his whine. Flynn was soundly kissed and he gripped the big man’s shoulders tightly.

“Ready?”

“Yes, please…”

Flynn brought his legs up as Robert sat back on his heels. He watched the warrior from between them, watched him scoot closer. His cock was thicker than three fingers but there was no pain as it was pushed slowly inside. Pausing with the knot resting against his entrance, Flynn let out a shaky breath he’d been holding. He felt stretched, the odd sensation of being full remained but it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“Still okay?” Robert asked easing Flynn’s legs down over his thighs. He leaned forward again brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as the mage simply nodded.

He couldn’t hold in a groan as Robert pulled back and then moved back in, brushing against that spot as he did. The slow glide in and out had Flynn panting heavily, pleased noises of every sort escaping him when that spot was brushed against. Through the almost mind numbing pleasure he realized Robert’s knot would be constantly pressing on that little bundle of nerves inside of him. Knowing the careful warrior wouldn’t let it pass into him Flynn gripped his arms and wrapped his legs around Robert’s waist. Using all of his strength, he pulled himself up to meet Robert’s next thrust.

Robert grunted and Flynn gasped at the slight burning sensation as his knot passed through. “Ancestors Flynn,” he said in a soft whisper.

“Maker’s arse,” Flynn said breathily. He let his arms and legs drop to the bed. They would be stuck together for a little while now but he hardly cared about that. His eyes closed, mouth open as he panted trying to take in the sudden sensations. Flynn now felt stuffed, full to bursting and he found that he liked that feeling. He also discovered that he was right. Robert’s knot pressed pleasantly against that spot.

Flynn wiggled his hips and promptly groaned when Robert began thrusting again. Still slow but gaining speed, the warrior bent over him. Resting on his elbows kisses were placed along his jaw and down to his neck. Flynn was now moaning steadily, as he feebly held the stronger man to him. Pleasure coiled deep in his gut. He shouted when the tension released suddenly, thrusting up against Robert with his heels planted in the bed as his cock pulsed between them. The quick but steady rhythm stuttered as Robert gasped close to his ear. Another hard thrust and they moaned in unison as Flynn was filled with his seed.

The only sound that filled the room for several minutes was the sound of their panting. Robert slowly rose to his hands, looking down at Flynn with one eyebrow raised. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Flynn said with a wide grin. “I feel a little…floaty.”

Robert chuckled as he carefully sat back on his heels. Flynn gasped as he did, his cock sliding out of him slightly but stopping at the knot. “How much longer are we going to be stuck?” asked Flynn when the flutters in his stomach had settled down again.

“Should only be a few more minutes,” Robert said rubbing the top of his thighs lightly. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted it,” said Flynn with a shrug and a sheepish smile. “I didn’t think you’d do it either.”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Robert said with a small shake of his head. “I was a little worried you’d be afraid.”

“What’s there to be afraid of?” Flynn said resting his hands on his belly. “We’ve already done this. It’s hazy, but you didn’t cause the pain I remember. Now that I really know what that knot feels like, you’d better not hesitate next time.”

“You amaze me sometimes,” Robert said with a fond smile. “All innocence and smiles, kind to absolutely everyone and you aren’t the least bit afraid of me.”

“You’ve never given me a reason to be,” Flynn said with a smile.

“You make me feel like a grumpy old bear,” he said with another small shake of his head. Robert scooted backwards and his cock pulled free with a quiet slurping sound. Flynn shivered a little but didn’t move much more. “Do you want to bathe?”

“No,” Flynn said with a sudden yawn. “I’m really sleepy. I’ll do it in the morning.”

Flynn watched as Robert leaned over the side of the bed. He grabbed a pair of small clothes and cleaned the spend off of Flynn’s stomach and chest. Robert made a token effort of cleaning off his cock before dropping them back over the side of the bed. The warrior settled on his back next to his mage, fingers laced underneath his head.

Impulsively, Flynn rolled to his side resting his head on one broad shoulder and draping an arm across his midsection. He smiled when he felt Robert’s arm around his shoulders.

“You’re my grumpy old bear,” Flynn murmured sleepily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be a little obsessed with Flynn for the moment. I will get back to my other WIP's but it'll have to be when this one let's my brain go. =)

When Robert woke the next morning he was wrapped tightly around Flynn. The mage was still asleep, one arm under the pillow and the other resting on top. His legs were pulled up close to his body and they had pressed against one another during the night. Even though it was summer, it could still get a little chilly in the mornings. Neither of them had worn nightclothes and they had fallen asleep on top of the blanket. They had likely stayed together in their sleep simply to stave off the cold.

Early dawn light filtered in through the window but he felt no pressing need to start the day. There would be more meetings with the King’s guard and a private one with Devin and Commander Cullen. Robert wasn’t looking forward to either of them but he wanted to know why the Prince was so interested in both him and Flynn.

He wasn’t looking forward to going up the mountain, hadn’t been since the first notice they’d received but it was now worse. Prince Callias likely knew Flynn was pregnant. Dragging him up through the tunnels seemed like an unnecessary danger to both him and the baby but there was little Robert could do about it. Devin hadn’t liked the idea either but didn’t seem as worried as Robert felt.

After what Flynn had done last night, Robert wasn’t quite as worried either. He’d grown fond of this skinny mage that he’d been stuck with. Most people he’d had sex with were terrified of taking his knot and being stuck together. Flynn’s determination and bravery were a constant surprise. Robert sighed contentedly and pulled the mage closer to him.

“Morning,” Flynn mumbled sleepily after a while.

“Good morning,” Robert said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” he answered happily as he stretched. “Ugh…sticky.”

“Let’s get cleaned up then,” said Robert smiling.

They ate breakfast after a quick wash. Flynn had smiled constantly as they spoke over their simple meal. Parting amiably at the door, Robert watched him stride away before sighing heavily and heading for the barracks. At the moment he envied the mage and his plants a little. They were going to be much easier to deal with than all this fuss over the Prince.

The messenger, who’d brought the second note, had been sent away with a reply before Robert arrived at Cullen’s office. The only place that met all of Prince Callias’ conditions was, perhaps a little ironically, his little one roomed shack. If their new house had been more than half-finished there wouldn’t have been any problem with letting the Prince occupy it for a while. He’d have been close to the guards where it would be easier to keep an eye on him.

Robert was a little surprised when Devin argued as strongly against him and Flynn staying in their empty bedroom as he did. Anders simply wouldn’t hear of it. The Prince would be staying in the empty bedroom whether he liked it or not. Robert was extremely grateful, especially after last night. It had taken him some coaxing to get Flynn to make as much noise as he wanted during their sexual activities. He was certain that Anders knew how far they had progressed in that area and he was pretty sure Devin knew as well. Perhaps he didn’t know as much as Anders knew but Robert wanted to avoid having that embarrassing conversation for as long as possible.

The meeting with the Captain of the King’s Guard went better than he had expected it to. They had agreed to an increased presence in Haven’s guards at the lake and on top of the surrounding wall. The Prince would have a retinue of his own guards, who would be staying with him while inside the village. They would likely be sleeping at the barracks with one or two posted at Devin’s house. That was an arrangement Devin and Anders would have to go over with Callias when he arrived.

A good portion of the rest of his morning was spent trying to work the extra guards into the roster without interfering with heat cycles. It was proving a challenging and extremely tedious task. Every additional guard added was checked and rechecked against a chart Cullen had. This chart had the name of every bonded alpha and omega that was under his command. Robert noticed that his name had been added to the very bottom but unlike all of the other names his didn’t have a date range next to it. Possibly because it would be a while before Flynn went into heat again.

“Sod it all,” Robert mumbled wearily as he sat back in his chair. After a couple of hours of looking at this chart he had dates and names tumbling around in his head in a confusing swirl. “How do you keep all this straight?”

“A lot of practice,” Cullen said smiling. “It doesn’t normally take this long. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I think I’d rather be on the wall,” said Robert scrubbing his face. “When will Devin get here?”

“Soon,” said Cullen.

“Very soon I hope,” Robert sighed as he leaned forward again.

A brief knock sounded on the door a short while later before it was opened. Devin stepped through, shutting the door and leaning on it. He crossed his arms over his chest and propped a foot on the door behind him. “Now that we’re all here, let’s share what we’ve found. Who wants to go first?”

“I will,” said Robert as he stood. He paced the length of the room while he relayed the same information he’d told Flynn the night before. When he finished Devin was frowning slightly.

“That doesn’t explain what he was doing out there in the first place,” Devin said.

“I know,” Robert said irritably. “I don’t like any of this.”

“You’re not going to like what I’ve found out,” said Devin. “There’s a temple up there beyond those caves. This site was chosen because Anders thought that it had been abandoned. The Hero of Ferelden slew the dragon that was up there and I think the villagers that were here before as well. Sebastian saved old records and books that he found in the old chantry. The records stop abruptly shortly before the final battle at Denerim with the archdemon.”

“The Hero wasn’t the kindest person,” Cullen said contemplatively. “She wouldn’t have slaughtered a whole village without good reason.”

“She must have done it to keep whatever’s up there in that temple a secret,” Devin said nodding. “From those old books it seemed like the people who were here before were part of some strange cult that worshiped Andraste.”

“A scholar disappeared up here as well, fairly well known too, Brother Genitivi,” Robert said. “His house in Denerim has become a sort of…stop on some kind of pilgrimage for truly devoted followers of his. I remember asking them about his strange disappearance. They only knew he followed his research to the Frostbacks and was never seen again.”

“It’s very likely Prince Callias knows what’s in that temple,” Cullen said after a thoughtful pause. “Both of his parents traveled with the Hero of Ferelden during the blight. I’ve managed to find out that his mother taught him to use his magic. He’s also become very interested in the history of Andraste, not our religion that was built around her but the woman herself.”

“This is all very interesting,” Robert said into the silence that followed. “None of it explains what he wants from me and Flynn.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Devin said frowning deeply. “All we can do now is wait and watch. Maybe we can find out what happened to this Brother and what he was researching. It’s clear Prince Callias wants whatever’s up there in that temple.”

“Neither of us is very religious,” said Robert. “Why would he want us to help him get it? It makes no sense.”

“Cullen,” Devin said pushing away from the door. “May I borrow your second in command for a moment?”

“We are finished I take it?” Cullen asked curiously.

“I can’t see much more we can do until Prince Callias gets here,” answered Devin with a shrug. “I’ll see what else I can dig up but you two need to prepare yourselves and the guard.”

Cullen nodded and turned to Robert. “I’ll see you in the training area after lunch. You need more practice with the Templar skills.”

“Yes Commander,” Robert said. He followed Devin out of Cullen’s office worried that he may soon need those skills. When they were quite a distance away from any who might fancy eavesdropping, he asked, “What did you want to speak about?”

“Flynn,” Devin said with a smirk. “He seems happy. I think he’s even grown a little fond.”

“Yes,” Robert said with a smile thinking of his last words before they fell asleep last night. “I may be a little fond as well.”

“Good,” Devin said fiercely turning to face him. “Hold onto that, remember it, and _do not_ let Callias get Flynn alone. The only reason I can think of for him following you, for demanding both of you as an escort through the caves when there are plenty of capable people is that the Prince wants you for himself.”

“Flynn said something similar last night,” Robert said slowly.

“He’s a bright lad,” Devin said smirking again. “He’s been taught to defend himself and if he’s already made that connection he’ll be wary of Callias. I’d rather our dear Prince didn’t get a chance to get him out of the way.”

“He won’t,” said Robert with a determined frown. 


	19. Chapter 19

Robert had seemed a little preoccupied at lunch. It hadn’t affected Flynn’s good mood very much. He assumed it was more Prince troubles and if it persisted Flynn would ask him about it. For now he hurried to the clinic. While tending to the garden this morning he thought of a perfect solution to where the tub could be stored until their house was finished.

It was a moderately busy afternoon in the clinic and it took Flynn most of it to get Anders to himself. With the apprentices gone and the flow of people down to a trickle he joined the older mage as he took stock of their potions cabinet. Flynn helped him count what they had and take note of what needed to be replaced after asking to talk.

Anders shut the doors to the cabinet and rubbed his belly. “She’s restless,” he said with a smile. “Come sit with me, I’ve got to get off my feet.”

“Why don’t you stay home?” Flynn said quietly as he followed Anders to one of the unoccupied cots in a corner of the room. “I can stay longer and I’m sure we can find someone to help if we really need it.”

“And deprive myself of our private conversations?” said Anders playfully. “Never.”

“Papa,” said Flynn with a slightly worried frown. “You said yourself that she’s a strain.”

“I’m fine,” Anders said reassuringly as he lowered himself carefully down onto the cot. “I hate not being busy. You and Evelyn were the absolute worst. I couldn’t do a single thing for fear of going into labor too early. I’m sure you didn’t want to talk about me however. Is Robert doing any better?”

“Much better,” Flynn said as he sat next to Anders. “Your advice was very helpful. He’s still a little hesitant but we’ll keep working on it.”

“I’m sure you will,” he said with a little smirk. “Now we just need Marilyn so he’s not so afraid of your baby.”

Flynn could feel his cheeks heat a little as they always did when he discussed his new sex life with his father. He smiled anyway as he replied. “That can wait until she’s ready. I have a favor to ask.”

“What do you need?” he asked seriously.

“I need you and Dad to store something for me,” Flynn said turning slightly towards Anders. “It would only be until Lance and his workers finish our house.”

“Is this for some sort of surprise you have planned?” Anders said.

“It’s a gift,” said Flynn trying to hide his excitement. “Robert doesn’t have a wash tub. He probably hasn’t had a proper bath in years because he never found one big enough. I had Dagna make one and now that it’s almost finished, there’s just nowhere to put it.”

“Maker, that’s got to be one big tub,” said Anders raising his eyebrows in astonishment. “That couldn’t have been cheap. Do you have enough coin?”

“Almost,” Flynn said waving his hand dismissively. Asking either of his parents for the few silvers he still needed was a very last resort. “I was thinking if you put it on my old bed it wouldn’t be in the way.”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Anders said after a moment of thought. “It’ll be on Carver’s bed though. He’s taken over yours. When are you going to present this gift?”

“I’ll probably take him along to go get it,” Flynn said with a shrug. “I’m not sure I should try to lift it. Dagna said she’d have it finished by the end of the week.”

“You know Flynn,” said Anders with a grin. “It’s not too typical to give your mate a gift on your birthday.”

“I’m not sure when his is,” Flynn said sheepishly. “He’s already given me my gift and besides, I’ll get to use it too…eventually.”

Anders smiled and leaned back against the wall wearily. “Maybe I should stay home a bit more,” he sighed after a moment.

“You look tired,” said Flynn in concern. “We could switch when we go home. You wouldn’t be completely bored and…”

“All right,” Anders said in resignation. “I guess I can stop worrying everyone and admit I’m old. Devin’s been trying to get me to stay home for a while now.”

“Maybe Dad can keep you from being bored,” Flynn said with a shrug. “Anyway, thanks for agreeing to keep the tub for me…us.”

“You’re welcome,” said Anders with a small smile. “Help me up please.”

Flynn stood and pulled the other to his feet. They told Feynriel that he would be staying for Anders at least until Marilyn was born. Feynriel looked honestly relieved and Anders was shooed out the door. Flynn didn’t mind staying at the clinic for his father but that would make getting the last few silvers he needed a lot harder to come by. He thought about how he could come up with it as he made poultices. Flynn still hadn’t come up with a solution when it was time to go home. He waved to Feynriel before heading towards the door and stopped abruptly when he nearly bumped into Zach.

“Flynn,” he said with a sudden bright smile. “Hang on I’ll walk you home. I just have to give Papa a message.”

“Alright,” said Flynn smiling. He waited patiently while Zach spoke briefly with Feynriel. It had been a while since he’d spoken to any of his friends more than a quick greeting in passing. Now that he would be staying later at the clinic it would be a while longer before he could do anything fun with them.

“You’ve been awful busy lately,” Zach said as soon as the clinic door was closed behind them. “What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been doing things to make coin,” Flynn said as he headed them in the direction of home. “I’ve almost got enough to pay for a gift I commissioned from Dagna for Robert. Now I’ll be staying at the clinic later for my Papa and I just don’t know how I’m going to come up with the rest of it.”

“How much do you need?” Zach asked innocently.

“Only a few silvers,” said Flynn with a shrug. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out though.”

“I can give you the rest,” said Zach reaching for his coin pouch.

“You don’t have to Zach,” Flynn said shaking his head.

“It’s all right,” he said smiling. “I want to.” Zach stopped them and placed four silvers in in Flynn’s palm.

“I’m sorry,” Flynn said feeling suddenly guilty. “I know I haven’t been around much lately. There’s just a lot going on. I don’t mean to complain constantly.”

“It’s all right Flynn,” Zach said quietly when he fell silent. “I can’t speak for the others…but I understand. You’re the first of us…you have more responsibility now. Your baby sister, the Captain, moving out of your parent’s home…and you’ve been my best friend as long as I can remember.”

“Zach?” Flynn said looking at him questioningly. “Is there something wrong?”

He smiled and said, “Not really. I just wonder sometimes…what would have happened if I’d been walking on the edge that day.”

“Oh Zach,” said Flynn frowning deeply. “I never thought…and here I’ve been…I’m so sorry…”

“It’s all right Flynn,” Zach said gently. “I was pretty confused at first, before we got back to the village. Angry and jealous. I had a long talk with Dad about this. He said I should be happy for you and just be a good friend. You didn’t seem very happy at first. Something’s changed now. You smile as much as you used to. I like to think I helped…maybe just a bit.”

“You have,” said Flynn pulling him into a brief hug. “Thank you for this.” He held up his hand that was closed around the coin he’d been given and smiled. “And for being patient enough to listen to me.”

“Any time,” said Zach grinning. “I’m sure you’ll return the favor sometime.”

“Absolutely,” Flynn said as they continued on to his home talking the whole way.

*

Robert had found concentrating on Cullen a little difficult all afternoon. Somehow, he’d gotten through the rest of it without being reprimanded for his lax attention but he suspected Cullen understood and had let it slide. He’d been thinking of Flynn and the Prince. There was simply no way that Robert could be close to the mage at all times.

Throughout the afternoon he’d been going over Flynn’s normal daily routine. Most of his day was spent with others, at the clinic or with Robert. It was his mornings caring for the garden when he would be the most vulnerable to attack. He wouldn’t demand that the mage give up his time in the garden. Robert simply couldn’t deny him something that he so obviously treasured.

This left him with the problem of how to make sure it wasn’t the end of him. As he walked home, deep in thought, he paused just outside of his yard. Flynn was sitting on the steps with Zach again. They were deep in conversation and hadn’t noticed him yet. Robert smiled, hoping he’d found a solution that both of them could live with.

When they noticed his approach, Zach once more left almost immediately. Robert was told of Flynn’s longer days at the clinic and while they prepared supper, he told the boy of all he’d learned. He didn’t leave anything out, including his father’s praise and his worry. After supper was finished and they washed dishes, Robert explained to Flynn his thoughts, worry’s and his plan.

If his friends were agreeable, one or two of them could stay with Flynn in the garden each morning the Prince was in Haven. Callias would hopefully be less inclined to foul play with a few witnesses. If they were all as well trained as he knew Zach was there would be a nasty surprise in store for a potential attacker from this group of teens. Flynn sat across the table from him tapping his fingers on the table as he thought. Robert waited patiently, hoping that the boy wasn’t angry or offended.

“How much of this needs to be kept quiet?” he asked with a little frown.

“I wasn’t ordered to stay silent,” Robert said calmly. “I wouldn’t mention any of the things we found out about Haven or the stuff about Andraste though.”

“Do you really think he’d try to…kill me…just to get you?” Flynn asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know Flynn,” Robert said softly. “No one here knows the Prince. He’s involved us too much for it to be coincidence and I’d rather not take any chances.”

“I’ll talk with Zach,” said Flynn after a moment. He smiled suddenly and reached across the small table and took Robert’s hand. “Thank you for telling me. It…means a lot to me…that you’ve explained all this, didn’t just assign someone to follow me around.”

“I’ll leave the sneaking around to someone who’s more suited for it,” Robert said smiling. “You’re welcome.”


	20. Chapter 20

The days leading up to the next family dinner were very normal. Both Flynn and Robert were a bit busier and there had been more cuddling at night that week than anything else. Flynn had found enough time to talk with Zach and a couple of others that had been with him about staying in the garden with him after the Prince arrived. The group he spoke to were all agreeable and Zach promised to ask a few others as well.

Neither Flynn nor Robert had any responsibilities on his birthday, both having made arrangements to have it free. They spent a good portion of their morning at home. The day began lazily, talking in bed before eating breakfast in their night clothes. Getting dressed led to a bit of fooling around and more time spent being lazy on the bed. They washed up eventually, ate a light lunch and finally left the house.

Flynn had stopped by Dagna’s smithy earlier in the week and paid for the tub. He’d promised to pick it up on his birthday and that’s where he was leading Robert. Flynn was eager for Robert to see his gift and couldn’t quite hide it from the warrior. He was curious when they arrived at Dagna’s smithy but followed him inside without question. Dagna led them over to the tub with a wide cheerful grin when they arrived. Robert’s eyes widened slightly and looked over at Flynn briefly as he took another step forward towards it.

“Here it is!” she exclaimed cheerfully gesturing at the largest wash tub Flynn had ever seen. Her tone turned contemplative as she hummed, eyes darting back and forth between Robert and her handiwork. “I think we may have over-estimated.”

“Maybe a little,” Flynn said. “Better too big than too small though.” Dagna grinned and nodded at him then they both turned their attention back to Robert.

Robert ran his hands along the rim and said quietly, “It’s been ages.” He walked around it and looked up at Flynn from the opposite side with a small smile. “What made you think of this?”

“I wasn’t sure what else I could get,” he said with a small shrug. “I know I like relaxing in a tub full of hot water after a hard day.”

“It’s good for sore muscles too,” Dagna said merrily. “This one’s going to take a while to fill up though. Good thing you don’t have to heat the water the old fashioned way.” She grinned at both of them before continuing. “Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Most fun I’ve had for a long while.” Dagna twiddled her fingers and turned towards the door. “I’ve got swords to make and armor to repair.”

Flynn stepped forward and ran a hand along the rim. He had to lean forward only a little as the top edge of it sat above his knees. “Well, what do you think?”

“I think I’m going to enjoy taking a bath every once in a while,” Robert said his smile widening.

“I know there’s no room for it now,” said Flynn apologetically. “Papa said they’d store it until the house is finished though.”

“Thank you Flynn,” Robert said as he stepped back around the tub to stand in front of him. “It’s a pity we can’t use it right away.”

“Something to look forward to,” Flynn said smiling as Robert wrapped him in a brief hug.

“Definitely,” he said softly. “Let’s get it over there.”

Robert gave him another gentle squeeze before lifting it easily. There was little talk as they made their way to his old home. Flynn was very pleased with Robert’s reaction. So far his day had been perfect. He had little worries that something would go wrong at dinner. All the others had been pleasant with only a small amount of tension between Devin and Robert.

When they arrived both of his parents and his brother were in the yard, Evelyn hadn’t arrived yet. There were hugs and exclamations over Flynn’s gift. After the tub was stored in his old room they rejoined everyone out in the yard. It wasn’t quite time to start supper yet and Flynn sat on the porch steps with Anders while Robert stood off to one side and watched Devin and Carver.

Devin had been teaching his youngest how to wield daggers. Flynn had been amused to find that Carver had his hair cut shorter soon after the first dinner. What was once a shaggy mess was now trimmed neatly. It no longer hung in his eyes or covered his ears, very similar to Robert’s short hair style. He held two sticks that had been stripped and smoothed watching Devin demonstrate then imitating.

Anders bumped his shoulder after they spent a few minutes watching them to get his attention. “Your belly’s getting noticeable.”

Flynn smiled and nodded. “We noticed a while ago.”

“Are you excited yet?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes,” answered Flynn returning his grin. “I’m still pretty scared though.”

“I’d be worried if you weren’t,” Anders said patting his thigh. “Help me up and we’ll get the stew on. I’ve already made rolls and the pies should be just about ready too.”

He stood and pulled Anders to his feet. They went inside and talked while Flynn cut vegetables and potatoes. Anders pulled two pies out of the oven and left them on the table to cool before cutting rabbit meat into chunks and searing them before adding the chunks to the large pot. Water was added and they carried the stew pot to the fireplace. After hanging it on the hook, the stew was stirred and left to cook. They cleaned up the kitchen before going back outside.

The sounds Flynn and Anders had been hearing hadn’t changed much while they were inside the house. Flynn couldn’t help but smile as they stood on the porch watching. Evelyn had arrived while they were inside and both she and Robert had been included in the lesson. Because Evelyn had just finished a shift at the lake, she still had her armor on. Devin and Robert were pointing out the weak spots, places where a dagger could be easily slipped through to a rapt Carver. Evelyn waved at them as Flynn and Anders sat on the steps again, a rare smile gracing her features. They waved back and watched for a while longer.

“I think he’s getting used to us,” Anders said after the older men had set the siblings to sparring.

“He does look relaxed doesn’t he,” said Flynn after a moment of study. “Dad doesn’t look very tense either.”

“Devin’s finally gotten used to the idea that you’re bonded,” said Anders smiling. “These dinners have helped a lot I think. He’s seeing Robert in a setting that doesn’t include violence of some sort.”

Flynn nodded and they watched in silence a while longer. He stood and went in the house to stir the stew. When he rejoined his family outside Anders was standing by the steps flanked by Evelyn and Carver. He moved to stand next to his twin watching Devin and Robert circle each other warily. They both had practice weapons and they were also grinning.

“What’s going on?” Flynn asked curiously.

“Dad’s going to get creamed,” Carver said skeptically. “He looks so small next to Robert.”

“Have a little faith Carver,” Anders said sounding amused. “Size isn’t everything.”

“They agreed to no tricks or abilities,” Evelyn whispered to him. “Dad’s wanted to do this for quite some time.”

The circling ended suddenly and Flynn watched them anxiously. Devin darted in close, slashing with his weapons. Robert blocked one but the other connected with his stomach and Devin danced back out of range before he could retaliate. They circled, traded blows, pressed advantages and retreated with neither of them seeming to have the upper hand.

A small crowd had gathered at the edge of the yard and cheers went up when they clashed. Evelyn and Carver were both cheering for Devin but Flynn remained silent along with Anders. Robert had taken quite a few more hits than his father had but Flynn was pretty sure that there would soon be some good sized bruises where Robert’s blows had connected. The match ended with a dizzying display of agility and ferocity.

Flynn watched Robert perform a series of attacks that had Devin able to do little but block and dodge. Devin ducked under a wide horizontal swing of his sword and lunged forward suddenly, hitting the warrior in the stomach with his shoulder. The practice sword flew across the yard as Robert lost his grip on it and they both crashed to the ground. Cheers went up from the crowd but neither man moved and Flynn hurried forward followed by his siblings with Anders slowly bringing up the rear. Devin rolled to his back when Flynn was close enough to hear them.

“Got you,” Devin said smiling through deep breaths.

Robert’s chest heaved and one arm lay across his stomach but Flynn was amazed to find that he was trying to laugh as he wheezed.

“Are you all right?” Flynn asked in concern kneeling next to Robert. He patted Flynn’s knee weakly but nodded, still unable to speak.

“Dad! That was amazing!” Carver exclaimed excitedly dropping down next to Devin.

“Thank you,” Devin said sitting up and ruffling the boy’s hair. “I think I got lucky though.”

“I think you’re going to be pretty achy in a few hours,” Evelyn said offering their father her hand.

Devin took it and was pulled to his feet. “Thanks,” he said with a smirk. “I’m already pretty achy though.” He turned to Robert and offered him a hand up. They clasped wrists and the warrior was hefted to his feet.

“That was fun,” said Robert still breathing deeply.

“I think you’d better go speak with your adoring public before they swarm the yard,” Anders said with a smirk.

Flynn stood as his parents exchanged a brief kiss. He watched as Devin turned towards the crowd with Robert beside him and Carver trotting after them. Anders turned back towards the house and Evelyn stood next to him.

“I think Dad’s finally accepted him,” she said quietly. “Happy birthday, Brother.”

“That’s a good thing though I don’t really understand why they had to beat each other up first,” Flynn replied shaking his head. “Happy birthday, Sister. Come on, I’ll help you out of your armor.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes and turned back to the house. Flynn glanced at his father and his mate, standing next to each other among the onlookers that had gathered. Both of them looked completely relaxed in the other’s presence for perhaps the first time since he’d come home from Orzammar. He shook his head again as he smiled and followed his twin.


	21. Chapter 21

“Maker’s breath Robert,” Flynn said sounding slightly exasperated. “This is fun?”

Robert and Flynn were at home after having spent most of the evening with his family. The other things Flynn had received were forgotten on the table when Robert had pulled his shirt off. The general achiness he felt ebbed away along with a few of the worst bruises. The warrior couldn’t help a smile as he wondered if Devin was having a similar discussion.

Flynn moved around him and looked at his chest with a critical eye. Robert stood still as the boy fussed, healing the worst of his pains. He shook his head and stood back. “Well?”

“I think it is,” Robert said calmly. “There wouldn’t be quite as many bruises if I’d been wearing my armor.”

Rolling his eyes but smiling as well, Flynn turned away and grabbed the basin. “Whose idea was that anyway?”

“Devin mentioned that we should spar sometime,” Robert said as Flynn filled the basin with water. “I suggested now and he was eager so…”

“Papa might not leave all of the bruises then,” said Flynn shaking his head. He made some room on the table and set the basin down. “He basically ordered Dad not to pick a fight with you.”

“He didn’t exactly pick a fight,” said Robert shedding the rest of his clothing. “Sparring is a bit more controlled than a brawl. We weren’t trying to hurt each other, just testing each other.”

“Really,” Flynn said incredulously as he arched an eyebrow. His fingers trailed lightly over some of the bruises he’d left. “Could have fooled me. I’ll take your word on it though.”

A companionable silence fell as Flynn disrobed. Robert handed him a washcloth and they both proceeded to wash away the days sweat and dust that had accumulated. He remembered all of the awkwardness since they had been bonded. There were still quite a few quiet moments between them but at some point they had become comfortable and he was suddenly grateful. It was still too early in their relationship to make any assumptions but there was hope that they would find what all the other couples here already had.

The basin was left on the table to be taken care of in the morning. Robert pulled the blankets back and crawled under them without bothering with his sleep pants. He lay on his side facing Flynn’s side of the bed and he joined him under the blanket after his night clothes had been pulled on. Robert remembered the first night they had slept in this bed together as the mage snuggled back against him.

That first night had been uncomfortable. With their backs pressed together, neither used to another’s presence, they had both lain awake long into the night. There had been a wall between them. Fear turned into determined curiosity and slowly, brick by brick they’d both been tearing it down. Now, a little over two months later, Robert was amazed by how familiar it was to have Flynn pressed against him.

Robert hadn’t had to worry about keeping his hands to himself for quite a while now. He knew Flynn wouldn’t object to him letting his hand rest on his side and that’s where he put it. Desire settled in his groin but he proceeded cautiously. Flynn had initiated most of their bedroom activities so far.

“You’re not mad at me then?” Robert said softly.

“No,” Flynn replied. “I’ll never understand why you and Dad had to fight each other to get along but I’m happy you’ve found common ground.”

Robert kissed his shoulder, unsure that he’d ever be able to explain it. He let his hand slide down to Flynn’s stomach and rose up on his elbow, placing soft kisses along the top of his shoulder to his neck. Flynn hummed and smiled, stretching slightly, inviting more attention and Robert happily obliged.

“I’m glad you don’t keep your hands to yourself anymore,” Flynn murmured happily.

He smiled against the mage’s neck and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his sleep pants, caressing the gentle swell of his abdomen. “Do you like my hands?” Robert asked sliding his a little lower, rubbing lightly along his semi-erect member.

Flynn pulled the laces loose on his pants before another pleased hum escaped him. “Hands…arms…legs…” he said pushing his hips forward slightly seeking more contact. “Pretty much everything.”

“Everything?” Robert asked playfully. He pushed the fabric down slightly and held the boy’s hips still as he rutted against his arse gently.

“Everything,” Flynn repeated twisting his upper body slightly and catching Robert’s lips in a kiss. “I love that full feeling.” He lifted his hips slightly as Robert pushed his pants down to mid-thigh. “The way you can carry me around” Another kiss as he kicked the blankets off of them freeing his legs from the restricting sleep wear. “Even how you’re all I can see when you’re above me.”

Flynn moved his top leg forward, granting him access. Robert pressed a few more slightly awkward kisses on his lips while he caressed his hip. He was rewarded with a soft moan. Sliding his hand slowly over the mage’s firm arse cheek to his entrance, Robert kissed him again probing with tongue and fingers.

“You looked very nervous the first time I did that,” Robert said pulling away slightly.

“It…was unexpected,” Flynn said haltingly. “I really…like the kissing…” He gasped and his eyes half closed when Robert pressed against that spot inside.

Talk ceased again as Robert carefully worked him open. The small gasps and moans he pulled from the boy were music to his ears. Flynn had been full of groans those days in the cave but it was different. They were purely physical reactions to something neither of them really wanted. The desire for one another made a big difference.

Robert leaned over him again as he pulled his fingers out. Flynn sighed then bit his bottom lip, eyes full of anticipation. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching closely as his knot passed through Flynn’s entrance. The mage grimaced for a second and Robert paused.

“All right?” he asked quietly stroking his hip.

“Fine,” Flynn answered somewhat breathlessly. “Burns a little…but so worth it.”

“You’re very brave,” Robert whispered in his ear as he began thrusting slowly. “I didn’t expect this so soon.” Flynn moaned softly and he ran his hand up the boy’s torso. “You’re not afraid…I love that.”

Flynn turned his head and captured his lips again. Robert kept the pace steady as they drank each other in. His cock was surrounded by the mage’s tight slick walls, sloppy kisses between beautiful moans and he couldn’t keep his hand still. Up to rub at a nipple, down to his hip, sliding along his thigh, back to his hip and up to rub at his other nipple. Robert kissed along his jaw as Flynn turned his head while his eyes drifted completely shut. His hands gripped the sheets as he moaned, breathing heavily.

“Oh…” Flynn groaned as Robert moved to his neck, sucking and licking.

He kept thrusting at a steady pace, listening to his mage moan between heavy panting breaths. Finally his hand stilled on Flynn’s chest. Holding them together while his hips continued to move, shuttling his cock in and out. Robert was panting now as well, his breath gusting against Flynn’s cheek. He watched the boy take himself in hand and stroke quickly. A long low groan issued from one of them as Flynn’s muscles began to pulse around his cock.

Robert kept his rhythm steady as he felt himself pulled over the edge as well. They were both breathing heavily when movement ceased. He kissed Flynn’s cheek and the mage smiled slightly but remained quiet, his eyes still shut. Robert carefully pulled the blankets back over them and settled down on his side with one arm underneath the pillow, willing himself to stay awake long enough so that they could separate. He found himself drawn to Flynn’s belly while he waited.

“Are you excited?” Flynn asked softly without moving after a while.

“A bit,” Robert said just as quietly. “Family is something I’ve never had…never properly experienced. These weeks…watching you and your family together…it’s been…enlightening.”

“In a good way?” he said hopefully.

“Yes,” said Robert smiling. “All the years in between and its obvious Devin and Anders still adore each other. I watch you, Evelyn and Carver tease each other, share joy and excitement, argue but still watch out for each other and…I want this one to have all of that too…but…I’m still terrified.”

“I’m scared too,” said Flynn earnestly. “Worried if I’ll be a good parent…wondering what we’ll be like in seventeen years…”

“I never imagined any of this,” Robert said before placing a kiss on the back of his head. “I don’t mind it though…being your grumpy old bear.”

Flynn laced their fingers together on top of his small belly. Robert pulled free and felt a shiver run though the mage. He smiled as Flynn shifted, snuggling back against him and he closed his eyes, their fingers still laced together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long. A quick note, these guys don't generally wander around wearing full plate mail. When they're on active duty and sometimes for special occasions but definitely not all the time.

The nine days leading up to the Prince’s arrival were extremely busy for Robert. Between practice sessions with Cullen, drills with the guards and ironing out problems that arose he was usually exhausted by the time he finally got home. Flynn seemed a little more tired than he normally was with his long hours at the clinic. There was often more cuddling at night than anything else but they still found some energy for other activities sometimes.

The village had an aura of nervous excitement about it but Robert didn’t share it. He was uneasy and it was clear that Devin was also agitated. Besides his worry over Flynn’s safety, Anders could go into labor at any time now. Having to house the Prince, whose motives were questionable at best, with a newborn wasn’t helping his peace of mind at all.

Robert huffed in irritation as he stood between Cullen and Devin, sweating in full armor while they waited. They stood just inside the gates of Haven watching the seemingly unorganized mass of the King‘s guard on the other side. Prince Callias could be seen among them by virtue of being the only person not wearing armor of some sort.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Captain of the King’s men led Callias through. The Prince was followed by five burly warriors with armor that had been painted black. Robert studied Callias glad that his helmet hid most of his frown. He was wearing a dark purple shirt that looked like silk, knee high boots, soft leather trousers that had been dyed black and were so form fitting they left little to the imagination. His eyes were almost as dark as his short black hair, full lips that were pulled up in a smirk and a swagger that purposefully drew attention to everything he was showing off.

“Welcome to Haven,” Devin said taking a step forward. He sounded cordial but Robert heard the edge that, until recently, had been in his voice every time he spoke with the rogue.

“Thank you Devin Hawke,” Callias said holding his hand out. His voice was musical, almost hypnotic. “I understand I’ll be staying with you.”

Devin shook his hand, smiling with nothing but hard suspicion in his eyes and said politely, “That’s correct. This is Captain Taylor and Commander Cullen.”

“We have taken every precaution,” Cullen said calmly as he bowed slightly. “You’ll be safe during your stay here.”

Callias inclined his head, brief but polite, towards Cullen and turned his gaze to Robert. “Take the helmet off,” he commanded. Robert pulled his helmet off slowly. He didn’t bother to hide his deep frown, watching Prince Callias closely. His smirk grew and amusement danced in his eyes. “You don’t like me very much.”

“No, I don’t,” Robert said calmly. “What were you doing out there?”

“Looking for another way up,” Callias said. His smirk turned lascivious as he continued. “I became a little distracted by the scenery. When do I get to meet the lucky mage you were hiding?”

“You’ve already met him,” Robert said now struggling to sound calm at least.

“I’m sure you’ll see my son at some point,” Devin said lightly. “I _am_ curious why Flynn must accompany you up the mountain however.”

“The journey will not be short,” Callias said his voice turning serious. “Who knows how many of the tunnels have collapsed or what’s found its way in there under your feet. I can’t have him running back down after his mage now can I. Besides, a healer is always useful to have around. If you’ll excuse me for a moment gentlemen.”

Callias turned around and spoke quietly to his personal guards. Robert’s frown deepened at the thought of spending more than two weeks with the Prince. He was already extremely irritated and the thought of taking Flynn through dangerous tunnels set his teeth on edge. Impatiently, he watched the Prince confer with his guards and the Captain of the King’s men. A pack changed hands as well as a book and Callias turned back towards them.

His guard filed back out the gates and the Captain pulled Cullen aside. While they conferred quietly the Prince sauntered up to him holding out the book. “How’s your Andrastian history?” he asked with a smirk.

“There are others more knowledgeable than I am,” Robert replied cautiously without taking the thin volume.

“Better start studying then,” Callias said wiggling the book slightly.

Robert took it and looked at it briefly, noting there was no title on the spine or the cover. “Why would I need to know Andraste’s history?”

“In due time,” said Callias mysteriously. He turned away from Robert and focused on Devin. “If you’ll lead the way, I’ll get settled and we can discuss a few things.”

“Are your guards staying outside the walls?” Devin asked with a puzzled glance at Robert. He turned away and Callias walked at his side.

“Of course,” the Prince said. “You’ve a good record of keeping the mages here safe. I know I’m in good hands.”

Robert felt his annoyance elevate at essentially being dismissed. Cullen was still deep in discussion and he turned towards home as he jammed his helmet back on. Walking quickly, he planned on leaving the book at home then going to the training yard to work off some of his agitation.

*

When Flynn arrived at the clinic talk of Prince Callias was already circulating. He’d spent the morning in the garden with Evelyn and their cousin Brenda. It was unlikely that anything untoward would happen on the day of his arrival but their presence had been comforting none the less. Robert had told him of Callias’ arrival at lunch and he’d flipped through a few pages of the book. It seemed to be about the first Exalted March, when Andraste had united the barbarian tribes of Ferelden and chased the Tevinters back north.

There was an excited hum from everyone that came into the clinic. Prince Callias was apparently every bit as attractive as he’d been rumored to be. It was also said that he’d been extremely polite. Flynn hadn’t expected to see him and was surprised when Devin showed up with the Prince following amiably behind. It was hard not to stare at him while his parents spoke to him quietly. Thankfully his back was turned to Flynn but unfortunately that left him staring at the most perfect arse he’d ever seen. Encased as it was in those tight looking pants, he suspected Callias wanted people to stare.

He bumped Sarah’s elbow gently when the group by the door began moving around the clinic. Her mouth snapped shut with a click and she glanced at Flynn quickly before going back to the potions they were supposed to be brewing. Flynn continued to watch them however while trying not to be noticed as he did.

Callias did seem to be very polite but left flustered apprentices in his wake. The only people who seemed to be immune to his charm were those who were already bonded. Feynriel was polite but shook his head when the group moved on. Flynn could tell his dad was exasperated by all the flushed cheeks and stumbling speech Callias inspired with his charming smiles and flamboyant strut.

“Oh, he’s coming,” Sarah whispered in a nervous rush.

“Pay attention,” Flynn said quietly. “I’m going to get some vials.”

Trying to hurry away before the Prince could get to where he’d been proved somewhat successful. He gathered clean empty vials, watching from the corner of his eye as Callias worked his charm on Sarah. She was left just as flushed as everyone else in the clinic and Flynn couldn’t help a small frown when he was intercepted on his way back to the potion table.

“Flynn Hawke,” Callias said with a broad smile. “Or is it Flynn Taylor now?”

“Hawke,” Flynn said glancing at his parents standing behind the Prince. Devin was frowning and Anders looked extremely annoyed. “Tradition doesn’t matter much here.”

“What will this one be then?” he asked curiously gesturing at Flynn’s belly before clasping his hands behind his back.

“Taylor probably,” said Flynn shifting the vials slightly in his arms. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.”

“Of course,” the Prince said standing off to one side. “We’ll have plenty of time to chat later won’t we?”

“I suppose,” Flynn mumbled as he started past.

“I hope it’s a girl,” Callias said softly as he passed by.

Flynn stopped to look back, wondering why the gender of his baby would matter in the slightest to the Prince and found him already on the way to the door. He exchanged a puzzled look with Anders, who only shook his head slightly and then gestured for him to go on. Flynn hurried back to Sarah, suddenly hoping for a boy.

*

By the time Robert saw the Prince again he was less agitated. A rigorous training session proved very helpful. He’d spent lunch washing away accumulated sweat while relaying to Flynn what had happened. After donning his armor once more, Robert had made rounds on the wall letting the guards know that Callias had arrived. Cullen was making similar rounds at the lake and they were to meet in the training yard when finished so that Robert could get more practice with the Templar abilities. While he descended the steps, Robert noticed that Prince Callias was lounging at the bottom. His legs were stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankle, elbows resting on the step above the one he was sitting on, eyes closed with his face turned towards the sun. There was no way Robert could avoid him, he was sitting in the middle of the stairwell, and there was almost no way to walk silently in full plate armor.

He stopped just above the Prince and looked down at him, feeling annoyed and impatient again but careful to seem outwardly calm. Callias opened his eyes and looked up at Robert, smirking and frustratingly still.

“Do you always wear the helmet?” he asked curiously still unmoving.

“Do you always dress like a whore?” Robert countered calmly.

Callias snorted in amusement. His voice turned silky and his expression smug. “Only when I’m trying to impress.”

“Go impress someone else then,” said Robert. “I’m not interested.”

“Of course you’re not interested,” said Callias as he slowly stood. He brushed his arse off with exaggerated care before turning slowly to lean casually on the railing. “Who would be with that lovely boy beside you every night?”

“Flynn isn’t much younger than you are, _boy_ ,” Robert said unable to keep from sounding extremely annoyed. “Is there a point to this?”

“There is,” Callias said with a frustratingly calm smirk. “You see, this animosity just won’t due. I must _impress_ upon you the importance of my task here.”

Robert descended the stairs and leaned forward slightly, looming over Callias who was still irritatingly calm. “I don’t find people who purposely annoy impressive,” he growled. He turned and began to walk away but stopped at his next calm sentence.

“Do you wish to keep your mage safe?” Callias asked casually.

Very slowly, Robert turned back around. “Is that a threat?” Robert asked without bothering to hide his hostility. His hands were clenched at his sides, one foot slightly in front of the other and hunched over slightly.

“Not at all,” said Prince Callias as he pushed off the railing. He took a step forward and clasped his hands behind his back. His weight shifted slightly to one side and all trace of smugness or amusement was gone, replaced with a serious little frown. “Do I have your full attention now Captain Taylor?”

“Speak your piece,” Robert said tersely as he straightened. He wasn’t sure he believed Callias but since he was supposed to be protecting him at the moment, Robert struggled to find his calm.

“The existence of your idyllic little village hangs by a thread,” Callias explained calmly. “The King of Ferelden is currently the only thing standing between Haven and hordes of misguided fools. Your walls are solid, your soldiers well trained, but neither will stand against the full might of the Chantry. My Father is a Grey Warden, hopelessly tainted by the darkspawn…just like your Papa-in-law. The taint shortens their lifespan and Father’s time is beginning to run out.”

“Won’t that make you King?” Robert asked feeling like he’d been punched in the gut.

“My father _is_ the King,” Callias said shifting his weight to the other foot. “But I am _not_ my father’s heir.” His hands were suddenly in front of him, a light purple ball of mana held between them and Robert tensed. “You see, the Landsmeet simply won’t stand for an _omega_ on the throne.”

Robert didn’t relax when the glowing ball winked out of existence. “Is there an heir?”

“There is,” said Callias with a wry smile. “Little Duncan is just five years old. We don’t know if he’s alpha or beta but we do know he isn’t omega. If Father succumbs to the taint before Duncan can take the throne a regent will be chosen. It is likely that this regent will fold under the Divine’s pressure and this affront to the Maker will be ground under hundreds of Templar boot heels. So Captain Taylor, it is in your best interests to see my quest succeed.”

“Why me?” Robert asked into the silence that followed. “What’s up there that could possibly help? What do you want with Flynn?”

“My reasons are my own,” Prince Callias said taking another step forward. “You’ll find out what I need when I’m ready to tell you. For now, study that book.”

“What about Flynn?” he said still reeling from this disturbing revelation but still very worried for his mage.

“I want him safe,” Callias said his smirk returning as he held his arms out. “Here, in Haven. I want him constantly fat with the many children you’ll give him. The same thing I want for every mage in this quaint little village. The balance must be restored.”

“Balance?” asked Robert in confusion.

“It’s a pity you hide those lovely eyes,” said Prince Callias regretfully. His smirk returned quickly as he continued. “I’ll bet he likes your eyes too. If you’ll excuse me now, there is still much to be done.”

Robert watched him stroll past trying to make sense of what the Prince had told him. He slowly turned and headed for the training area, deep in thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Robert was sitting on the steps when Flynn finally got home. His armor had been removed and he sat in his trousers and undershirt, frowning at the book in the evening light. Flynn sat next to him wearily. The longer hours were slightly more tiring but he thought the constant worry in the back of his mind over the whole mess with the Prince’s visit was making it worse.

Callias’ odd visit today and his even stranger comment had kept Flynn preoccupied. He sighed and leaned against Robert, trying to put it out of his mind. Flynn watched him turn a page in the book and felt a kiss on his head. He smiled, worries momentarily forgotten, as his heart soared at the small token of affection. Long minutes passed before Robert broke the silence.

“I may need help with this,” Robert said turning another page. “There are a lot of big unfamiliar words.”

“Help?” Flynn said with a puzzled frown.

“I can’t read very well,” Robert replied calmly flipping through a few more pages. “The casteless aren’t typically taught how. My parents never bothered before they deserted me either. Cullen taught me to read and write when I first came here.”

“Maker,” murmured Flynn. He continued a little louder feeling very embarrassed as he straightened. “I’m sorry I just assumed…”

“Don’t be,” Robert interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. He smiled over at Flynn as he shut the book and continued. “You learned young like everyone else here. It’s a natural assumption to make.”

“Not everyone learned young,” said Flynn returning his smile, glad that he wasn’t upset. “Aunt Beth and Papa had to teach Uncle Fen.”

“At least I’m not the only one who came here who was less educated than everyone else,” said Robert patting his knee. He stood and offered Flynn his hand. “Let’s get dinner on. Then you can help me with this blighted thing.”

“Did you speak with him again?” Flynn said taking his hand. He was pulled upright and followed the warrior into the house.

“I did,” Robert said grimly. His voice was a little sad as he turned to face him and continued. “Anders won’t live to see Marilyn grown will he.”

Flynn leaned back against the door surprised at the sudden statement. “How do you know that?” he whispered. Not very many people in Haven knew that Anders wouldn’t be with them for too much longer.

Robert closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I was hoping it wasn’t true. Callias told me…along with a lot of other disturbing things.”

“What other things?” asked Flynn, firmly pushing away the thought of losing his Papa.

He told Flynn of his day after lunch while they prepared supper. Flynn found the thought of Haven being destroyed very disheartening. What Callias had described to Robert was essentially an Exalted March. That the Chantry found their little village offensive wasn’t surprising. What surprised him was that he had thought that the organization itself was divided.

Even though his family hadn’t been particularly religious, Flynn, Evelyn and Carver had all been taught the Chant along with history and doctrine. Devin had said many times it was wise to know one’s enemy. It now made him wonder if all of the Brothers and Sisters who lived in Haven were outcasts.

News from the wider world often came with the King’s guard outside the gates and from the dwarves of Orzammar. By all accounts people were beginning to question the need for Circles, at least in Ferelden. That a dying King was the only thing that stood between Haven and the Divine was very frightening.

“Robert,” Flynn said quietly as they sat to eat. “You do know what happens when a mage is taken to the Circle?”

“The alpha is killed…to break the bond. Prevent the longing,” he said softly. “Any children taken away and raised in the Chantry’s orphanages. I asked Devin when I told him all of this earlier.”

“What’s up there that could possibly help?” asked Flynn in a frightened whisper.

“I don’t know,” Robert said shaking his head. “For whatever reason Callias thinks I can get it for him…and I will. I don’t want my child raised in an orphanage…growing up thinking we didn’t care. It’s a horrible feeling…”

“Maybe that’s why he chose you,” Flynn said smiling.

“Perhaps,” Robert said returning his smile for a moment. “I’m just getting used to the idea of having a family…that’s a disturbing thought though. It would mean he has knowledge he really shouldn’t have.”

“He’s already known quite a few things no one else does,” said Flynn after a moment of thought. “What are the chances that he’s lying?”

“I don’t think he was,” said Robert after a moment of thought. “He was too calm, never broke his gaze, wasn’t fidgeting at all, just…very serious.”

Flynn frowned and they finished the supper quickly in silence. They spent time after the dishes were washed at the table, chairs pushed together reading through the book Robert had been given. His first impression of the book had been correct. It was an account of the first Exalted March. Why Robert needed this knowledge was a mystery.

When it grew late they readied themselves for bed and snuggled together under the covers. Robert was curled around him a little more than usual tonight but Flynn didn’t mind. Unable to sleep right away, his mind drifted back to Callias’ strange statement. He rubbed his belly, wondering why the Prince wanted this baby female when he had told Robert that he hoped for many more.

“Do you…” Flynn started quietly. He stopped when Robert did, the warrior having begun the same words seconds before he did and they shared a chuckle. ”Go ahead,” he said smiling.

“Do you like my eyes?” Robert asked softly after a moment.

“Yes,” Flynn said turning to face him. “They’re such a dark green…and clear as crystal. Why do you ask?”

“After Callias made that weird remark about balance he told me that I had lovely eyes. Then he said that you probably liked them too,” said Robert sounding a little sheepish. “I guess he made me curious. What were you going say.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Flynn said touching his rounded belly.

“I’ve never thought much about that,” Robert said. “I guess it doesn’t matter much to me…as long as it gets to stay with us.”

“The Prince was at the clinic today,” said Flynn quietly. “Probably before he spoke with you again. He asked strange questions about last names…then said he hoped for a girl.”

Robert sighed before gathering Flynn close. “I can’t imagine why. It still doesn’t matter either way to me.”

Flynn pressed their foreheads together and wrapped an arm around him. “What if he…” he started fearfully.

“I doubt he wants our child,” Robert said reassuringly when Flynn couldn’t finish his thought. “Maker help him if he tries though.”

He was only a little reassured but it was enough to relax him. There was nothing they could do about the gender of the child he carried. He would love it no matter what but still hoped for a boy. Flynn was nearly asleep when Robert spoke again.

“Ancestors guide me,” he said in a quiet whisper. “I still don’t trust the bastard.”


	24. Chapter 24

In the days that followed Prince Callias could often be found among Flynn’s friends. He claimed to be looking for a fourth person to go with them up the mountain but all Flynn saw was quite a few disappointed beta and omegas. The Prince focused most of his attention on alphas. There was a lot more flirting going on than judging abilities.

Anders had told him that Callias had slept in Evelyn’s old bedroom every night so far and that he was always alone. Flynn wasn’t sure why the thought of the Prince sleeping around with his friends bothered him but it did. He was all they spoke about in the garden with the exception of Zach and Evelyn. Flynn was honestly tired of hearing about him.

The longer hours in the clinic continued but for the last few days Anders had been absent altogether. Flynn didn’t think it would be too much longer before his little sister would be born. His belly was definitely growing, enough that he had begun wearing the shirts that allowed room for the baby. He still hadn’t felt it moving yet but he likely would sometime soon.

Robert’s days had been busy. Cullen was determined to see him proficient with the Templar abilities and his afternoons were spent training. His mornings were busy seeing to gathering supplies for their journey and organizing the summer caravan to Orzammar. They spent most evenings reading and studying the book.

After almost a week since Prince Callias’ arrival Flynn and Robert were at home, enjoying a rare afternoon that neither of them had to be somewhere. Robert lay on the bed, face down with Flynn straddling his thighs. The warrior had become incredibly tense over the last week and he was working out the tight muscles of his back and shoulders.

Flynn was only half paying attention to the man under him, enough to help him with a word every now and then. He was paying more attention to what he was doing so he didn’t hurt Robert accidentally but he was also thinking of Callias. The Prince seemed to have zeroed in on a couple of alphas, both of whom Flynn cared for a great deal.

Zach had been actively avoiding Prince Callias but had told Flynn this morning that the Prince seemed to show up at the oddest times. The other alpha Callias was showing considerable interest in was his cousin Brenda. She was only a couple of months older than Zach was but she seemed completely infatuated with the Prince. Flynn wasn’t sure what his Aunt and Uncle thought of it. Callias didn’t seem a bit intimidated by Fenris which, in Flynn’s opinion, was a decidedly unhealthy action on his part.

Robert snapped the book shut suddenly and tossed it on the bed beside him. A low groan issued from him and he shifted slightly. Flynn paused leaned over, his hands on Robert’s shoulders. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Fine,” answered Robert his voice muffled from the pillow his face was pressed into. “I just can’t concentrate anymore. I’m entirely too stiff.”

“You look pretty relaxed to me,” Flynn said sitting upright. “Where?”

“Let me roll over,” Robert said turning his head to the side. “And it will become obvious.”

Curiosity led Flynn to scoot backwards a little, letting Robert turn over under him and it was very clear what had distracted him from studying. The bulge at his crotch had grown considerably since they had started. He crawled forward to straddle Robert’s thighs again and pulled the laces on his trousers.

“Oh thank you,” Robert groaned softly when Flynn carefully freed his thick, very stiff cock.

“Feeling better then?” Flynn said smiling feeling the beginnings of his own arousal. “I haven’t felt this against me at night for three or four days now.”

“Much better,” said Robert. “I’d feel like a nap if I wasn’t so turned on.”

“We can always have a nap afterwards,” said Flynn a little eagerly leaning down over him. “There’s nowhere we have to be and…”

Robert rose up a little and placed a brief kiss on his lips to silence him. “I’m convinced,” he said with a smirk.

Talk ceased as they kissed. Flynn pushed his concerns away for the moment and focused solely on the desire building within him. Robert sunk back to the bed and there were large hands at his hips stroking and rubbing. His trousers were becoming tight as he sat up fully, running his hands down Robert’s chest and stomach as he did.

“Why do you always start with your fingers?” Flynn asked as he pulled the knot on his trousers.

“To make sure you’re slick, to relax the muscles and stretch you open so it doesn’t hurt,” said Robert said pulling his pants loose.

“Could we skip that part this time?” he asked scooting away a little.

“Impatient?” said Robert raising an eyebrow.

Flynn grinned as he awkwardly shed his pants and small clothes. “A little. I’m curious to know if your right, to see if mages are more flexible.”

“If you want,” Robert said pushing his own trousers down a little more. “Go slowly though, don’t take the knot right away.”

He nodded as he positioned himself over Robert’s hips. Taking his cock, Flynn lined them up and slowly sunk down on the head. He bit his bottom lip and paused at the slight burning he felt. Robert was watching him closely, hands moving along his thighs reassuringly. The pain was eventually replaced by that full feeling Robert gave him and he sunk further down. Flynn smiled broadly but stopped at his knot.

“Maker,” Robert muttered softly after a minute or two. “Tight…move.”

Nodding, Flynn rose and fell again groaning softly as he did. Robert continued to rub his thighs and Flynn wasn’t quite sure what to do with his own hands. He leaned forward a little, resting them on the bed beside Robert’s stomach. Hunched over a little now but not uncomfortably so, he rolled his hips and closed his eyes. Flynn groaned whenever he managed to brush that spot inside. He grinned down at Robert when he finally sunk down enough to push his knot through and paused a moment when they were flush.

With Robert’s hands at his hips, the steady thrusting was resumed. Pleasure built slowly, the only sounds their gasps and moans. Flynn found himself speeding up his steady rise and fall as tension built within him and straightened up again. Robert helped to keep the motion going steady with his hands at Flynn’s hips.

Flynn pulled up his shirt a little and stroked his stiff member with the other. Robert groaned and held his hips still as he began thrusting upwards quickly. He watched as Robert closed his eyes and moaned again, smiling when his rhythm faltered. Settling down on top of him as his insides were being coated with seed, Flynn leaned back a tiny bit. He rolled his hips a little to feel the knot rubbing on that spot as he stroked himself to completion as well. They grinned at each other while they caught their breath.

“I think I like it better when I’m on the bed,” Flynn said playing with the hem of his shirt while they waited.

“I know I do, but this is good too,” Robert said. “Did it hurt much?”

“A little,” Flynn said shifting his legs out a bit to give his knees a break. “It burned more than normal. I think I like the fingers first too.”

Robert smiled as his hands moved up Flynn’s sides, under his shirt to rest on his belly. “How long until I can feel it?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” said Flynn smiling happily. “Probably after we’re headed up the mountain. Do you know who the fourth person is going to be?”

“Your friend Zach I think,” Robert said with a little frown. “Though I can’t…”

A loud knock on the door silenced him mid-thought. They exchanged a look and Flynn shook his head after Robert’s knot stopped his ascent. There was another knock accompanied by whoever was on the other side calling out Flynn’s name. It sounded like his Uncle Fenris.

“Just a minute,” Flynn called out. He continued in a half-panicked whisper. “What do we do?”

“Not much we can do,” Robert said softly but calmly. He raised his voice a little and spoke towards the door. “Can you come back later?”

“I must speak with you both,” Fenris called through the door. “It’s fairly urgent.”

“He’ll understand,” Robert said soothingly at Flynn’s slightly horrified frown. “Here wrap this around your backside.”

Flynn took his offered shirt and did as he was told, covering his arse and making sure to cover up a good portion of Robert’s thighs as well. A pillow was placed in front of him and with all of their naughty bits decently covered, Robert hollered for him to come in. Flynn was very embarrassed and knew that a blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Fenris opened the door, took in their position and quickly stepped inside and shut the door again. A corner of his mouth quirked up as he folded his arms over his chest and said, “I hope I have not interrupted.”

“Uh…no…we’re…um…stuck,” Flynn stuttered in complete mortification.

“You said it was urgent?” Robert asked rubbing Flynn’s thigh with the hand that wasn’t holding the pillow.

“Feynriel requires your presence at the clinic Flynn,” Fenris said leaning back onto the door. “Anders has been in labor for a couple of hours now but he’s progressing quickly. There is another in labor as well and Feynriel fears they will give birth at the same time.”

Flynn’s anxiety levels elevated drastically as his Uncle spoke. He’d witnessed births but wasn’t sure he could actually deliver a baby. “Uncle Fen I’m not sure…” he said nervously.

“Be at ease,” Fenris said reassuringly. “I think you will be assisting. I have also been sent to find Karl Thekla.”

“You said you needed to speak with both of us?” asked Robert sounding a lot calmer than Flynn felt.

“Devin asked me to send you to notify Evelyn,” said Fenris nodding his head.

“It’s going to be a few minutes,” said Robert.

“I understand,” Fenris said pushing off from the door. “There is still plenty of time but try to be swift.”

He left and shut the door firmly behind him. Flynn’s embarrassment had been temporarily forgotten in his nervous excitement.


	25. Chapter 25

Robert left minutes after they were able to separate. Flynn took some time for a thorough wash. He knew he was likely going to be uncomfortable in a few hours anyway but by that time he might not be very worried about Robert’s seed seeping from his arse. As he dressed and hurried to the clinic he wondered who he would be assisting.

It didn’t surprise him that Feynriel wanted him there instead of someone else. Out of the apprentices who worked in the clinic, he was the oldest. He had the most experience but there were a couple of others who were stronger healers than he was. Flynn had already assisted during a few births and knew what was expected of him though.

Fenris and Senior Enchanter Thekla were approaching the clinic from a different direction when Flynn arrived. Devin and Anders were standing outside, Anders gripping Devin’s shoulders for support as they faced one another. There was no sign of Robert or Evelyn yet and Aunt Beth and Carver were also not among the small crowd of people that had gathered.

Flynn hurried up to his parents as Anders straightened and turned slightly, still clinging to Devin. “Flynn,” Anders said with a strained smile. “What kept you?”

“I had to clean up,” he said continuing quickly. “How are you doing?”

“About halfway there,” said Anders. “Won’t be too much longer at this rate.”

“What were you doing that you needed to clean up first?” Devin asked raising an eyebrow. One arm moved to circle Anders waist and the other was rubbing circles on his back.

“Spending time together with his bonded,” Fenris said with a small smirk as he and Karl joined their little group.

“Together?” Devin said musingly as he looked at Flynn.

“We’ve been busy,” Flynn said with a shrug, knowing that he was blushing again.

“Maker Flynn, what horrible timing,” Anders said sympathetically.

“Children are rarely convenient,” Fenris said. “Carver is still at his classes?”

“He should be,” Devin said.

Anders interrupted the chatter with a whimper. He leaned over far enough to rest his cheek on Devin’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. “Devin…I can’t…” he said softly.

“Let’s get you inside,” Karl said soothingly. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” Anders gave him a pained grin. “Come along Flynn, I understand you’ve assisted before?”

“I have,” Flynn said calmly as he followed the others into the clinic. With a last look behind him, he saw Robert approaching with Prince Callias and couldn’t help but frown.

*

Robert noted Flynn’s irritated expression before the door of the clinic closed behind him. He wholeheartedly shared his annoyance. Prince Callias, still wearing extremely tight trousers and a loose shirt that was open most of the way down his chest, had followed him from the lake after he spoke with Evelyn.

The usual gaggle of the village’s youth that always seemed to surround him had been absent. Instead he had been sitting at the end of one small pier with a dark-haired girl he thought was related to Flynn somehow. If the glare Fenris was giving Callias was any indication, she was probably his daughter. After he’d told Evelyn she would soon have a little sister the girl was gone and the Prince had fell into step wordlessly beside him.

Fenris stood by himself a little apart from another group of people. Robert assumed the other group was family members of the other person who would soon give birth. Evelyn would be joining them in an hour or so when her shift ended. There would likely be more people joining him and Fenris while they waited outside for news of a new little Hawke. He could only hope Prince Callias would lose interest and go elsewhere.

“Evelyn will be here when her shift is over,” Robert said as he stopped near Fenris.

“Sebastian and Varric will be here shortly as well,” Fenris said without turning his glare from Callias. “Bethany will likely be here with Carver when their classes are finished.”

“What’s going to happen after Anders has the baby?” Robert asked curiously noticing a particularly satisfied smirk from the Prince.

“We celebrate new life,” said Fenris finally looking at Robert.

“Tevinter will fall you know,” Prince Callias said gazing calmly at Fenris. The elf’s head snapped back around to him with a suspicious frown. “The Qunari will devastate them before turning to the Free Marches and Nevarra.”

“Tevinter has been at war with the Qunari for generations,” said Fenris sounding skeptical. “What makes you think that will change?”

“Do you know what Qunari do with their omegas?” Callias asked conversationally turning to look at both of them. When neither Robert nor Fenris replied he went on, hands behind his back. “Males are rendered infertile then fitted with a collar that controls heat cycles as well as magic. They are then trained to be destructive warriors. Females are fitted with a collar that only controls magic. A handler is chosen and bonded to her during her first heat. Every heat afterwards, another alpha is chosen and they copulate until another baby is produced. The babies are taken away, given to their priests, so she will go into heat again as soon as possible.”

Robert was horrified at the thought that mages were either soldiers or baby making machines but Fenris had gone ashen. Prince Callias smirked as he went on. “They’ve been building themselves quite an army. Tevinter will cut their numbers but it won’t be enough to prevent the rest of Thedas from being swept under the rug. Ferelden and the Anderfels will be the last of their targets. Ferelden is furthest south and the sheer number of Grey Wardens in the Anderfels will give them pause. There will be quite some time before it happens though.”

“So why are you telling us this now?” Robert asked crossing his arms over his chest. He wondered if there was some sort of connection between this odd conversation and what Callias wanted on the mountain.

“Have you been studying?” he asked with a smug smile before turning away to face Fenris once more. “Your daughter is very beautiful. I look forward to meeting the new baby tonight.”

Prince Callias gave them both the slightest of bows before turning back the way they had come. Robert watched him walk away, his snug trousers emphasizing the slight sway of his hips and clenched his fists in frustration.

“Blighted obtuse know-it-all,” Robert muttered angrily as he turned back to Fenris. “Devin’s in there with Anders?”

“He is,” Fenris said with an intense frown.

“Has Devin told you anything about why Callias is here?” Robert asked. The Prince had spoken to Fenris directly and he suspected that he wanted the elf to hear this seemingly useless information.

“A little,” Fenris said somewhat evasively. “You think this information might have bearing on what he just told us?”

“If there’s a connection I can’t see it,” said Robert. “The clever little bastard did that on purpose though, I’m sure of it. Maybe you can find the connection.”

“Let’s find some shade,” said Fenris gesturing at a nearby tree. “We have time.”

*

Across the room the other baby’s first tiny wail could be heard along with happy exclamations. Flynn looked over for a second before focusing on his patient. Karl was encouraging Anders to push while Devin held one leg up and ran his fingers through sweat soaked hair. Flynn held the other leg up ready with a length of string to tie around the cord that connected his sister and his Papa. On the table next to him were towels, a sharp pair of fabric shears and an ingenious little device that would help clear the baby’s nose and mouth of fluid.

Anders squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the birthing bed tightly as he bore down. He paused, taking a few deep breaths and pushed again. Flynn concentrated as the process was repeated, Karl and Devin both encouraging. Slowly his little sister’s head emerged and the rest of her followed quickly. Setting Anders’ leg on the bed, Flynn tied the string tightly around the cord close to her belly and turned for the shears and the device that would suck out any fluid left inside her nose and mouth.

The shears he handed to Devin while Karl held the baby. Anders opened his eyes and watched tiredly but with a broad smile. Flynn used the sucker that looked a little like a tiny bellows as his Dad cut the cord with the shears. Marilyn flailed her arms and legs in an uncoordinated expression of displeasure as she sucked in her first breath. Her wails filled the room now as well.

Marilyn was handed to Flynn and he ignored everyone else in the room as he carefully placed her on the waiting towel. He cast the spell that would search for potential problems then wrapped her tightly. Flynn finally allowed himself to smile as he picked her up again.

“Hello Marilyn,” he said softly. “I’m your big brother Flynn.” Her steady cries didn’t abate but that didn’t bother him in the slightest. “Let’s go see Papa.” He turned back to his parents and found them both watching him, both with warm smiles. “Finally got a blonde.”

Devin chuckled as he helped Anders to sit in a more upright position. Karl pulled up a blanket to cover his lower half and Flynn carefully handed her over. He was very pleased that his little sister was born and that she was healthy. Flynn was also a little more nervous than he was before about his baby, hoping that his or her birth would go as well as this one had. Mostly though, he was looking forward to holding his child and hoping that Robert would share his excitement.


	26. Chapter 26

By the time Flynn emerged from the clinic there were quite a few people in the group that had started with just Robert and Fenris. Sebastian, then Varric had arrived in time to hear most of what Robert had been told and what he suspected about Prince Callias. Bethany arrived with Carver and her two youngest children before either of them could add what they had just been told. Fenris and Bethany’s two elder children arrived with Evelyn shortly afterwards.

Out of necessity talk of the Prince was put off for later. Robert felt very out of place among the group that had gathered. He stayed mostly quiet and towards the edge as they talked in little groups about various things. There was an excited undertone as they spoke of things Robert had no knowledge of. Carver’s birth and how a five year-old Flynn and Evelyn had reacted to him, silly stories about nearly all of the young people present that were either embarrassing or amusing.

Robert had a hard time sharing in their enthusiasm. Putting aside his worry and frustration because of Prince Callias wasn’t too difficult. There was nothing he could contribute to these conversations and that’s what was making him uncomfortable. He knew that the only reason he stood among them now was because of an accident that happened four months ago. Perhaps if Flynn had been able to remain out here with him he wouldn’t feel like an intruder.

When Flynn did emerge his eyes were sparkling and he was grinning broadly. His pregnant mage was immediately swallowed up by the group as questions were asked one on top of the other. Robert stayed at the outer edge listening as he quieted them. The other group was in a similar knot surrounding the person Robert assumed had helped with the other child birth.

Flynn spoke quickly, excitement shining through his every word. Everything had gone wonderfully, the baby was healthy and Anders tired but unhurt. She was long and thin, she had Anders’ blonde hair with Devin’s dark eyes. Instead of taking after one or the other of her parents, Flynn said that she was a perfect mix instead. There would be a bit more waiting but soon everyone could see little Marilyn for themselves.

Even though he really didn’t share their excitement, Robert was happy that everything had gone well. He turned away and sat under the tree again, feeling more like an outsider than he had before. Devin and Anders had accepted him. Carver and Evelyn had accepted him. The village as a whole had slowly lost interest in watching him with Flynn for reasons he could only guess at. All of Flynn’s relatives and his parent’s close friends in a happily excited crowd were beyond him. The warrior spared a moment to be glad that he wouldn’t be out here among them when his child was born.

Robert closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he searched for his calm. The buzz of conversation hadn’t abated by the time he opened them again but Flynn knelt quietly in front of him when he did. The worry lines creased his forehead and concern pulled the corners of his lips down.

“What’s wrong?” he asked tentatively placing a hand on his knee.

“I’m a little overwhelmed,” said Robert with a wry smile. “Not used to having so many relatives, never mind them all being together.”

“I guess that would be a little hard,” Flynn said with a small smile. The worry lines hadn’t gone away however. “You don’t seem to mind our family dinners though.”

“Smaller group,” Robert said patting his hand which still rested on his knee. “I’ve had time to get used to them too.”

“It’ll happen again,” said Flynn. “Births aren’t the only reason we all come together.”

“I know,” said Robert as he ran his finger up Flynn’s forehead. “It’ll take some time but there’s no need for all these. We’ve chosen to make the best of this…I’ll get used to it.”

“Come on then,” Flynn said. His excitement reappeared as he stood and tugged Robert up with him. “It shouldn’t be too long now.”

Robert was pulled along behind wondering at how quickly Flynn’s moods could still change. He was pulled back into the circle of people and received welcoming smiles from the few he did know. Flynn was soon deep into the conversation but he hadn’t let go of Robert’s hand. He still remained quiet, listening to the excited chatter around him but it wasn’t quite as bad as before with the mage beside him.

The other couple appeared first, a tiny blanket wrapped bundle held closely to the mother, the father’s arm around her waist. They were enveloped by their little crowd with hushed joyful exclamations. Flynn squeezed his hand and his attention returned to the door of the clinic. Devin and Anders stepped out with Marilyn, another tiny bundle, held closely to Anders’ chest. Their group formed a loose circle around the pair.

“Come here Carver, Evelyn, Flynn,” Devin said motioning them forward.

Flynn pulled him forward to join his immediate family. Carver was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement and Evelyn didn’t appear as excited as her little brother but the grin she wore told a different story. Her armor had been removed before she arrived and the little bundle was carefully placed in her arms. She turned to Carver, who stood at her shoulder.

“She’s so little,” he said quietly in awe.

“She’s smaller than you were,” Anders said ruffling his hair.

“Bigger than Evelyn and Flynn though,” said Devin as he moved between them. He placed an arm around Carver’s shoulders and turned Evelyn to face the crowd before putting his other arm around her shoulder. “Everyone, Marilyn Hawke.”

The loose circle closed around them and the air began to buzz with excited conversation again. After a while they moved to Devin and Anders’ house. Robert stayed with Flynn as everyone broke into smaller groups. Children ran around the yard playing while some went to fetch food from their houses. Anders spent most of his time relaxing in a chair with the baby next to him in a basket.

By two’s and three’s everyone came inside for a closer peek at the baby. Since he’d stayed inside, Robert was put to work helping Bethany, Flynn and Brenda cook. He didn’t mind, it gave him something to do. As he chopped vegetables, brought water from the pump and anything else he was asked to, he found that he was fascinated by Marilyn.

The activity around her didn’t seem to affect her much at all. She slept, wrapped up in her blanket in the basket as people crouched to look and touch her small hands or cheeks. There was much cooing and congratulating but through it all Marilyn only got fussy once. Anders knelt on the floor as her cries began. Robert watched him change her diaper, quickly folding and pinning, expertly avoiding her uncoordinated movements. She was soon feeding quietly with Anders looking down at her, a sad smile on his face as he smoothed her wispy blonde hair. Robert turned back to the potatoes he was currently peeling.

“You’re so lucky Flynn,” Bethany said elbowing his side lightly.

“How’s that?” he said raising an eyebrow as he took the potato Robert handed him.

“To have someone willing to help in the kitchen,” she said with a playful grin.

Flynn shrugged and said, “We usually take turns cooking.”

“Who taught you Robert?” asked Bethany curiously.

Robert smiled as he looked up at both of them. “Grandfather. We spent most of our time alone in these mountains and no one was going to cook for us.”

“So why are you in here now?” Anders asked suddenly. “You could be out there with the rest of the alphas.” He stood, easily adjusting his hold on the baby still suckling at his breast and crossed from the living area to the kitchen. “Yet you’re in here peeling potatoes with the omegas.”

“He’s not the only alpha in here,” said Brenda from her station by the stove.

“You like cooking though,” Anders said with a smile. “I’ve never seen him help in the kitchen besides setting the table.”

“I don’t mind cooking,” Robert said shrugging. “Right now I’d just…rather be with Flynn.”

“Would you have left your little house today at all?” Anders said with a sudden sympathetic smile.

“Probably not,” said Robert after a moment. “We were planning on taking a nap before Fenris knocked on the door.”

“I’m sorry we interrupted,” said Anders looking down briefly at Marilyn. She was repositioned, head turned to the side and resting on his shoulder and he began rubbing her back. “I’m glad she came before you two left though. Infants can grow pretty quickly and who knows when you’ll be back.”

Robert had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought he knew where this was going and it made him nervous. His grip on the knife tightened as Flynn put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine,” he said with a reassuring smile. “She’ll be fine.”

Bethany and Brenda watched in silence as Robert looked from son to father, the same warm amber eyes, nearly identical encouraging smiles and he couldn’t help a chuckle. “You two have been discussing all sorts of things haven’t you,” he said forcing himself to set the knife down.

Neither of them spoke but Flynn’s blush and Anders’ smirk told him that he was right. Flynn had likely gone to the elder mage soon after he had admitted his fears of accidentally hurting him and their baby. The advice had been sound so far and he could only trust them on this as well. Robert wiped his hands dry against his shirt and nodded.

“All right,” Robert said calmly. “But I want to be sitting…”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Anders said reassuringly. “It would be a shame for you to miss out…they’re only little for so long.”

Robert moved around the counter and sat cross legged in the middle of the living area. Anders moved with him, kneeling in front of him while Flynn, Bethany and Brenda watched quietly from the kitchen. He was still rubbing her back but smiled when Marilyn expelled the air she had swallowed as she fed.

“What do I do?” Robert asked sounding calm but feeling more nervous than he could ever remember.

“Hold your arms out,” Anders said. “Always remember to support an infant’s head and neck. She can’t hold it up on her own yet.”

He nodded and held his arms out. Carefully Anders moved her away from his chest, setting her head on his forearm close to the crook of his elbow. Marilyn’s bottom was placed on his open palm, the rest of her body resting along his forearm. Robert pulled his arm closer to himself as Anders let go of her completely.

Marilyn’s eyes popped open for a few seconds but they closed quickly. Her chest rose and fell, legs pulled in close to her body, arms tucked in close to her face. Robert marveled at this tiny wonder that rested peacefully on his arm. He touched the back of her hand, like he’d seen so many others do, and wondered that she seemed completely unconcerned about the giant stranger that held her.

“Now she looks _really_ little,” Carver said from the doorway.

Laughter filled the room as Robert looked up to see Devin leaning on the doorframe with his youngest son just inside the room. The rogue smiled and his gaze moved briefly to the kitchen. Following it, Robert saw Flynn. He still held the knife he’d been using to cut the potatoes but the other rested on top of his small belly, his smile hopeful, and his eyes shining with excitement. Robert smiled back at him, a little less afraid of the baby that he couldn’t quite feel moving yet.


	27. Chapter 27

It didn’t take long for Robert to give her over to Carver but Flynn’s heart soared anyway. For the rest of that night he’d think of the big warrior touching the back of Marilyn’s hand and he’d smile. There was quite a bit of cuddling that night in bed. His good mood persisted through part of the morning until Robert appeared in the herb garden. The grim look he wore put a frown on Flynn.

Robert stopped at the edge as Flynn made his way over. Zach and Evelyn were already beside him. “Zach,” he said his voice very serious. “You need to go speak with your parents. The Prince wants you as the fourth person.”

“Why me?” Zach said with a puzzled frown.

“I have no idea,” said Robert. “I still haven’t figured out why he’s insisted that I go. You should hurry though, we leave tomorrow morning.”

“He hasn’t been in a big hurry since he got here,” Flynn said coming up to them. “Why the rush now?”

Evelyn frowned deeply but said nothing as Robert shook his head. “I wouldn’t bring you at all if I had any choice in the matter. It’s best to be done with it quickly though.” He glanced at Flynn’s belly before continuing. “Feynriel still expects you at the clinic today, Flynn, but if you can I’d go speak with your parents now. I’ll gather the packs of supplies we’ll need.”

Flynn nodded and brushed off his hands. Zach was still frowning as he followed Robert but Evelyn hadn’t moved. “Evie?” he said turning to face her.

“I’m going to follow you,” she said with a determined frown.

“Won’t you get in trouble with Ser Cullen?” Flynn asked quietly.

“I don’t really care,” Evelyn said fiercely. “This is wrong. There are so many skilled warriors here. He could take his guard up there why does it have to be Robert? It’s not like anyone’s been up there to actually know where they’re going. That cave has been sealed ever since I can remember. And why Zach?”

“It’s like he’s surrounded himself with people who obviously don’t trust him,” said Flynn. “I don’t like it either Evie but we don’t have much choice. I wouldn’t mind you going with but what if there’s something he hasn’t told us yet?”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take,” said Evelyn crossing her arms under her bosom. “He’s hiding something and it could be very dangerous for you up there. I don’t like the way he fawned over Marilyn either. It’s like he waited on purpose for her birth.”

“He did,” Flynn said suddenly positive of it. “To see if she actually was a girl. He told me the first day he was here that he hopes this one’s a girl. He told Robert that he wants us to have many children. Has he said anything to you about having kids?”

“Once,” she said with a smirk. “I told him to mind his own blighted business or I’d break his nose. Hasn’t brought it up since.”

He shook his head as he chuckled. “Let’s go find Dad. I’m sure he can work something out with Cullen if you’re set on this.”

“I am,” Evelyn said her frown resurfacing. “Do you know if Callias has spoken to Carver about this children business?”

“I don’t know,” Flynn said his own frown reappearing as well. “Maybe we should find out.”

“I’ll find Dad you talk to Papa,” Evelyn said.

“Come to my house for lunch,” Flynn said before she could dash off. “Bring Zach if you see him too.”

Evelyn nodded and they hurried off in different directions. Flynn didn’t have any idea where Devin might be, he had many responsibilities, but knew that Anders was likely still at home. Thankfully he was and Flynn was also grateful that he didn’t have to wake him. Prince Callias was also nowhere around which was a relief. Anders was feeding Marilyn as Flynn told him of his conversation with Evelyn.

“Do you know if the Prince has talked to Carver or said anything to him about children?” he asked.

“Callias hasn’t spoken with Carver very much at all,” Anders said slowly. “Most of his days are spent at lessons, evenings training with Devin.”

“Evie said he only mentioned it to her once, he’s only talked with Robert about it once and he’s only mentioned it once to me too,” Flynn said sitting in Devin’s chair. “Why does it matter to him and why not Carver?”

“He hasn’t been very interested in any of the other mages either,” Anders said contemplatively. “He was a little too excited over Marilyn though, wasn’t he?”

They both fell silent, both of them deep in thought trying to puzzle out the strange interest he had in Hawke females. Flynn wasn’t entirely sure where he fit into the whole mess. He wasn’t a girl after all. Callias had also told Robert that he wanted the mages of the villages to continue having children. So why had he been singled out? None of it made much sense to him.

The only sound in the room was Anders absently patting Marilyn’s bottom. “Of course,” he said suddenly. “All women can get pregnant, mage or not. It’s the only thing you have in common with your sisters that Carver doesn’t. He might have children someday but he can’t carry one. Why would that be important?”

“Something that we inherited from you or Dad maybe?” said Flynn sitting back in the chair. “Something that we could pass on easier than Carver could?”

“It can’t be magic. There’s still a chance that both Evelyn and Carver can produce a mage,” Anders said after a moment of thought.

“Justice?” Flynn said softly.

“Doubtful,” Anders said shaking his head as repositioned Marilyn on his shoulder. With one hand supporting her bottom the other began rubbing her back and he continued speaking, his voice also low. “There’s no way he could know of Justice.”

“He knew that you’re a Grey Warden,” said Flynn watching him closely. “There are also other things that Robert and I suspect he knows that he shouldn’t.”

“The King was there when I was conscripted,” Anders said dismissively. “I haven’t really hidden that knowledge either. What do you…Maker. Could you get me a rag please?” Flynn couldn’t help a grin as he fetched a rag. Anders smirked at him as he cleaned himself and Marilyn of the spit up. “You’re going to be doing this too you know.”

“I’m not really looking forward to all the messes,” he said still grinning.

“It’s all part of the responsibility,” said Anders. “I don’t particularly enjoy the messes either but I wouldn’t give any of you up for anything on Thedas. I’ll worry about both of you.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine Papa. I just wish I knew what Prince Callias really wants.”

“Me too.”

*

Robert had their supplies ready in short order and stored in Commander Cullen’s office. Devin was waiting for him on the path that led to his house with Fenris and Evelyn. After a hushed conversation, he and Evelyn left to find Zach and Devin and Fenris to find Cullen. He was almost glad that Evelyn was insistent on following them. They would spend their lunch making plans.

While they were escorting Prince Callias up the mountain Devin planned to confirm some of the things that Callias had told him. He also planned to figure out why they had been told of the Qunari and what possible connection the horned giants had with a rural village in Ferelden. Hopefully they would have something figured out by the time Robert and the others returned with whatever it was the Prince wanted.

He still hadn’t been told what or how it could prevent Haven’s destruction. Robert could only hope it would work. There were many lives at stake.


	28. Chapter 28

The plan was simple. Evelyn would stay hidden behind them long enough that it wouldn’t be feasible to send her back. Several lengths of chalk were obtained so they could mark their path. They departed in the morning without much pomp, hugs from family, hopes for success and a quick return.

Robert led with Prince Callias and Zach with Flynn bringing up the rear. It was the first time Flynn had seen the Prince wearing something that wasn’t showy or provocative. He wore a rather simple set of leather armor with a plain looking staff strapped to his back. With Robert and Zach wearing their heavy plate, Flynn was the only person not wearing armor of some sort.

The first tunnel was a fairly short one. They came to a great set of doors and Callias pulled something from a pocket. The doors swung open to reveal a large chamber. Large piles of rubble dotted the ground as well as skeletons and decaying corpses. One such corpse near the entrance Prince Callias claimed was the remains of the scholar Genitivi. Flynn was extremely uninterested in checking his claim but Robert did. It was hard to tell what the warrior was thinking because of his helmet but Flynn thought he was not very happy about whatever he’d found.

Most of the first week was spent exploring the ruined temple and clearing partial collapses in the hallways. Throughout all their constant backtracking Evelyn managed to stay hidden from the Prince. Little life existed in the caverns besides them and there hadn’t been any fighting yet. Flynn hoped that this trend would last. His belly didn’t interfere with his staff yet but it was only a matter of time before it did.

Prince Callias had still revealed nothing of his objective and often sat a little apart from Flynn, Robert and Zach when they camped for the night. Conversation in general had been scarce in the camp at night and limited to what needed to be done to clear the paths during the day. Robert was becoming irritated that even though they were no longer in the village Callias was still being very tight lipped.

When the temple ruins gave way to caverns Evelyn was finally discovered. They made camp for the night just inside the beginning of the cave, the way forward blocked by a large pile of rocks that they had spent half the day moving. Flynn was exhausted and extremely annoyed that Callias didn’t even seem winded from the day’s exertion.

Zach was out searching for something that would burn to build a fire with. Robert was digging through their supplies to put supper together and Flynn sat wearily against the wall with his staff across his lap. The Prince spent a good amount of time that night standing in front of the diminished rock pile. When Zach returned with wooden planks that looked as if they might have started out as a cabinet or something similar he began to stand but Robert motioned him back down.

Flynn watched Robert and Zach exchange a nod and watched closely. Evelyn was likely just out of sight around a nearby corner so that she could hear them. Robert planned on getting some more information out of Callias before they went any further. He rubbed his belly, wondering at the strange flutters he felt and watched the two warriors build a fire and put their supper over it to cook.

With his gauntlets and his helmet sitting next to him, Robert sat with his legs crossed and looked over at the Prince who was still standing by the rocks. “I think it’s time you told us what we’re after,” he said calmly.

“Oh,” Callias said disinterestedly as he turned towards them. “Perhaps it is.”

“We’re in the middle of a mountain,” Zach said with barely restrained irritation. “Who’s going to overhear you?”

“The man who gave you those teensy pointed ears for one,” Callias said with an indifferent shrug. “He could see it in any of your dreams though.” He waved an arm encompassing all of them.

“If you keep on with my cousin your children are going to have those same slightly pointed ears,” Flynn said angrily before Zach could. “Feynriel doesn’t use his gift to pry into people’s lives either.”

“I think his ears are adorable actually,” the Prince said with a smug smile. He strolled casually to the fire and dropped down next to it. “I also realize there’s a good chance that you’ll report everything to Commander Cullen and Devin Hawke as soon as were back in the village.”

“More than likely,” Robert said with a frown that matched Zach’s. “I’d still like to know what we’re risking our lives for before we get there.”

Prince Callias looked from Robert to Zach and back to Robert. His expression turned serious as he leaned back on his hands. “Have you heard about the Arl of Redcliffe’s miraculous recovery during the blight?”

“Who hasn’t,” Robert said meeting his intense gaze.

“My father, along with my mother, the Hero of Ferelden, and an assassin walked these very halls before most of us were born,” Callias continued. “It’s very likely that you, Captain Taylor, were already living in these mountains. They were searching you see, searching for the substance that would cure Arl Eamon Guerrein…Andraste’s ashes.”

“You can’t cure the taint,” Flynn said bitterly. He scooted forward next to Robert, setting his staff next to him on the ground. “Even if you do find her ashes at the top of this mountain.”

“The ashes are up there,” the Prince said confidently. “Elissa Cousland made sure they would remain undisturbed. It’s not a cure I seek however.”

“Then why do you want them?” Zach asked.

“Flynn is correct,” Callias said sitting forward. “Even Andraste’s holy ashes can’t purify the darkspawn taint from Father. It may slow the corruption however. Giving him enough time to make sure Duncan takes the throne.”

“If it doesn’t?” Robert asked his gaze never wavering from the Prince. “How will you keep the Chantry from marching on Haven?”

“Your village will be moved a single family at a time to a location that has already been chosen,” he replied steadily. “You will be provided with goods that aren’t readily available so that your people will remain hidden from the Chantry." His gaze shifted to Flynn as he continued. “Your parents were wise to choose Ferelden.”

“Why is the crown so interested in protecting a little village in a remote area?” said Robert frowning.

“Aren’t you citizens of Ferelden?” Callias said with a smirk. “Shouldn’t the King protect his people?”

“Citizens that include many omegas,” Robert said his frown deepening. “At least half of normal citizens are scared witless of mages and the other half only sees how much coin they can make from selling one. So why would you go through all this trouble of protecting us when the rest of your citizens would gladly hand us over?”

“Because we know things they don’t,” the Prince said with a self-satisfied smile. “I believe we have wandered off topic however. Have you been studying that book I gave you?”

“I’ve read through it at least three times,” Robert growled in annoyance. “Are you going to give me a quiz now?”

“Not I,” Callias said gesturing behind him at the rock pile. “The guardian at the top of the mountain. There will be trials for you to pass before you’re allowed to take some of the ashes.”

“What sort of trials?” Flynn asked feeling a little nervous.

“Nothing you’ll have to worry about,” he said dismissively. “We shouldn’t risk the babe you carry any more than necessary. You’ll be waiting outside with me.”

“What?” Robert said in a soft but dangerous tone.

“I doubt the guardian would even let me through the first door,” Callias scoffed. “Why else would I go through all this trouble to find someone strong enough in mind and body to come all this way?”

In the brief silence that followed, Robert’s calm façade nearly cracked. Zach and Flynn were both looking from an obviously, to those who knew him, furious alpha to an extremely indifferent omega. Callias merely raised an eyebrow as Robert ground his teeth together.

“I am not leaving _my mage_ alone with you _anywhere_ ,” Robert snarled after a moment.

“You won’t have to,” Evelyn said grimly as she rounded the corner. Callias frowned deeply as she strode into their circle, dropped her pack with the others and then sat in the space between Flynn and the Prince. “I’ll be staying outside with him.” The corners of Robert’s lips turned up the tiniest bit.

Prince Callias’ frown disappeared as he shrugged. “As you wish,” he said casually.


	29. Chapter 29

Robert was still furious when they took to their bedrolls for the night. Sometimes he had slept in his armor but Flynn coaxed him out of it this time. The first night they spent in the ruined temple watching Callias change into the black wolf, after declaring that there was no need for watches, had been awe inspiring. The wolf was now lying by the pile of rocks that led deeper into the caves. Robert had set their bedrolls as far away from Callias as he could. Zach and Evelyn both slept near the remains of their fire.

Flynn was stuck between the cave walls behind him and Robert’s bulk in front of him. He understood his alpha’s need to protect. It was very typical alpha behavior. He also understood that for Robert this typical behavior might be a little more intense because of how his end of their bond had manifested. It was still a little annoying.

As he lay on his side behind Robert, as close to the alpha as his belly would allow, stroking his side and trying to soothe him, an image popped into his head of a very irate bear. It was snarling and snapping at the wolf that lay across the cavern from them. He was standing calmly next to it, the fingers of one hand lost in the thick coat of fur. The wolf’s ears were flattened back against his skull, tail tucked between his legs and it cowered in front of the bear. He stifled his giggles, knowing that right now Robert wouldn’t appreciate them.

He continued stroking Robert’s side whispering soothing things occasionally until most of the tension had left the warrior. Flynn continued until Robert turned over on his back. “Are you trying to torture me?” Robert asked softly turning his head to look at Flynn.

“No,” he whispered back in confusion. “Am I?”

“Yes,” Robert said pushing Flynn’s hand lower under the blanket. “It’s a little difficult to stay watchful when I’m so bloody hard and you’re not helping a bit.”

Flynn couldn’t help a grin as he snuggled as close to Robert as he could get. “Not exactly what I had in mind but at least you’re not angry anymore.”

“Oh, I’m still angry,” Robert said in a low voice that was almost a growl. “I can’t believe he’d think I’d be okay leaving you with him. If he was that worried he wouldn’t have forced either of us to come up here at all.”

“I’ll be fine,” Flynn said calmly rubbing circles on his stomach. “Evie will be with me and I’m sure we won’t have any problems dealing with him together.”

“Please stop,” said Robert said halting the motion of his hand. “All I want right now is to fuck you until you howl.”

He was a little surprised at the spike of desire that settled in his gut. “Umm, first off, embarrassing…especially with my sister just over there.” Flynn whispered rising up on his elbow. “I’m not completely opposed to the idea but…what in the Maker’s name for?”

“Turn over, so you’re facing the wall,” Robert commanded quietly.

Flynn was more than a little confused but he did as Robert asked. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as the warrior adjusted his stiff member to a more comfortable position then curled up around him. The blanket was pulled over them more evenly as well before Robert finally settled with his hand covering both of Flynn’s on top of his belly.

“Do you remember what I said about first impressions?” Robert whispered quietly to him after a moment. Flynn nodded quietly and he went on in the same soft tone. “He’s danger and competition. I want to prove to him that you’re _mine._ Let him see how well I can please you.”

Desire spiked again and Flynn was positive that it was because of the possessiveness in his voice. Pulling a hand free briefly to adjust his hard length in his pants, he rested it on top of Robert’s. His brief spat of jealousy before Callias had even arrived in the village was enough to prove that possessive behavior wasn’t limited to alphas. Before now, Robert hadn’t seemed very possessive of him at all. It was surprising but extremely arousing to find that it was so intense.

“Okay, I’m not opposed to it at all,” said Flynn in a barely audible whisper.

“Not in front of Zach and Evelyn,” Robert said remaining completely still. “I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.”

“Not fair,” Flynn said looking over his shoulder as he pushed Robert’s hand down.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Robert said actually sounding calm for the first time since their conversation with Prince Callias. “I thought you’d be too embarrassed to even consider it.”

Now grateful that Robert effectively hid him from the others, Flynn gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. He was a little surprised at his own willingness to embarrass himself. Robert kissed his cheek lightly and rubbed his belly. Sleep was long coming for both of them.

Robert was still wrapped around him in the morning when they were prodded awake by Zach. It made Flynn wonder if the warrior had slept at all. After a quick breakfast the corridor was cleared and they continued on. Prince Callias didn’t seem to care about Evelyn at all. He basically ignored her like he did the rest of them.

This section was filled with narrow corridors and large open rooms. It might have taken them less time to make it through this portion but a wrong turn that led to a dead end full of large cave spiders added almost a week to the time they had already spent in the mountain. Callias hadn’t liked the three days Flynn had insisted on resting after the battle with the spiders. All three of their warriors had been poisoned in the fighting. He had healed them of course but felt a brief rest was necessary. Robert had led them well away from that cavern before he allowed it however.

Altogether they had spent two more weeks underground. Callias was positive they were close to the temple that actually housed Andraste’s ashes but they had stopped in one of the large roomy caverns for the night. The Prince hadn’t been forthcoming on any more information since their first conversation. He didn’t seem quite as indifferent as those weeks progressed.

Robert had become much more openly affectionate, especially around camp at night. While they walked the caves going steadily upwards, there were often chaste kisses and brief hugs. When his armor was off the warrior was either next to him with arm around his shoulder or sitting behind him with both arms wrapped around him. Evelyn seemed equally pleased and annoyed with Robert’s behavior and Zach seemed to approve whole-heartedly.

Flynn was honestly enjoying the attention no matter what had caused it. He knew that it was partly for Callias’ benefit, Robert becoming territorial in a fashion that wouldn’t embarrass either of them. Flynn was also pretty sure that this possessiveness would have manifested in a different fashion if Robert wasn’t truly fond of him. It made him cautiously ecstatic.

He wasn’t thinking of much at the moment, simply enjoying leaning back against the big warrior with his large hands covering most of his belly. They hadn’t been able to find enough of anything that would burn lately so there was no fire. The air wasn’t cold exactly but there was definitely a chill to it. Everyone was wrapped in their blankets and sitting closely together, even Callias had joined their huddle to preserve warmth.

At some point Flynn had realized the feather light flutters he could feel sometimes was actually the baby pushing against him from the inside. In a quiet but excited conversation one night he had relayed this information to Robert. It wouldn’t be very long now before the warrior could feel the baby as well and they had spent a part of every night since like they were now, both hoping to feel the first kick.

Prince Callias didn’t often join their nightly conversations but everyone was quiet tonight. Flynn was beginning to doze with his head resting on Robert’s shoulder. He was warm and comfortable, tired from the day’s uphill hike. His twin’s annoyed voice brought him fully aware however.

“Why do you keep staring at them?” she asked. “Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s not polite?”

Flynn opened his eyes as Callias snorted in amusement. “No she didn’t,” he said his voice odd. “Father taught me that.”

“Then stop it,” Evelyn growled irritably.

“Why should I?” the Prince said with a smirk. “It’s not bothering them.”

“Because it’s rude,” Zach said pulling his blanket tighter around him. “And you didn’t answer Evelyn’s first question.”

“I’m envious aren’t I,” Callias said in a tone that one usually reserved for small children.

“Enlighten us exalted Prince,” Robert said in a low mocking tone. “Your subjects are confused.”

“You disappoint me Captain Taylor,” the Prince said with a deep frown. He sounded irritated for the first time Flynn could think of. “Given the circumstances of your own bonding I should think you’d be aware of the fact that not all couples end up like their parents. Mine can’t stand one another.”

“I _am_ aware of that fact, _boy_ ,” Robert said harshly. “We’ve both made a concerted effort to get along. It’s not our fault yours chose to hate each other.”

Prince Callias narrowed his eyes and Flynn could feel Robert tense behind him. Evelyn and Zach both looked ready to draw their weapons or unleash a holy smite at the very least aimed at the fuming Prince. The sudden tension broke when Callias stood abruptly. His form shimmered and coalesced into the wolf and he trotted a short distance away, lying down so that he faced away from their group.

After all the grief and upheaval Callias had caused in Haven, Flynn was finding it difficult to feel sorry for him. He couldn’t imagine what the Prince’s childhood must have been like dealing with parents who hated one another. Robert’s arms moved up and crossed at Flynn’s chest, a brief squeeze and Flynn pulled the blanket tighter around them. He was very glad his child wouldn’t have to deal with that.


	30. Chapter 30

Prince Callias seemed fairly normal the next morning and they continued on like the previous night’s conversation hadn’t happened. It didn’t take long to find another narrow corridor and they followed it up and out to a crumbling stone bridge. Robert crossed first, followed by the rest one at a time.

Mountain tops soared around them as they explored the shallow depression they were in. Flynn seemed excited to be on the surface again despite the rather barren landscape around them and Robert couldn’t help a small smile. There wasn’t much plant life besides a few scraggly bushes among the loose rocks all around them. They split up to search, Robert staying close to his mage, and Zach found a door set into the mountainside. They gathered around it, sheltered from the chilly breeze.

“This must be it,” Prince Callias said eagerly. “It looks as Father described it. Further up that path over there we should find the corpse of the high dragon they killed up here.”

“There was a high dragon here?” Zach said a little nervously looking around.

“It’s long dead,” the Prince said dismissively. “What we came for should be through those doors.”

Robert crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face the Prince. “Are you sure there’s a guardian here? This place is utterly deserted.”

“You’ll find him through that door,” Callias said gesturing. “I will go no further. You should have plenty of time to pass the trials before nightfall.”

“If this guardian won’t let you through what makes you think he’ll let me through?” Robert asked frowning.

Callias smirked at him as he clasped his hands behind his back. “You’re village has a decent amount of Andrastians,” he said conversationally. “It also has a fair amount of people who don’t believe at all. Elissa Cousland, so my father tells me, wasn’t very pious but neither would she be considered an unbeliever. You were chosen, because in that respect, you are very much like the Hero of Ferelden…open-minded.”

His frown deepened and he wondered again how the Prince had gained his knowledge. Robert turned to Flynn and pulled him into a hug. “Watch yourself,” he said quietly. “Stay with Evelyn.”

“Be careful,” Flynn said after a brief nod.

“I will,” Robert said softly as he pulled away. He turned towards the door after another glance at Prince Callias. “Come on Zach, let’s get this over with.”

He stepped through the door and heard Zach shut it behind him. Robert wasn’t at all comfortable with leaving Flynn behind with the Prince but wasn’t comfortable with taking him through these trials either. Prince Callias hadn’t indicated that he knew what any of them were besides the book he’d been made to study. He suspected that the Prince knew what his parents had been through up here but there were no guarantees that he and Zach would face the same things. If Evelyn hadn’t insisted on coming with them he wasn’t sure what he would have done.

They were in a medium sized room, simply decorated with statues and urns flanking the doorway in front of them. There was a man standing in front of the doorway. Robert wasn’t entirely surprised to see him but wondered how they hadn’t known that someone was up here. The guardian wore plate mail of some sort and a helmet with wings at the sides. Robert approached cautiously with Zach next to him.

“Welcome pilgrims,” the man said evenly.

“How long have you been here?” Zach asked incredulously. “What do you eat?”

“I have stood guard here for decades beyond counting,” the guardian said with a hint of a smile.

“The fate of our village at the base of this mountain rests with a dying man,” Robert said putting a hand on Zach’s shoulder. “We seek Andraste’s ashes in the hopes it will prevent his death.”

“You seek to protect, but you weren’t able to protect the man who raised you.”

“Someone had to check the traps,” Robert said frowning. “Grandfather was old and sick and he couldn’t. If I’d been there I could have stopped those rotten dusters but we would have starved.”

The guardian nodded his head slightly and turned to Zach. “You feel that you should have insisted on walking by the edge of the trail. You may have cost your close friend his happiness.”

“I would have fallen after he did and things would be different,” Zach said with a nervous glance at Robert. “I do worry about Flynn sometimes…but he’s always been pretty easy to read and he seems happy enough. I can live with that.”

“The way forward is open,” the guardian said after another nod. “May you find what you seek.”

There was a brilliant flash of light and Robert turned away. When he could look back the guardian was gone and the door was now opened slightly.

“What was that all about?” Zach asked. “And how did he know those things?”

“Our first test perhaps,” Robert said with a shrug. “Not sure it’s important how that fellow knew. If he’s been up here all this time that we’ve been down there then he doesn’t follow the typical rules of nature anyway. I think I know why Callias chose you now.”

“Because I’m Flynn’s best friend,” he said softly. “He’s told me a lot of things you know.”

“I know,” Robert said smiling. “I’m very glad I didn’t get in the way that too.”

“Let’s go,” Zach said with an answering smile.

*

Flynn sat next to the door Robert had gone through with Zach, their blanket wrapped snugly around him. Evelyn sat nearby, her sword across her lap. Callias sat a short distance away in front of them. The two warriors had been gone for minutes and he already grew weary of the tense silence. Before he could ask any of the questions he wanted to, the Prince turned his arrogant gaze to Evelyn.

“Why are you here?” Callias asked coolly.

“I don’t trust you,” Evelyn said heatedly. “You waltz into our village with your demands and then refuse to explain anything. How do we believe anything you’ve told us?”

“Most of what you’ve been told can easily be confirmed,” the Prince said meeting her intense gaze with one of his own. “Helping me succeed benefits you and everyone else who lives in Haven.”

“How do you benefit?” Flynn asked. “I find it hard to believe you’d do all this just to be nice.”

“There are many ways I benefit,” said Callias with another of his irritating smug smiles. “As an omega, the point your parents make with this village affects me greatly. You haven’t had to endure the false smiles of everyone at court, the fear in their eyes or the greedy way they look at you when they think no one sees. Ferelden is beginning to question. This village has existed for years and the country hasn’t erupted into chaos despite the number of free mages here.”

“No we haven’t had to endure those things,” said Evelyn frowning. “We’ve grown up on the stories of our parents.”

“That doesn’t explain why you want us all fat with child,” said Flynn his frown matching his twin’s. “Why you’re willing to move the entire village and keep us hidden.”

“Magic is in the blood,” Prince Callias said his voice and expression turning serious. “Mages have the best chance of producing another mage followed closely by non-mage children of mages. The Circle of Magi has been culling omegas out of existence for centuries. The balance _must_ be restored. Every omega Haven produces will help.”

“The population hasn’t suffered with mages locked up in the Circles,” Flynn said after a moment of thought. “Why is it so important to bring more mages into the world? What about all the mages in Tevinter?”

“Tevinter is doomed,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Mages draw their power from the Fade. Haven’t you ever wondered what purpose the status serves? Why only mages are omega? We serve a purpose and with so few of us we can’t properly fulfill that purpose. We siphon excess energy from the Fade, use it here to heal, to create fire. There are far too many blood mages in Tevinter, the Qunari aren’t allowed to use their magic freely, this energy has been slowly building and will soon be at a breaking point.”

“Maker’s breath,” Flynn said in a horrified whisper. “A catastrophic tear in the veil.”

“Exactly,” said the Prince leaning forward. “Preventing it will be much easier than fixing it.” He sat back suddenly, his intense frown turning to his more familiar smirk. “So, be fruitful and multiply.”

“So why the special interest in Hawke girls?” Evelyn asked seemingly unmoved by his previous terrible revelation.

“A bit of selfishness on my part,” Callias said with a grin. “I’ve remembered things you see, about my previous life. Two of my brethren remain trapped underground. I wish to give them the same second chance that I’ve been given. Both of you, your brother and sister at the base of the mountain, can help me with this.” The Prince leaned forward and began speaking in a hushed secretive voice. “We have much in common, the first children of a bonded pair, one parent hopelessly tainted by the darkspawn…inheriting the taint from our Grey Warden parent and the ability to pass it on to our children.”

“What?!?” Evelyn said in a shocked whisper.

Flynn wrapped his arms around his belly and shook his head furiously in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	31. Chapter 31

“Captain,” Zach panted from his sprawled position on the floor. “I am never going to make you angry…ever.”

Robert managed a weak chuckle as he knelt close by, also panting and feeling the ache of many bruises already setting in. “I’m just glad Flynn’s outside,” he said with a suppressed shudder. “Not sure I could have handled that.”

“Agreed,” said Zach with a visible shudder. “Beating the stuffing out of Callias might have been fun though.”

Pushing himself to his feet with another chuckle, Robert shuffled slowly over to Zach, who was still sprawled on the ground. The ghosts with all the questions hadn’t been very bad. Between them, he and Zach had managed to answer them all correctly. Talking to his grandfather again had been unexpected. Robert was glad the dwarf hadn’t blamed him for his death. Nothing could have prepared him for this however. Shadows of himself and Zach had attacked them the second they stepped into the room. Facing himself made him almost feel sorry for anyone on the receiving end of his fury.

“Are you all right?” he asked extending an arm to the boy.

“Mostly,” Zach replied taking his hand. “I feel sort of like I’ve been used as a training dummy.” He wavered unsteadily for a moment before Robert let him go. Zach turned to find his shield which had been knocked out of his grip at some point during the fighting.

Bending over to retrieve his sword Robert sighed and looked around the room. They were in a simple square chamber with one entrance and one exit. With only one way to go he leaned against the wall near the door and waited for Zach who was currently frowning over the state of his shield. It hadn’t been completely unmarked before but there were now several new marks and quite a few dents from blocking the heavy swings of a greatsword.

“I think my shield needs to be repaired,” Zach said slowly making his way over to Robert.

“As long as it isn’t cracked you should be fine,” said Robert wearily standing up straight. “Hopefully there won’t be any more nasty surprises like that.”

Zach grimaced as he nodded in agreement. Robert led the way into the next room and stopped immediately. This room was circular with a thin strip of floor that went mostly all the way around. The next door was on the opposite side of the room with no way across to the platform. There was open space all around the floored sections and Robert couldn’t see a bottom. The door platform stood by itself, separated from where they stood by a break that looked too far to jump.

“How are we supposed to cross this?” Robert asked in frustration.

“Captain!” Zach exclaimed urgently.

Robert turned one hand on his sword, to see Zach already had his drawn. On either side of the door they had just come through stood two creatures that he had never seen before. With a head that looked like a skull and arms that ended in wicked looking claws that almost dragged the floor they were a frightful sight. It was their chests that appeared to be a gaping maw complete with sharp tooth like spikes around the open raw meat and that they didn’t appear to have legs at all that completely disgusted him. They didn’t seem to be aware of Robert and Zach’s presence, just stood there without moving.

“Great Ancestors,” Robert said drawing his sword. Zach began moving cautiously to one side and he moved to the other. “What in the bloody void are they?”

“Some type of shade I think,” Zach said almost distractedly. “Spirits or demons that have formed a body in our world without possessing a mage or a corpse. Dad said they’re usually pretty aggressive though.”

“These don’t seem to care about us in the slightest,” Robert said without lowering his guard.

“It’s…weird,” Zach said looking around the room. The creatures stood still as Zach sheathed his sword but Robert kept his weapon out. “Do you see these panels at the edges?”

“I hadn’t noticed them no,” said Robert glancing at his feet but looking back up at the still unmoving things quickly.

Zach took a short step to the side, onto one of the panels and it glowed for a moment. “Look,” he said pointing out over the chasm.

A lone section of bridge had appeared in the middle of it. Robert stepped onto the one closest to him and it glowed as well. Another section of bridge appeared. “You,” said Robert pointing his sword at the closest creature. “Go stand on that one.”

It moved in a strange rippling motion, almost like an upright snake, to the panel Robert had indicated. The panel glowed as the others had and another bridge section appeared. One of the previous sections disappeared however.

“A puzzle,” Zach said. “These shades are here to help us.”

“Let’s figure it out,” Robert said with a small sigh. “I’m getting a little worried.”

“He’ll be fine,” said Zach confidently. “Evelyn and Flynn make quite a team.”

Robert hoped that he was right. Zach’s confidence did nothing to dispel his own sudden unease.

*

“No!” Flynn said angrily. “We are not tainted! Papa would have known. He would have told us.”

“Deny if you wish,” Callias said leaning back on his hands. “It matters little to me if you don’t believe. My father can’t sense it either but I carry the taint.”

“How can you possibly know that if a Grey Warden can’t sense it?” Evelyn said shaking her head once. “Flynn’s right, Papa would have known.”

“Did you know that a Grey Warden will never conceive a child with another Grey Warden?” the Prince said conversationally. “Even an alpha Warden bonding with an omega Warden, there will never be a child.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Flynn said as he threw the blanket off and stood.

“Temper, temper,” Callias said mildly. “Mind the baby please, there’s no one up here to help you.”

Flynn growled angrily and stalked away with Evelyn close on his heels. “Calm down Flynn,” she ordered quietly.

“He’s lying!” said Flynn shaking his head again. “He has to be!”,

“I don’t want to believe it either,” she hissed irritably pulling him around to face her. “If Dad finds he’s told the truth about the rest of it he probably isn’t lying about this. Let’s get as much as we can out of him now and decide later.”

“I don’t want to believe him Evie,” Flynn said stubbornly. His voice dropped to a whisper and he rubbed his belly. “I can’t.”

“There’s nothing certain,” Evelyn said gripping his arm. “If we did inherit the taint from Papa then he’s going to share our fate. Let’s hear him out at least. I want to know what he meant.”

Flynn frowned unhappily down at her and reluctantly nodded. She squeezed his arm briefly and led him back to where Prince Callias still sat. He lowered himself and sat with his legs crossed, pulling the blanket back around him as Evelyn settled beside him.

“Now, where was I,” the Prince continued when they had both settled. “Ah yes, Grey Wardens having children. The process of becoming a Grey Warden drastically reduces fertility. Our Warden parents are the only known Wardens to have conceived a child after having become Wardens. There might be others, I hope there are, but it’s unlikely.”

“Papa’s explained all this,” Evelyn said impatiently. “It’s because of the taint. That doesn’t explain how you know that you’re tainted.”

“Because the taint spreads throughout the body when a Grey Warden is made,” said Callias turning serious again. “Including the seed needed for life to flourish. That’s how Duncan and I inherited the taint. You four, you were created in it. Fed from it at his breast. Yet the four of you are all alive, healthy and thriving…and Anders still can’t sense it.”

“Mages and girls,” Flynn said softly. “We’ll pass it on like Papa did if you’re telling the truth.”

“We _are_ tainted,” Callias said with a tiny amount of sympathy. “But perhaps not hopelessly so. Our parents can’t sense it so I doubt we’re connected to the darkspawn like they are.”

“So who are you trying to save with our tainted children?” Evelyn asked into the silence that followed.

“That you can figure out for yourself,” he said standing. “But it won’t likely be your children or even your grandchildren. Perhaps your grandchildren’s grandchildren. Maybe one of Duncan’s line generations from now or even maybe one of my own. I simply want them to have a chance.”

“Why did you tell us any of this then?” Flynn asked in frustration.

“Because you asked,” the Prince said with a grin before brushing his arse off and walking a short distance away.

Evelyn scowled at him and Flynn had to resist the sudden urge to flatten him with force magic. Instead he took a few deep breaths and rubbed his belly. At least he knew for certain that Callias wouldn’t steal his baby away. He was completely unsure what to do with any of the information however.

“Evie, it kicked,” Flynn said suddenly in an excited whisper. “I just felt the baby!”

“Where,” she said with a tiny smile as she tugged off her gauntlets.

“Here,” he said taking her hand and placing it low on his belly where he’d felt it push against his hand. Her smile widened a little as they both felt the baby shift again. “Do you think he’s telling the truth?” Flynn asked after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Evelyn said shaking her head. “I’m not going to think about any of until were off this mountain and away from him. Neither are you.”

Flynn nodded as Evelyn settled back against the rock next to him. Putting it out of his mind wasn’t going to be easy.


	32. Chapter 32

Robert held the pouch tightly as he and Zach made their way out of the temple. His unease hadn’t gotten any better and he was almost running back to where Flynn had been left with Callias and Evelyn. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d been expecting to find but was relieved to see his mage sitting against the rock wall with his twin next to him and the Prince pacing impatiently a little ways off.

As soon as Robert rounded the corner with Zach Callias turned and sauntered up to him. Robert held the pouch out to him, glaring behind his helmet. It was lifted carefully from his hand and he walked away from the Prince without exchanging a single word. He crossed the distance to Flynn quickly, Zach at his heels. Flynn practically flew into his arms. The embrace was awkward until the mage turned sideways slightly so that his belly wasn’t between them. Robert was quiet, relieved that he was unhurt but positive that something was wrong.

“What happened?” Robert asked quietly. With an arm still around Flynn’s waist he removed his helmet.

“Nothing violent,” Flynn whispered. “We talked.”

“You’re upset about something,” he said confidently without raising his voice. “What’s the blighted little brat said this time?”

Flynn jerked a little in his arms but shook his head slightly. “I’ll tell you when were alone.” He pulled back a little, enough for Robert to see a slightly forced smile. “You can feel the baby now. Evie felt it earlier.”

Robert forced a smile of his own, wondering if some of what he was feeling was from Flynn. He did his best to push the issues away for now, feeling a little torn. He was worried about what had happened while he and Zach had been inside the temple but excited that the baby could now be felt. It was still frightening to think of caring for this child but he was growing accustomed to the idea.

Callias sat apart from them while Robert was divested of his armor and fussed over by his healer. He and Zach spoke of their experiences to the twins after Zach had been similarly fussed over by Flynn. Supper was eaten while they talked and afterwards Robert sat against the rock with Flynn between his legs, back to chest, hands resting on his belly.

The nervousness that had suddenly showed up while he was inside the temple was still at the edge of his mind. Robert began whispering soothing things into Flynn’s ear at his shoulder. Gradually the mage relaxed, the tension gone from his shoulders, hands resting loosely on Robert’s thighs, and the apprehension faded as Flynn drifted off. Robert scowled at Prince Callias, who only smirked before tucking the pouch of ashes into his shirt.

As he glared the Prince changed himself into the wolf and turned away to lie down. He was positive now that the uneasiness he’d been feeling for at least half of the day wasn’t entirely his. Robert was also sure that it had something to do with whatever Callias had told Evelyn and Flynn. Evelyn had also been tight lipped on the subject. He shifted, careful of the mage sleeping against him, to a more comfortable position.

Flynn seemed to be in a slightly better mood when they woke in the morning. Robert hadn’t slept well and felt extremely grumpy. He kept himself between the two mages, glaring at the Prince any chance he got. It didn’t seem to affect Callias at all the first few days of their journey back down the mountain. He was just as distant, if not more so, than he had been before. Robert curbed his irritation in favor of keeping Flynn from worrying about whatever the Prince had told him.

The trek back down took far less time. During that week and a half Prince Callias had rarely spoken to any of the rest of them. Now that he had what he’d come for it was almost like he’d lost interest in them completely. With him clearly uninterested in meddling any further Robert didn’t feel it was necessary to prove Flynn was his. He kept it up because the mage seemed to truly enjoy the little affections he was giving.

Robert finally felt the baby kick when they were about halfway down. They had just lain down on their bedroll, Flynn pressed up against his chest with a hand resting on his belly. It was surprising at first even though he’d been hoping for quite some time to feel the new life he’d helped create. His wonderment was shot through with joy that Robert was almost positive came from Flynn.

Neither emotion lasted long. Robert’s fear of accidentally harming that life followed quickly, along with an odd look from Flynn over his shoulder. The mage rolled over carefully, his rounded belly pressed to Robert’s flat stomach. Robert fell asleep that night to Flynn’s reassuring whispers.

Flynn’s nervousness didn’t return until they were near the village. Whatever had upset him at the top of the mountain hadn’t been mentioned by either twin and now that they were hours from Haven Robert was almost staggered by its intensity. Neither he nor Flynn had spoken of the oddly shared strong emotions. If it was shared through their bond like he suspected then Robert didn’t really want to advertise it with Prince Callias still so near. Robert couldn’t help pulling his mage to him in an effort to relieve some of it however. It abated somewhat and the warrior found himself extremely annoyed with the Prince all over again.

They were greeted by a couple of the younger guards when they exited the cave. One of them shot off towards the village immediately and the other led them down the path after an excited reunion with the four of them. Prince Callias waited impatiently and said little. On the top tier of the village they met with Devin, Anders with Marilyn tucked closely to him, Fenris and Keran.

While the twins and their parents had a noisy gathering, Zach and Keran shared a brief hug and talked quietly. Fenris merely watched the Prince, his face nearly devoid of emotion. Callias walked boldly up to him and Robert moved a little closer to hear them better.

“Did Brenda leave with your Orzammar Caravan?” Prince Callias asked without a trace of fear.

“She did,” Fenris said flatly. Robert was amazed to see a look of genuine disappointment on the Prince before the elf continued. “I was asked to give you a message. She hopes to see you again in the near future.” Fenris paused, allowing the smug smirk to return before a feral grin crossed his own features. The Prince’s confidence faltered for only the second time Robert had seen as the elf continued. “If my daughter chooses you to bond with, I won’t stop her. That is her choice. _I do not like you._ Treat her badly and I _will_ intervene.”

“Your…honesty…is refreshing,” the Prince said with a small smile. “I can make no promises other than to do my best. My parents don’t have the greatest relationship and after seeing how well everyone in this village gets along, even those bonded under poor circumstances.” Callias turned a little and gestured at Robert. “I believe I would rather follow your example.”

Fenris inclined his head and asked, “Is there something you would have me tell her?”

“I will return,” Callias said seriously. He turned to the small crowd that had gathered. “I can’t stay right now. This must be delivered as soon as possible.” The Prince patted the pouch of ashes that was tucked away underneath his shirt. “I’m sure you’re now aware of how important my task is.”

“Yes,” Devin said stepping forward. “Other sources have informed us of the truth of your words. You could have saved time by engendering trust instead of all the secrecy.”

Robert felt the nervousness turn to sadness and he looked over at Flynn. He was frowning, hands resting on his belly. Next to him, Evelyn was also frowning. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear briefly. Flynn nodded with a brief glance at Anders on his other side. He then met Robert’s gaze and shook his head slightly. The Prince continued speaking throughout this exchange.

“I’m sure you’ll understand better in a day or so,” he said to Devin. “You’re village is very important. Right now I must prepare to leave.”

“You’re things are as you left them,” said Devin gesturing down the path. “I have an important task that requires my immediate attention but I will be available to see you off shortly.”

“I am off to pack then,” Prince Callias said with a small bob of his head.

He left without looking back at any of them. Keran and Zach followed him down the path which left Robert and most of Flynn’s immediate family still at the edge of the top tier of Haven. Devin spoke quietly with Fenris and Anders turned to Flynn, gesturing for Robert to join them.

“We have a surprise for you two,” said Anders as he shifted Marilyn in his arms. “While you were up there your new house was finished.”

“Hawke, Carver and I moved your possessions into the bigger place,” Fenris said as he and Devin joined the circle.

“Thank you,” Robert said feeling a little stunned. “That’s very thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome,” said Fenris with a small smile.

“I’ll go speak with Cullen right now,” Devin said as he led them down the path. “Let him know the four of you are back. Your report can wait until tomorrow. For now, the rest of the day is yours.”

“Will Zach and I need to give a report as well?” Evelyn asked grumpily.

“Yes,” said Robert. “I’m sure it can wait though.”

“It’s good to be home,” Flynn said with a smile. “But I need a bath very badly.”

“We’ll see you at dinner,” Anders said. “Our house whenever you’re ready.”

“In a little while then,” said Flynn taking Robert’s hand. He waved at his family outwardly cheery, but Robert could still feel the sadness.

He let the boy lead him to their new home. Robert pulled off his helmet and waited until the door was shut firmly behind him. Now that they were completely alone he asked, “Flynn, why are you so sad and why can I feel it? What did Callias tell you up there?”

“It seems we’ll share emotions through our bond,” Flynn said softly looking at the floor. “I didn’t think that would begin so early.” He looked up and Robert wasn’t surprised to see tear tracks on his cheeks. “Papa passed it on…he wasn’t lying.”

“Passed what on Flynn,” Robert said gently taking him by the shoulders after setting his helmet on a nearby table.

“The taint,” he said in a barely audible whisper, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears streaked through the layers of grime on his cheeks.

Robert pulled him close, yanking his gauntlets off and dropping them to the floor. Implications flashed through his mind and he was horrified. Flynn shook with the force of his sobs and he simply held the mage, unsure of what else he could do.


	33. Chapter 33

Flynn felt a bit numb when his tears finally subsided. He was glad for Robert’s outward calm even though he knew that the warrior was completely horrified. The metal of his breastplate was now warm and wet with his tears and he reluctantly pulled away. The alpha looked lost for a moment before turning Flynn, arm around his shoulders and leading him to the master bedroom.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Robert said softly. “Your parents are expecting us.”

He nodded and simply stood for a moment watching as Robert rid himself of the rest of his armor. It went on the floor in an untidy heap, a little odd for normally neat warrior. Flynn roused himself a little when he felt some concern through the bond. With a shuddering breath he dropped his pack to the floor and pulled his shirt off.

“I’m going to fill the basin now,” said Robert. “We’ll wash most of the dirt off then have a soak in the tub.”

“Okay,” Flynn said quietly.

He hadn’t noticed the large wash tub sitting in a corner of the room. As he looked around he saw some of his things that had been left at his parent’s house as well as things from the little one roomed house they’d been living in. The thought of Devin and Anders sort of made him want to cry a little more. There was no way he could forget, but he had to pull himself together. Flynn didn’t want either of his parents to ever find out their children were tainted. If he showed up like this, both of them would know something was wrong immediately.

Pulling the laces on his trousers, Flynn let them fall to the floor. He pushed down his small clothes and stepped out of them. With another shuddering breath he bent over and gathered the soiled clothes from the floor and his pack. He dropped them into the laundry tub and turned to actually look around the room.

The bed was pushed up against one wall, the laundry bins sitting at the foot of it. A nightstand that had been his sat close to the headboard with a large empty section next to it. Robert’s footlocker sat against the opposite wall and the wash tub was in the corner next to it. His books sat on top of a desk that he didn’t recognize along with quills and a half-full ink pot. This brought him back to the door of the room where he found Robert, holding the full basin in front of him, staring at him. Embarrassment flooded into his mind.

“Sorry,” Robert said with a sheepish smile. “It’s been a while…and I haven’t really seen you naked since you’ve started getting bigger. Just…having a few inappropriate thoughts all things considered.”

Flynn smiled despite his glum mood. He was still shaken from the horrible truth Callias had told him but was suddenly glad Robert was a very straight forward person. It was nice to know that some things wouldn’t change. He ran his hands along his belly, happy for a moment when the baby shifted, then felt like crying again.

“I’ll pass it on too,” he said looking at the floor. “Just like Papa did.”

“I don’t know what to say Flynn,” Robert said dejectedly as he crossed the room and set the full basin on the nightstand. “Will I lose you…too soon? Will I outlive my children?”

“I don’t know,” said Flynn shuffling forward a few steps. “He said that we’re tainted but…maybe not as badly as Papa.”

“How does Callias even know that?” asked Robert his voice calm and soothing again.

“He’s tainted too,” said Flynn looking up from the floor. His expression was as calm as his voice but he could feel his alpha’s worry. “The taint spreads throughout the body when a Grey Warden is made.”

“Can you tell me everything he said?”

“Umm, yes but…how do you do that?” Flynn asked. “Look and sound so calm when you’re not?”

“A lot of practice,” said Robert with a little smile. “It’ll help me keep your emotions from showing too.”

“So you don’t think I could get the hang of it in a couple of hours?” said Flynn unhappily. “I’ve never been very good at hiding my emotions. They’re going to know I’m upset about something.”

“You don’t think they’ll deal with it very well?” Robert asked.

“Grey Wardens can sense the taint,” Flynn replied shaking his head. “If Papa could have sensed it then he would have told us. I know he would have. I was hoping that the Prince was lying…but it seems like he wasn’t.”

“Let’s get washed up,” Robert said gently squeezing his shoulder. “Tell me everything, maybe it will help.”

“All right,” Flynn said after a deep breath.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts while he heated the water in the basin. Robert shed his undershirt and breeches quietly and came back with a wash cloths and the soap. It took longer to wash the accumulated filth than it did to relay his and Evelyn’s conversation with Prince Callias. Listening intently while they scrubbed, Robert asked a few questions and when Flynn finished, he seemed to be deep in thought.

The water in the basin had to be changed a few times as Flynn spoke. When their hair was finally washed clean, the big tub was filled. He didn’t feel much better about any of it and waited anxiously to hear Robert’s thoughts. When Robert sank down in the water they found there was just enough room for Flynn as well. He settled between the big man’s legs leaning back against his chest. It wasn’t until they were both settled in the warm water that he spoke.

“That stuff about the veil is a little scary,” he said thoughtfully but quietly close to Flynn’s ear. “It makes a little more sense why King Alistair would go through so much trouble to move us if Andraste’s ashes don’t work. There’s more to it than just that though. You haven’t heard what Callias told us about the Qunari have you?”

Flynn shook his head wondering what else the crown could possibly want from them. The water was soothing, Robert solid and comforting behind him. He didn’t mind their legs pressed together or the arms wrapped around his chest. Under the surface of the water Flynn began rubbing those arms lightly, wishing the taint could be scrubbed away as easily as the dirt had been.

“I’ll tell you about that later,” Robert continued. “Callias seems to think you and your siblings got a stronger dose.”

“That’s why he wants girls,” Flynn said softly. “Girls and omega boys…we’ll keep it strong.”

“It can’t be that strong if Anders can’t sense it within any of you,” said Robert. “Maybe it will keep being diluted or it’s possible that it’ll stay at the same level. There’s just…no way of knowing. I can see why you don’t want your parents to find out.”

“It’s bad enough that Dad knows he’s going to lose Papa. Losing us too…I think it would tear him apart. Papa…it would destroy him. I’ve always been more like him…I know how he’d feel. Knowing he’d cut our lives short…Robert…how can I possibly have more kids…”

Flynn squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to keep from crying again. Robert’s arms tightened around him for a brief moment. “There’s plenty of time to decide that later. We have until this one’s born and six months after. I’m still pretty intimidated by this one but there’s too much we don’t know. We won’t get a chance to find out if the world is flooded with demons either.”

“Maybe I’m not as fertile either,” said Flynn after a few deep breaths.

Silence fell as Flynn tried to order his thoughts. Robert was right. There was no need to decide that now. He knew that the warrior would accept whatever he did decide. At the moment there was no way he could make a rational decision. Time was needed, to get used to the fact that he was tainted, to study the possible consequences. Right now, if he wanted to keep his parents from worrying like he was, all of it had to be pushed away.

“You’re right, we can decide later,” said Flynn as he stood. He turned and offered Robert a small smile. “When I’m less moody.”

“I understand why you’re so upset,” said Robert as he stood as well. “I’m worried too.”

“Help me get my mind off of it,” Flynn pleaded. “I don’t want them to worry like this.”

“What do you need me to do?” Robert said tenderly pushing a wet lock of hair behind his ear.

“I’m…not real sure,” said Flynn. “I just…”

“Let’s get dried off and I’ll empty the tub,” he said when Flynn faltered. Robert stepped out and offered his hand. When they were both dripping on the floor Robert leaned forward and kissed him, chaste and brief. “Thanks for that by the way. It felt wonderful and I’m glad you overestimated the size.”

“You’re welcome,” said Flynn with a small smile. “I’m sort of glad too.”


	34. Chapter 34

Flynn was still in the bedroom when Robert returned from emptying the large tub. He had only donned a pair of trousers as he emptied their packs. Intent as he was on his task, Robert was sure that he hadn’t noticed him yet. As before, when he’d come in with the basin, the warrior couldn’t help but stare. The shirts the mage wore now effectively hid his belly. It would still be obvious to anyone that Flynn was pregnant but the rounded protrusion of the growing baby he carried was lost in folds of fabric.

Robert found that he very much liked seeing that soft curved spot on an otherwise lean body. The trousers that he wore sat low on his hips, the front pushed down around his plump abdomen, was only making blood flow to his groin faster. Having only put on a pair of pants himself he leaned in the doorway and tried to ignore the desire that would soon have them tented. He felt it was still a little inappropriate to be so turned on given how upset Flynn still was.

“Do you know where the desk came from?” Flynn asked suddenly after he’d dropped a handful of dirty clothes into the laundry tub. He turned to face Robert, hands absently rubbing his belly.

“I don’t,” Robert answered calmly as another surge of desire went through him.

“Do you…always feel like that?” he asked head cocked to the side a little in curiosity. “When you look at me?”

“Not always,” Robert said not moving from the doorway. “It’s…been a while though.”

“What is it now then?” Flynn asked taking a small step towards him. “It’s comforting…knowing that you still find me attractive but that was pretty strong.”

“Those shirts do a good job of…hiding your figure,” said Robert looking at his feet a moment. It was a little embarrassing to have been caught staring not once but twice. If the emotion sharing got any stronger it was going to be very hard for either of them to hide anything from each other. “You weren’t very big when we started up the mountain and now you just look…umm…”

Robert was now turned on and embarrassed in equal measure. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing what he wanted was obvious in more ways than one. His trousers were now very uncomfortable and with Flynn still absently bringing attention to his belly it was not likely to abate while they were still in the same room.

Flynn grinned suddenly and shrugged. “Don’t be embarrassed, I’m flattered.” He turned to the side, giving Robert a better view of his rounded belly, his hands finally coming to rest towards the bottom. “I think Dad must have liked Papa’s baby belly too. Didn’t you notice how often he touched it?”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Robert said shifting uncomfortably. “Devin’s always been sort of…hands on where Anders is concerned though.”

“That’s true,” Flynn said thoughtfully.

An awkward silence fell and Robert was finding it difficult to look away. He wasn’t sure why he found Flynn’s belly so attractive. There were pregnant people all over the village and he’d never found them more desirable because of it. Of course, he wasn’t bonded to them and he also didn’t get the same view of them that he was getting right now. Robert was pretty sure he wasn’t getting out of the house without tugging himself off at least and he was seriously considering it when he felt a strong surge of desire from Flynn.

“I wonder how long it took Aunt Beth and Uncle Fen to get used to this emotion sharing,” Flynn said facing him again as his cheeks flushed red. “I don’t know if I’m turned on because you are or…”

“We definitely need to ask about it,” said Robert taking a careful step into the room. “If we are…feeding each other’s lust…there’s a sure way to fix it if you’d like. It might take your mind off of…other things.”

“Why not,” said Flynn taking a step towards the bed. “Papa did say whenever.”

“It’s all right if you don’t want to,” Robert said softly taking another step closer. “I can wait.”

“I…don’t want to wait,” Flynn said. He pulled at the loosely tied laces of his pants and they fell to the floor. His cock looked as stiff as Robert knew his was. “I wonder…if we’ll share anything.”

Desire was flowing freely between them, perhaps one being amplified by the other or maybe it was just that they each found the other’s desire attractive. Robert closed the distance between them, untying the laces on his trousers and pushing them to the floor as well. He was met by open arms and an inviting kiss. Talk ceased completely as hands roamed bodies, kisses were exchanged, Robert leaning over Flynn’s belly slightly.

Flynn backed them to the bed and Robert followed him down. There were more kisses, hands on his chest, his hand going from hip to belly and back again. Robert could feel that he was pleased with what they were doing and his small amount of reluctance disappeared. He rolled the mage to his side when he felt him getting uncomfortable. Flynn smiled as Robert settled behind him, twisting his upper body so that the kisses could continue while Robert stretched him open.

He took his time, making sure that Flynn wouldn’t be hurt, and couldn’t help but smile when he felt a stab of impatience from the boy. With another deep kiss Robert slowly pushed inside. Flynn moaned softly as he pushed his knot through, pausing when they were flush. Besides his own pleasure he was also feeling intense pleasure from Flynn through the bond. They both moaned when he began thrusting, both breathless from their own pleasure and the other’s on top of it.

Neither of them lasted long, Flynn’s sudden orgasm taking Robert by surprise. Not only did he feel it around his cock, he felt it in his mind. It was a sudden burst of pleasure from the boy that pulled him along right behind. The mage gasped breathlessly when Robert’s cock began filling him up with seed, his rhythm faltering then stopping. They were both very still, both panting heavily as contentment settled over them both.

“Andraste’s ass,” Flynn muttered weakly after a few minutes had passed. “That was…”

“Intense,” Robert finished when he trailed off. He kissed the back of Flynn’s head, holding the boy to his chest with one hand while the other came to rest on his belly. “I don’t want to move.”

“Neither do I,” he said shifting slightly in Robert’s grip to get more comfortable. “It was sort of like…feeling it twice.”

Robert hummed his agreement and they fell silent, extremely relaxed and satisfied for the moment. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep after a while and roused himself reluctantly. There was an amazing amount of disappointment from Flynn when he pulled out and he smiled.

“You like being stuck together?” Robert asked curiously as he sat up.

“It’s that full feeling I like,” said Flynn as he rolled to face him. “Every little movement sends…aftershocks. The closeness…it’s just…nice. When we’re not interrupted. Maker…that was embarrassing.”

Robert smiled as he stretched, glad that the storm of tears seemed to be over for the moment. “I don’t think I’ll need to worry so much about hurting you when we have sex anymore,” said Robert as he stood to find a rag.

“Why’s that?” Flynn said as he stood and stretched.

“I’ll feel it,” he said turning to look at him. “I could feel you getting uncomfortable on your back.”

“Maybe it’s like the different ways the bond manifests,” said Flynn speculatively after a moment of thought. “Designed to help us get along.”

“Why does that aspect not happen right away then?” Robert said as he pulled his trousers back on. “You said earlier that it doesn’t usually happen so early.”

“I don’t know,” Flynn said. Robert could feel the mage’s curiosity and he shook his head a little as he pulled a clean shirt out of his footlocker. “We still need to ask about it I guess.”

“We’ll have plenty of time when we go to your parent’s house,” said Robert.

Robert and Flynn spent some time exploring their house after they were both fully dressed. Robert was a little sorry that his belly was once again hidden behind folds of fabric. He found himself looking forward to bedtime. They still had a family celebration to attend however and the warrior pushed away those thoughts, watching his mage carefully as they explored. Flynn seemed to mostly be his normal cheerful self and Robert was glad that he had successfully pushed the taint from his conscious thoughts.

Both of the extra rooms were empty at the moment. The small table and chairs were in the dining area, food stored away in cupboards as well as the tableware. Robert made a mental note to get more fruits and vegetables as well as start on the list of baby needs now that he had somewhere to put everything. The kitchen was very similar to the one Flynn’s parents had, an oven, a flat cooking surface, plenty of counter space and a water pump in the corner. The living area was almost as empty as the extra rooms. There was a hook above the cold hearth for large pots, the wood box full next to it.

Dinner was nearly ready when they arrived. Anders pounced on Robert almost immediately with Marilyn. He was still quite nervous holding the baby. She was awake and slightly squirmier than before they’d left. She was also bigger, which was only a little relief, but the encouragement he could see and the hope he could feel made him a little more resolute. If this was to be his only child, then Robert was determined that he wasn’t going to be afraid of it.

While Robert sat on the floor with Marilyn Flynn was greeted by each of his family members. From Anders he received a hug and a brief pat to his belly. Devin gave him a one armed hug and whispered something in his ear. Flynn grinned broadly and nodded, turning to embrace him briefly. Carver seemed to be the most excited and talked near non-stop while they set the table.

Evelyn, who had already arrived, settled next to Robert on the floor. She had also cleaned up and didn’t look quite as sour as she had earlier. Marilyn kicked her feet and tried to turn her head to see the new person. Robert turned a little and Evelyn smiled reaching out with her fingers to Marilyn’s grasping hand. After a minute her smile faltered.

“Did Flynn tell you?” Evelyn asked quietly.

“Yes,” Robert said just as softly. “I know you don’t want them to know.”

She nodded and they fell silent. It was terrible knowledge to have but there was little any of them could do. This beautiful little girl was just as tainted as her older siblings, passed on in the same manner from Anders. His child would be tainted as well and it made Robert sad to think about. There was a sudden burst of nervousness through the bond and he looked up as Anders spoke.

“What happened up there?” he said sharply his hands gripping Flynn’s shoulders tightly. “Are you all right? Is the baby all right?”

Flynn stuttered nervously but stood still while his father began examining him closer. Devin turned from setting plates on the table and stopped his questing hands. “Easy little rabbit,” Devin said soothingly. “It doesn’t mean something bad happened.”

“Devin,” Anders said sounding very worried. “The only other bonded pair to have that show up so quickly was Fenris and Bethany.”

“There’s still too much we don’t know about the bond,” said Devin running the back of his hand along Anders’ cheek. “There have been others that have manifested something after only a year or two. Let’s calm down and listen.”

Anders nodded after a moment and both of them turned to Flynn. He looked from one to the other, anxiety steadily increasing as he floundered.

“There was a temple at the top,” Robert said calmly. All eyes were now on him. “Callias didn’t know exactly what we’d find inside. He, Evelyn and Flynn stayed outside while Zach and I went in. It was while we were separated that it happened.”

“No one was hurt,” Flynn said looking a little more collected. “Robert was just really worried about me.”

“Can I check the baby?” Anders asked. “I’ll feel a lot better.”

“Sure,” said Flynn amiably. “I can feel it moving consistently and it’s obviously growing steadily.”

“Twenty weeks?” Anders said as he knelt in front of Flynn.

“Around there,” he said nodding.

The house fell silent and still, everyone watching as Anders’ glowing hands ran slowly over Flynn’s belly. Anders smiled as the glow faded. He took Devin’s offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

“She’s a little big for twenty weeks but that’s not too surprising. Everything seems normal otherwise,” said Anders sounding immensely relieved. “I still want you at the clinic first thing tomorrow.”

“It’s a girl then?” questioned Robert calmly but feeling frustrated. He could feel frustration from Flynn as well but he thought it was better than the despair he’d expected.

Anders nodded and his expression turned serious. “Let’s get dinner on the table and then you three can tell us exactly what happened up there.”

Flynn sighed and it was echoed by Evelyn next to him. So far this family dinner hadn’t gone as expected. Keeping their knowledge from Anders, Devin and Carver might be a little more difficult than Robert had expected.


	35. Chapter 35

Flynn let Robert and Evelyn do most of the talking. He had known it was uncommon for him and Robert to be sharing anything through their bond so early but hadn’t expected Anders’ reaction. After their journey had been detailed he found out why his Papa had reacted the way he did. During the discussion that continued after dinner some similarities between Bethany and Fenris’ bonding and Flynn and Robert’s were pointed out.

He had known about his Uncle Carver, Devin’s little brother and Aunt Beth’s twin. He also knew that Uncle Carver had died in one of the conflicts between Haven and the Chantry’s Templars shortly after he and Evelyn had been born. He hadn’t known that he’d died protecting Aunt Beth and Uncle Fenris during her heat. Fenris had likely known what was going on outside but Bethany would have been concerned only with the elf. It wasn’t exactly like going into heat in the middle of the woods and begging the closest alpha to fuck you but both situations were less than ideal.

The first weeks after for both couples had been tense, for very different reasons, but emotions had been high. Bethany had been grieving over her twin’s loss. Having recently been reunited with him had only made her grief worse. She had also had to deal with guilt because he’d died protecting her. Fenris had done what he could but was ultimately at a loss to help his mate. Flynn’s stress had come from being bonded to a near stranger and Robert had had his life turned upside down by the incident.

Both alphas, again for very different reasons, usually kept strict control of their emotions while the omegas they were bonded to generally didn’t. Flynn knew it was frustrating being upset or joyful and getting a tiny frown or an equally small smile from the outwardly calm alpha. He wasn’t at all sure how Robert would benefit, feeling his emotions as well as seeing them, but Flynn was beginning to see how knowing that his alpha was angry or distressed would help him.

There was another commonality that only Robert, Evelyn and Flynn could see. When she was around seven months along, Bethany had almost lost her first child. It had been another altercation between Haven’s residents and the Chantry’s Templars. Their emotion bond had manifested during the fighting, after she’d been tripped during her flight to the clinic.

The discussion about the taint had been intentionally left out during their conversation at dinner. Flynn knew his baby was in no immediate danger but he worried for her all the same. It was very likely that the emotion sharing between him and Robert had started when Callias had told him and Evelyn that they were all tainted. Anders’ sudden fear made sense after hearing this bit of information.

Anders didn’t appear completely satisfied but because he had found nothing wrong the matter was dropped. When they went home it was getting late. They spent the first night in their new home cuddled together, both worried but tired from the day’s trials. Morning came all too quickly and after breakfast Flynn and Robert both headed for the clinic.

Robert stood off to one side with Anders while Feynriel gave Flynn a very thorough exam. After much poking and prodding he lay still for what seemed like a very long time while the baby was examined. They were both pronounced perfectly healthy, which sort of made Flynn want to laugh. Feynriel concurred that the baby was female and that she was on the larger side of normal. His alpha looked as calm as ever but Flynn could feel his frustration and he was having a hard time trying not to let everyone else see his. With a promise to be back after lunch he left with Robert to meet with Zach and Evelyn so they could give their report to Cullen.

Robert put his arm around his shoulders as they walked and Flynn leaned into him a little with a dejected sigh. “The Prince has gotten everything he’s wanted.”

“He didn’t have anything to do with this,” said Robert rubbing his belly briefly. “It is annoying but there’s not much we can do about it. Maybe she’ll be alpha...sire children instead of carrying them.”

“She’ll still pass it on,” Flynn said gloomily.

“There’s no real way to prevent that either,” Robert said softly stopping them. He stepped in front of Flynn and he felt sadness slowly overwhelm the frustration as Robert continued. “You can take heat suppressant but there’s no reliable way to prevent Carver and Evelyn from having children. Evelyn would have to abstain from sex altogether unless she’s attracted to girls. Carver doesn’t even know. He’ll grow to manhood and bond with an omega because that’s what’s expected of him.”

“Maker…you’re right…” whispered Flynn.

He was turned to the side slightly and Robert pulled him close. “I wish he’d never said anything,” Robert said quietly. “This knowledge must not be shared. Carver and Marilyn should be allowed to be happy. I don’t want our child burdened with worry either.”

Flynn clung to him until the urge to cry abated. “You’re probably right. We don’t even know how it’s affected us.”

“Let’s go give our report,” he said softly. “Nothing has to be decided now.”

Robert kissed his cheek and turned with his arm still around Flynn’s shoulders. Flynn wrapped his arm around the man’s waist and let himself be led as he tried to clear his mind. Devin would be waiting for them in Cullen’s office and just because he hadn’t been suspicious the night before didn’t mean he wouldn’t be watching his oldest son closely. His father likely would never suspect the reason for his worry and Flynn wanted to keep both of his parents from finding this out.

Telling Carver and Marilyn, when she got older, that they were tainted had never crossed his mind. Even if Flynn did decide that he couldn’t bear to have any more children his brother and sister more than likely would. Children were the very heart of this village. Alphas and omegas were expected to bond, to produce children, correct the imbalance. His parents hadn’t known how desperately important every mage was needed if what Callias had said about the Fade was true. They had simply wanted to live without fear, to be free like every other family.

Carver and Marilyn would unwittingly pass on the taint to their children and they wouldn’t have the inner turmoil Flynn did over it. By all appearances none of the babies his Papa had carried even had anything wrong. They had all grown normally, didn’t get sick any more than any other child, even after eighteen years he was still being pronounced perfectly healthy. His baby hadn’t suffered because he was tainted. She was even a bit bigger than average.

It was the long term affects that he worried about. He and Evelyn hadn’t been given details on what exactly would happen to Anders, only that the taint wouldn’t spare him much longer. With the fifth blight only twenty short years behind them all children were taught of darkspawn and the dangers they presented. The taint was a death sentence in any form but if Callias hadn’t told them none of them would have known. Perhaps it would be best to let this knowledge die with him and Evelyn.

“We’re almost there,” Robert said softly interrupting his thoughts. “Are you all right?”

“I suppose,” Flynn said managing to smile.

Robert released him after a brief squeeze and led the way through the barracks to Commander Cullen’s office. Devin was standing next to Cullen who was seated at his desk. Evelyn and Zach already stood at attention in front of it and Robert quietly joined them. Flynn shut the door behind him and joined Fenris who strangely stood off to the side.

As he had the night before Flynn let the other three do most of the talking. They were methodical and told of everything that had transpired on the way up and back down. Also like the night before Robert and Evelyn left out any mention of the darkspawn taint. When the room fell silent Cullen shook his head a little as he stared at his desk.

“Maker have mercy,” Cullen murmured.

“We have no reason to doubt Prince Callias,” Devin said seriously. “King Alistair isn’t the Divine’s most favorite person. He’s mage sympathetic, bonded with an omega but he commands respect. He was among those who ended the fifth blight and has brought this country back from the brink of collapse from that blight. Varric’s sources have confirmed that he is the sole reason the Chantry’s attacks stopped.”

“All we can do is hope the Prince’s plan to extend his father’s life is successful,” Cullen said threading his fingers together on top of the table. “And encourage our people to procreate.”

“That the crown is willing to move the entire village and provide us with goods to keep us producing mages is very telling,” Fenris said suddenly. “Their generosity will not come without a price however.”

“What more do they want?” Flynn exclaimed in frustration. “It isn’t enough to keep the veil intact?”

“The Qunari,” Robert said suddenly. “We’re his trump card.”

“Exactly,” said Fenris calmly. “Tevinter will not fall as easily as he thinks but I suspect when they are ready, the Qunari will defeat them and move on to the rest of Thedas. The magisters will thin their ranks, Antiva’s Crows and the Grey Wardens of the Anderfels will also give them trouble. The King is depending on us to defend Ferelden.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Devin said irritably. “It’s a race to see which disaster hits first. Our quiet little village is the key to both.”

“We have little reason not to do as the King wishes,” said Cullen. “It would be best for the village if both of these impending disasters were not spoken of publicly. I would also request everyone’s confidence on the ashes of Andraste. For good or ill we are its keepers. If the Divine were to discover their location even King Alistair could not stop them.”

Flynn closed his eyes as he nodded his agreement. He rubbed his belly, knowing that this baby would not likely be his only child. It would be odd for him to resume using heat suppressant under normal circumstances after having bonded but knowing how much their future might depend on how many more omegas were brought into the world using the suppressant now would only send his parents warning signals. There was no other choice he could make if he wanted to keep his parents from finding out all of their children were tainted.


	36. Chapter 36

Life in Haven had mostly returned to normal. Flynn spent his mornings in the garden, his afternoons at the clinic and his evenings studying. Robert knew his terrible secret wore on him though. In the last three and a half weeks smiles had gradually become rare and he could feel the boy’s near constant worry. It was wearing on him in an unexpected way.

His routine had also changed little though he found his patience wearing thin while sitting with Cullen in his office shuffling papers. Lately Robert’s thoughts were constantly drawn to Flynn and the little knot of emotions he could now feel continually. The mage had good days but today wasn’t one of them. Flynn had been fairly calm in the garden this morning but all Robert felt now was despair and anxiety.

Robert had tried all he could think of to raise his mage’s spirits but so far not much had worked. Not even the long discussions he’d been having with his twin seemed to be helping much. He thought Flynn had confided in Zach at some point last week. It had helped a little but today was turning out worse than most. Flynn hadn’t slept well last night until Robert curled around him protectively. The warrior found himself up half the night just holding him close stroking his belly or his hair occasionally while he whispered reassurances.

He was exhausted, his mage was in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Cullen had sent him out to the training yard after only thirty minutes in his office. The others that were in the yard gave him a wide berth and he had a training dummy to himself. Sweat poured off of him as he viciously attacked it, his shirt soaked through, and Robert still couldn’t get a hold of the anger that had been steadily growing.

With a loud roar and an overhand swing that he put all of his might into, Robert brought his sword down on the dummy’s shoulder. The sword was imbedded into the wood almost half of its breadth and he let go of the sword and the dummy fell over. He stood there looking at it for a moment, chest heaving, muscles aching, searching for his calm center and still not finding it.

“So who’s the poor sod that’s got you so worked up?” Devin asked suddenly from off to the side.

Flynn’s father was the only other person in the immediate area. He stood a good distance away, his stance casual, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk upon his face but eyes filled with concern. Devin was one of two people in the village that he wanted to see the least right now with his control slipping. Both of Flynn’s parents were worried even though the mage had managed to seem normal during their family dinners. They were giving Evelyn just as many concerned looks as they were Flynn even though Robert could detect no change in her attitude.

“Callias,” Robert growled turning back to the training dummy. He righted it with a grunt of exertion and began working his sword out of the wood.

“What has he done?” Devin asked sounding serious as he came closer.

“He’s a vindictive little bastard who likes meddling,” said Robert as he freed his sword with a good yank.

“And just how has the Prince meddled enough that you believe Flynn is in grave danger?” he asked taking another step closer.

Robert shouldered his sword and turned to face Devin, failing to keep his rage out of his voice. “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve _seen_ it,” Devin said harshly. _“I’ve been through it._ Fenris went berserk that day their emotion bond manifested. Anders was caught by Templars in Kirkwall and it took two warriors using all of their strength to keep me from him. What happened up there? What haven’t you told us?”

“That’s why,” Robert muttered bitterly. “The bond…”

“Talk to me damn it!” said Devin angrily. “He’s my son!”

“Flynn isn’t in any immediate danger,” said Robert after a deep breath. “Unless demons are trying to exploit his confusion and worry.”

“The way you’re acting it’s almost like someone’s got a knife at his throat,” Devin said throwing his hands up in frustration.

“It’s not a foe I can run through,” Robert said finally calming a little. “I can’t take the blow for him. I can’t even take his mind off of it for very long. For most of my life I’ve been protecting people. Grandfather, the merchant caravan, Haven… _but the one person I must keep safe…I can’t._ You wouldn’t thank me.”

Robert turned away and headed for home, finally understanding why his control had been slipping. Their bond was urging him to save his mage somehow.

*

Flynn chewed his bottom lip nervously and held in a sigh of relief. Robert’s rage was finally subsiding. It had been a great shock the first time Robert had been training. He’d felt intense fury all of a sudden through their bond. When it disappeared just as suddenly he knew that the warrior must have been sparring. Over the last week or so his rage had been a small but constant presence in Flynn’s mind however.

He paused in his task of making poultices to yawn. When he opened his eyes he found Anders at his desk, shirt unbuttoned with Marilyn held to his breast and frowning deeply at him. Flynn returned his attention to his task, once more chewing his bottom lip and wishing the clinic was a little busier. The apprentices had gone for the day and with Feynriel in heat it was hard to not draw his Papa’s attention.

The afternoons Flynn spent in the clinic were the most difficult part of the day. Anders had been suspicious from the beginning but lately it was worse. He was finding it hard enough to deal with what he’d learned and it was extremely stressful trying to keep up appearances. Judging from the looks he’d been getting lately both of his parents knew something was bothering him.

Keeping busy was the only way he’d found to consistently distract himself from worrying about the taint and what he had to look forward to. As time passed he began worrying about Robert, his siblings and their potential mates. He and Evelyn had already had many discussions on what they should do. They had both become torn on the matter, feeling that Carver and Marilyn should at least be told but still wanting to keep their parents from finding out. Zach had promised to keep silent but counseled him to talk when he’d broken down into tears one day last week.

Flynn knew he was the weak link in their chain. Evelyn wouldn’t say a word no matter how hard she was pressed. Zach had promised and even though he wasn’t sure what had been wrong with Robert lately he knew his alpha wouldn’t talk about it either. Anders had always been his confidant though. Perhaps it was because they were both omega but he’d always been close to his Papa. He couldn’t talk to the one person he’d always taken his troubles to and it was wearing on him.

He risked another glance up and found that Anders had turned his gaze to the door. His frown was just as deep, one eyebrow arched up as he absently patted Marilyn’s bottom while she fed. Flynn went back to the poultices, hoping he could leave soon. A few minutes later his attention was drawn to the door as well and his heart sank when he watched Devin cross the room in a few quick strides.

Devin wasn’t smiling and he looked as furious as Robert had been not thirty minutes ago. Flynn watched him lean over, strained to hear their quiet conversation and stopped short of cringing when both of them turned to him. Anders stood and moved around his desk and Flynn felt helpless as they both approached him.

“This has gone on long enough Flynn,” Anders said gently. “I know something has been bothering both you and Evelyn.”

“I just watched Robert imbed his sword into the wooden dummy in the training yard.” Devin asked sounding a lot calmer than he looked. “What did Prince Callias do while you were up that blighted mountain?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Flynn muttered focusing on the table in front of him.

“Flynn please, talk to us,” said Anders using his free hand to lift his chin. “None of you have been the same since you got back.”

“Robert’s acting like you’re at death’s door,” Devin said stepping around the table. “He said you were in no immediate danger but that implies there’s some sort of danger. Did he threaten you?”

Flynn looked from one concerned face to the other and slowly shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “He answered my question.”

“What question Flynn?” Anders asked as he too moved around the table.

He turned away from them; leaving the poultice he was working on and sat heavily on the nearest cot. Flynn looked up at Anders, who had followed him, hating himself a little for not being able to stay silent. His hands curled around his belly and he blinked away tears.

“I was right,” Flynn said in a shaky voice. “His strange interest in Hawke females…it…it is something…we inherited from you. We’ll all pass it on…just as you did…he thinks…that…that girls will keep it strong.”

“Flynn that makes no sense,” Anders said sitting on the cot next to him. “What could you have possibly gotten from Devin or I that…”

“Not Dad,” Flynn interrupted shaking his head slowly. “You Papa. We got it from you. Me…Evie…Carver…Marilyn…we got it from you. Just like Callias and his brother got it from their father. Papa…we…we’re all tainted…just like you and King Alistair.”

His deep frown returned and silence fell on the clinic. The few people who also worked there were watching, eyes wide, hands covering mouths or resting on their chests. Devin sank down onto the cot at his other side and leaned forward, elbows resting on knees as he scrubbed his face.

“No,” Anders said slowly shaking his head. “I’d sense it and I can’t. Not from either of you.”

“He said his father couldn’t either,” Flynn said quietly. “He didn’t lie about any of the other stuff so why would he lie about this?”

“How could they know?” Anders asked as he repositioned Marilyn.

“Flemeth,” Devin said bitterly sitting up straight. “She’s the Prince’s grandmother.”

“Callias has no reason to lie about it,” said Robert suddenly. None of them had noticed him enter. Flynn stood and he was folded into his embrace. “However the taint has affected Flynn it’s affected him to.”

“Oh…Maker…no…” said Anders in a small horrified voice. “I’m so sorry…I had no idea…”

Devin plucked Marilyn from Anders’ shaking hands as he scooted over next to him. He exchanged a look with Robert and Flynn stopped watching, instead burying his face in the warrior’s sweaty neck and quietly let his tears flow.


	37. Chapter 37

Flynn sat on the loveseat in the living room of their house, Robert’s arm around his shoulder, feeling a bit numb. Devin was seated in the chair opposite them, hands locked around Anders’ waist in his lap. Marilyn was lying on her blanket between them sleeping peacefully. So far both of his parents had taken the news better than he’d thought they would. Neither of them had broken down completely at the clinic but Robert hadn’t given them much of a chance to. He whisked all of them away to their house.

Robert had cleaned up quickly while Flynn and his parents had sat in the living area. Devin consoled a distraught Anders while Flynn pulled himself together enough to take care of Marilyn. His little sister seemed only a little disturbed by the events around her but had been easily distracted. She was just over two months old now and had been content on her back playing with her toes until she’d fallen asleep.

A stew was now bubbling over the fire and with tears dried up for the moment it was quiet in the room. Anders looked as numb as Flynn felt and Devin’s expression was frighteningly blank. Since no one seemed too inclined to converse at the moment he let his mind and his gaze wander, a little reassured by the restless baby inside of him.

The loveseat that he and Robert sat on had been purchased shortly after their return from the top of the mountain. Despite all the recent emotional upheaval Robert had gotten to work on the list he had made months ago. Besides the loveseat there was now a crib in their room as well as a small dresser for the baby’s clothes. The desk had been a gift from Cullen and the chair Flynn’s parents occupied a gift from the guardsmen. They also had a good start on the baby’s clothes thanks to his friends.

He wondered how the rest of his friends would react. Zach had been horrified but sympathetic. The news was likely already spreading like wildfire but Flynn couldn’t bring himself to care much at this point. He was just as worried about the taint as he had been and disappointed in himself for not being able to stay silent. There was also relief. Not only was Robert more like himself, neither of his parents had taken the news as badly as he’d feared.

“Devin,” Anders said softly breaking the oppressive silence. “You need to go get Carver.”

Devin’s arms tightened around the mage in his lap for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be right back.” Anders stood to let Devin up and they embraced briefly before his Dad strode quickly towards the front door.

“Do you know what will happen to Flynn?” Robert asked after the door had closed.

“I don’t,” said Anders who had sat back in the chair. “I know what will happen to me and every other Grey Warden but…I can’t feel it in any of them. I didn’t sense the taint in Callias either.”

“Is that going to make a difference?” Flynn asked softly. “He said that maybe we weren’t hopelessly tainted…like you are.”

“I just don’t know Flynn,” Anders said shaking his head. “Give me some time to think about it.”

Flynn nodded and leaned against Robert. He watched Anders, running his hands over his belly, his mind completely blank. Anders leaned forward his gaze resting on Marilyn sleeping peacefully between them. He leaned over further and tucked the blanket around her. Sighing he sat up straight and scrubbed his face.

“Why does he want it to stay strong?” Anders asked suddenly.

“He said something about wanting to save someone,” Flynn said after a moment of thought. “Not our children or grandchildren…our descendants generations from now…something about two of his brethren trapped underground. It didn’t make a lot of sense.”

“How can tainted children save anyone,” he mused quietly.

“I don’t think it matters much,” Robert said softly. “Whatever he’s trying to do will probably happen. He made it obvious that he intended to have children. His brother will become King and he’ll have to produce an heir.”

“Not to mention all the kids we’ll produce,” Flynn said sadly.

“Flynn, you don’t have to keep having kids,” said Anders.

“It’s too important isn’t it,” Flynn said with a shrug. Robert squeezed his shoulder gently as he continued. “Evie and I have talked about this a lot. Every mage this village produces could prevent Thedas from falling to disaster. We may not have as many…they might not live as long…but…hopefully they’ll help. I just…wish I knew what to expect.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Anders said determinedly as Devin entered with Evelyn and Carver. “I have to.”

“Then you’re going to need more than five years,” said Devin seriously. “This isn’t something we’re going to stumble on within a few months.”

Anders stood and turned to face him. “There’s nothing we can do about me love,” he said sadly. “There’s probably nothing I can do for them.”

“There might be,” Devin said closing the distance between them. “If the ashes work for the King then they’ll work for you too.”

Evelyn and Carver moved quietly around them. Carver looked shocked and confused and he sat down on the floor near Marilyn. Evelyn sat on the arm of the loveseat looking a little more sour than usual.

“I don’t want any of you getting your hopes up,” Anders said softly shaking his head. “I’ve made peace with my death. I don’t want to leave you behind…especially now…but…it’s inevitable.”

“You don’t get a choice on this,” Devin said gently closing the distance between them. He gripped Anders’ shoulders and continued speaking. “The Prince will be back. If he reports that we get to stay here then I will send people back up the mountain.”

“Devin,” Anders said hesitantly.

“Please don’t fight me on this little rabbit,” Devin said turning him slightly. He gestured towards the loveseat where everyone else in the room had gathered. “They need you…I need you.”

Flynn watched as his Papa looked each of them over. Slowly he turned back to Devin and nodded. He felt his numbness break. Absolutely nothing was certain but it gave him a bit of hope to know that Anders might not be consigned to an early death. His parents embraced each other and Evelyn found his hand. She gave it a small squeeze and he knew without a doubt that his twin wasn’t angry with him. Flynn leaned into Robert, tired but relieved.

While they waited for the stew to finish Carver was explained everything. He was unusually quiet afterwards, lost deep in thought. Their conversation lingered on how the taint they had inherited might have affected each of them. Flynn listened for a while but ended up dozing. This was nothing he hadn’t spoken with Evelyn about many times. His sleep had been terrible lately and he was very tired.

He was woken when Robert stood and looked around to see Anders in the chair feeding Marilyn. Evelyn and Carver were gathering dishes while Robert joined Devin at the fire where the stewpot hung. His gaze moved around the room slowly as he stretched and yawned. Despite the horrible revelation everything looked very normal. He wondered how long he’d slept as he scanned the room. Looking out the window he saw that the sun was setting in a brilliant array of reds and oranges.

With his worries still momentarily gone, his eyes were drawn to the Andraste’s Grace that sat just under the window. What had begun as a smallish plant with three blooms had grown to fill half of the large planter. The little white flowers gave the room a subtle sweet scent. Flynn had moved it at least a dozen times trying to find the right amount of light and it seemed to be doing well by the living room window. He rubbed his belly to sooth the baby, who was still a bit restless, and had a thought.

“Can we name her Grace?” Flynn asked shifting slightly so that he could see Robert.

Robert turned with thoughtful look. After a moment he nodded and said, “That sounds nice.”

“How many names have you gone through?” Anders asked curiously.

“Just that one,” said Robert smiling a little.

“Just like that?” Devin said with an amused snort. “It took us weeks to come up with names for Flynn and Evelyn.”

“We didn’t really think of their names,” said Anders with a small smile. “It was Carver and Bethany.”

“Uncle Carver and Aunt Bethany came up with our names?” Evelyn asked with a tiny smile.

“My twin siblings named my twin children,” Devin said with a small nod. “I always thought it was sort of appropriate.”

“Why did you name me after your brother?” Carver asked as he handed a stack of bowls to Devin.

“Because Fenris and Bethany had a run of girls,” Devin said with a smirk.

Flynn smiled as Devin ruffled Carver’s hair. It was all very normal; a family dinner with idle chatter, enough food for everyone and plenty of smiles despite what had gathered them together at his house. His gaze turned to his alpha when he felt a bit of joy from the man. Robert was standing straight, the ladle in one hand and a bowl in the other, watching Flynn with his small smile.

Their problems hadn’t been miraculously solved while he slept. His parents could still smile though he knew they were both still reeling from his terrible confession. Even Carver, who still seemed a bit subdued, looked fairly happy. For now, it was enough.


	38. Chapter 38

Flynn lay on their loveseat almost a week later. He was alone for the moment but didn’t expect it to stay that way. Between the emotional stress and poor sleep he’d caught a cold. The previous day he’d hardly walked into the clinic before Anders had sent him straight home. Since then visitors would drop by for an hour or so to keep him company or watch him sleep. Thankfully none of his friends had brought up the taint.

In the days following his confession that was all anyone in the village would talk about. There was a little panic and a lot of curiosity. It was well known that Anders was a Grey Warden but few knew exactly what that meant. An impromptu village meeting was held the day after. Devin and Anders explained that while Anders was tainted, it didn’t spread from simple contact and his children had inherited it from him like any other trait. After many questions the villagers went back to their lives satisfied that they weren’t going to catch the taint. Flynn found a few of his friends began avoiding him but most of them were sympathetic.

For the most part he was glad for the company. It kept his mind off how miserable he was and from worrying about the taint. The worry wasn’t half as bad as before he’d broken down and confessed but he couldn’t seem to keep from thinking about it. The only thing on his mind at the moment though was when he could take another dose of the weaker than normal potion that helped keep the symptoms of his cold from driving him up the wall.

Grace was the reason the potion was weaker. She also didn’t seem to approve of his suddenly decreased activity level. Flynn sighed heavily and hauled himself upright. He was drinking a lot of water anyway but constant pressure from the baby was making him seek the chamber pot more than would have been normal. His trips to the privy had been steadily increasing in frequency anyway but it was maddening with his muscles aching and his nose constantly running.

When the chamber pot had been tucked away again Flynn lumbered back to the living room. He paused to grab a handkerchief from the large stack on an arm of the loveseat and proceeded to shuffle around it. During his fourth trip around the loveseat there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said wearily without stopping.

Flynn had not expected Anders and Marilyn but didn’t pause his slow circling. Anders stopped and watched for a moment before closing the door behind him. He set Marilyn’s basket, with her fast asleep in it, down by the chair and watched with a raised eyebrow for a few more passes.

“Hello Papa,” Flynn said miserably.

“What _are_ you doing?” Anders asked incredulously.

“She won’t stop kicking me,” he answered sullenly. “I’m trying to put her to sleep so I can go to sleep.”

“Is it working?”

“Sort of,” said Flynn lowering himself carefully onto the loveseat. “I’m just too tired to keep it up though.”

“You should be resting anyway,” Anders said soothingly. “She’ll settle eventually.”

He nodded and leaned back into the cushions and watched his papa fuss over him. A wrist to his forehead, the blanket bunched on one side of the loveseat shook out and draped over his lap, the water pitcher refilled. Flynn couldn’t help a small smile as Anders picked up the bucket he’d been putting the soiled handkerchiefs in. He pulled the blanket up over his belly and tucked his legs under him while he waited for Anders to reappear.

The bucket was empty when he emerged from the bedroom and Flynn smiled again. “You don’t need to fuss,” he said softly.

“I can’t help it,” Anders said with an amused shrug. He set the bucket down where it had been and sank down in the chair opposite Flynn. “You’re going to be fussing over your grown children too.”

“Probably,” Flynn admitted with a tired grin.

“I often wonder what I’d have been like without the Circle’s influence,” said Anders contemplatively. “Doesn’t matter I suppose.” He leaned forward, his expression turning serious as he continued. “I didn’t just come here to fuss however. I know you’re still worried.”

“How can I not be Papa?” he said sadly. “Will I even live long enough to fuss over my grown children? Why doesn’t it seem to bother you?”

“Of course it bothers me,” Anders said gently. “If I spend all of my energy worrying about what I’ll miss after I won’t see what’s happening now. It’s still very unclear how this has affected any of you. You might not even need to worry about dying early.”

“I know but…” Flynn sighed. He was interrupted by a sneeze and blew his nose into the hanky. After sniffing miserably and receiving a sympathetic look from Anders he continued. “I can’t help it. It just…keeps coming up.”

“You might try focusing on something else,” Anders suggested.

“Like?”

“Your studies for one. You’re a lot like me though so that might not work all the time.”

Anders fell silent lost in thought. Flynn tossed the handkerchief in the bucket and leaned over to grab another one. After a while he lay on his side, pushing his hair back behind an ear, and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. His eyes were half closed when his papa finally continued.

“Perhaps a nice puzzle will do the trick,” he said nodding slowly. “Robert said they knew the young prince wasn’t omega, correct?”

Flynn had to think for a moment but he replied, “He said Prince Callias told him that they weren’t sure if his little brother was alpha or beta but that he definitely wasn’t omega.”

“So, instead of worrying about things you can’t change anyway,” Anders said with a small smile. “I’d like you to try and figure out how they know that.”

“I never thought of that,” Flynn said slowly, curious despite how terrible he felt. “How _do_ they know that?”

“Figure it out, Flynn,” Anders said his smile growing a bit. “And let me worry about the taint.”

“Won’t promise about the worrying but…I’ll try,” he yawned.

“Get some rest,” said Anders gently. “All of it can wait until you feel better.”

“Yes Papa,” murmured Flynn.

*

Robert couldn’t help a small relieved sigh. The constant knot of emotions that belonged to Flynn had finally gone calm. It was one thing to know the mage was miserable but to feel it right along with him had been a new experience in patience. Snapping at people because Flynn was feeling terrible and irritated wasn’t the best way to endear himself to anyone in the guard. They were already leery of him because of his behavior the last few weeks.

From his desk, Cullen looked up from his paperwork with one eyebrow raised questioningly. “Flynn’s asleep,” Robert explained calmly.

Cullen nodded and looked back down at his desk, his quill continuing its quiet scratching. Robert suppressed another sigh as he went back to the schedule he was attempting to write. Even with Flynn sleeping peacefully he was finding it hard to concentrate. He was still waiting for a reprimand for his behavior.

That feeling he now recognized as his mage being in imminent danger had improved a lot over the last week. He also knew the taint still bothered Flynn from time to time. Robert had gone to Anders the previous day in a desperate attempt to keep that feeling from worsening since all of his efforts didn’t usually last long. In time he was positive that he could figure out how to effectively distract Flynn but right now he just didn’t know the boy as well as his parents.

Robert set his quill on the desk and scrubbed his face. “Commander,” he said leaning back in his chair, tired of the anticipation. “Can I ask you something?”

Cullen looked up again and set his quill on the desk as well upon seeing his serious expression. “You may,” he said just as seriously.

“Why haven’t I been reprimanded? My behavior has been…less than ideal lately.”

He looked shocked for a moment then leaned back in his chair as understanding dawned. “I see,” Cullen said softly. A small smile crossed his lips and he said earnestly, “Because you have done nothing to be reprimanded for.”

Robert took in a breath to protest but Cullen held his hand up for silence and continued when he said nothing.

“You are still learning what most here have known for years.” Cullen leaned forward and pointed at the list of bonded guardsmen. “There isn’t a man or woman on that list that doesn’t understand your hostility. You should be commended for keeping your head as long as you did despite the instincts to destroy what was threatening Flynn. I knew something was bothering you but not what until rumors began spreading.”

“I’ve never seen anyone act like that,” Robert said.

“It was a common occurrence before the Chantry ceased their attacks,” said Cullen as he laced his fingers together on the desktop. “We learned after the first altercation to keep bonded pairs close if possible. I’ve seen many seasoned warriors break ranks to find their other half. Others simply became brutal and vicious. Judging from recent events I believe you will be the latter. Choose your second wisely.”

“Is that why you never took a mate?” Robert asked after a moment of thought.

“There are many reasons,” Cullen said softly. “The protection instinct wasn’t a factor however. That can be used to your advantage.”

“May I ask why?” he said

Cullen remained silent as he gazed at Robert. Finally nodding he leaned back in his chair and one hand disappeared under the table. After only a moment it reappeared and a little vial of thick blue liquid was placed between them.

“Lyrium?” Robert said questioningly.

“All Templars are given it,” he said somberly. “We’re told it fuels the abilities, makes them more effective but it’s highly addictive. To a certain extent I suppose it does help those with little magic in their blood. It’s not worth the end result however. Not with people like Evelyn and Zachariah who learn them so quickly and are just as effective as those of us who were unable to quit. I will end my days in our Chantry with Brother Sebastian, addled…paranoid. A shadow of the man I am now. I chose not to put a potential mate through that.”

Robert nodded thoughtfully and Cullen’s somber gaze became sympathetic before the lyrium was closed up in his hand. Evelyn, Carver and Marilyn would have a similar choice to make but that choice had been taken away from Flynn. The thought of raising their children by himself terrified him but he knew it was a possibility. It was little wonder the mage was still having trouble dealing with it.


	39. Chapter 39

Robert was extremely glad he’d gone to Anders because Flynn had seemed almost normal for the last two weeks. With the onset of cold weather imminent Flynn had been moved from the garden to one of the two massive greenhouses of Haven when Anders would let him go back to work. His afternoons at the clinic were unchanged and his evenings were mostly spent reading. There were still periods of anxiety but Robert had been able to successfully distract the boy.

Anders and Devin had begun their research on the taint but nothing had been discovered yet. Robert knew it might take years to find anything out. He could be patient and was very glad that Flynn seemed to have found some as well. There had also been no news of the Prince and how King Alistair might be faring. This was a little more nerve wrecking for him because the fate of the village rested in how well the King was.

With no news of whether or not they would be moving soon Robert continued to prepare for winter and the baby’s birth. There was very little left on his list of baby needs and their house was starting to look more like a home as well. He was currently on his way home from the store with a couple of more blankets for Grace, a coat that would fit Flynn in his current pregnant state and a few more shirts that buttoned up the front for him as well.

He was content for the moment. Flynn was in a good mood and had been for most of the day. There was nothing more pressing on his mind than what the boy might be cooking for supper until he’d shut the door behind him. Robert turned to see him standing in profile, one hand resting low on his belly and the other holding a book open on the counter. He stood still for a moment at the sudden surge of lust upon seeing the perfect curve of his rapidly growing abdomen.

Flynn glanced up with a tiny smirk, amused excitement flowing through their bond, before marking his place in the book. Robert smiled and shrugged as he shuffled packages. He moved to stand behind Flynn and the mage turned slightly. What was supposed to be a brief kiss heated quickly as desired bounced between them.

“We have to behave,” Flynn said pushing him away slightly after reluctantly breaking the kiss. “Zach said he’d be by to drop off something.”

“Later then,” Robert said smiling.

“Definitely,” said Flynn turning back to the stove. A pot was simmering on it and the room was filled with the wonderful smells of whatever was in it when he lifted the lid to stir the contents. “What have you got there?”

“A couple of blankets for the baby,” said Robert turning away to deal with the packages he still carried. “A coat that will fit you now and a few button up shirts for you after.”

Their desire for sex had suffered because of the recent turmoil. Over the last two weeks they had both gradually become interested in sex again. Like the first time they’d been intimate after they’d gotten off the mountain, sex had become incredibly intense. It was one thing to know you pleased your partner but something else altogether to feel their enjoyment as well as your own.

The eagerness he could feel from Flynn was a very welcome change from the constant worry of recent weeks. Robert knew that Flynn could feel his interest. Keeping their hands to themselves for a few hours might prove a little difficult.

Robert left the blankets and shirts on the bed and took the coat back out to the kitchen. Flynn was still standing by the stove but now had both hands low on his belly. He saw a mischievous little smile when the mage glanced in his direction. With a smirk, Robert draped the coat over one arm and stood behind him.

“If you want me to behave,” Robert said softly wrapping his arms around Flynn. “You shouldn’t show off.”

Flynn smiled and shrugged then leaned back against him. “Can’t help it,” he said tilting his head slightly in invitation. “I just feel really good today.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Robert hummed happily as he bent slightly. He placed soft kisses down the mage’s neck and ran a hand over his belly. Flynn sighed contentedly. “Anything in particular that’s put you in such a fine mood?”

“Feynriel thinks he’s pregnant again,” said Flynn slowly. “Papa says I’m finally ready for a few more advanced spells and they’ve both said that if he is…”

A low groan interrupted his words as Robert continued to kiss his neck. He could now feel Flynn rubbing his rear across his stiffening cock and knew that if one of them didn’t show a little restraint Zach might see a lot more than he would probably want to. With great reluctance and one last kiss Robert stepped away. There was a little disappointment from Flynn but the eagerness didn’t fade.

“If he is?” Robert prompted when Flynn turned.

“He’ll be my first patient,” Flynn finished after a deep breath.

“That’s wonderful,” said Robert holding out the coat he still held. “It’s only been three weeks though. How can he know that?”

“He doesn’t know for sure,” Flynn explained patiently as he shrugged into the coat. “He says that he’s noticed a few things that happened with his other three pregnancies. We won’t know definitely until next week. This is very nice.”

“It should button up over your belly too. Keep you both warm when the snow comes.”

“You could keep me nice and warm too,” Flynn said cheekily with another mischievous smile.

“Later, love,” Robert said soothingly. “We don’t want to embarrass Zach. Do you…” He paused at the sudden burst of joy he felt from the mage’s corner of his mind and at his sudden broad smile.

“You just called me ‘love’,” he said closing the distance between them once more. Robert found himself pulled into a sudden searing kiss. “I’d nearly forgotten how much I wanted to hear that,” Flynn added in a breathless whisper when he finally allowed them both to breathe.

Robert smiled and pushed the stray lock of hair that never stayed tied up in his ponytail away from his eyes. “I’ve grown very fond of you.”

Flynn’s smile widened and he leaned in again but there was a knock on the door. Robert gave him a quick kiss and gestured towards the door. He turned away as another knock sounded and hurried over. After a calming breath Robert turned toward the stove and lifted the lid off of the pot. He stirred the chili wondering at the joy such a little thing had caused.

“Hello Flynn, Captain,” Zach said cheerfully from the doorway.

“Hello Zach,” Robert replied. He tapped the spoon against the rim of the pot and set the lid back on it then turned towards them in the living room. “Are you staying for supper?”

“I’d love to but Papa expects me back,” he said. “I think he wants to know Flynn’s reaction.” Zach held a bundle of cloth that he shook out when Flynn turned from hanging his new coat on a peg by the door. “I know most of the others have given you plenty of clothes for the baby.”

Flynn stood still and Robert moved a little closer to watch curiously. Zach draped the cloth over one of his shoulders and moved around to his other side. He fiddled with the fabric and a couple of metal rings that had been attached to one of the lengths. Folds of fabric crossed his chest from shoulder to hip.

“Dad helped me figure this out,” Zach said. “Anders helped us test it. The baby rests here.” He pulled at the fabric across his chest. “You’ll might need to tighten it here every once in a while.” He gestured to the rings. “But you can work in the garden without worrying about the baby being too far away.”

“And this really worked?” Flynn asked sounding impressed.

“Marilyn seemed a little annoyed but she’s used to the basket,” Zach said with a shrug. “She was secure though.”

“Thanks Zach,” said Flynn warmly pulling him into a hug.

“You’re welcome,” he said blushing slightly.

“That’s very thoughtful,” Robert said smiling.

“Are you sure you won’t stay for supper?” Flynn said stepping away. “There’s plenty.”

“I’d better not,” Zach said apologetically. “Papa’s been really moody, perhaps another time.”

“You’re always welcome,” said Robert stepping forward and gripping his shoulder lightly.

“Thanks Captain,” said Zach smiling gratefully. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Flynn saw him to the door and Robert turned back to the kitchen. He dug a couple of bowls out of a cupboard and set them on the counter. “I’m really glad Zach has been so understanding about this whole thing,” Flynn said coming up beside him.

“Good friends like that are hard to find,” Robert said as he carefully took the pot off of the stove.

“There’s cornbread in the oven too,” said Flynn pulling the baby sling off. “I’d never even thought of how I’d keep Grace close to me in the garden.”

“Now you don’t have to worry about it at all,” said Robert smiling. “Let’s eat. This smells wonderful.”

Interest hadn’t waned despite Zach’s brief visit but they sat down to eat and discussed their days like they often did. They washed the dishes afterwards as normal but instead of going back to his book Flynn planted himself in Robert’s lap on the loveseat.

There was plenty of kissing and quite a bit of touching but very little speaking. They slowly made their way to the bedroom after a while, shedding clothing between kisses as they went. Talk was still absent as Flynn crawled up on the bed, wiggling his arse on his hands and knees. Robert didn’t hesitate to take his place behind the mage, probing his slick entrance and massaging a hip with the other.

They had discovered that Flynn liked this position as much as he liked Robert’s favorite position. It had taken a little convincing and he’d still been a little nervous the first time he’d taken the mage this way. He soon discovered there was little to worry about. Robert had been surprised by just how much Flynn had enjoyed himself.

The boy’s upper half sank to the bed with a low moan as he slowly pushed inside. With a firm grip on his hips, Robert eased his knot through and paused. Flynn moaned again and pushed back a little. He began thrusting, keeping a solid grip on his hips, his pace steady. Neither of them lasted very long anymore when they got to this point. Both were panting heavily as they felt release, one right after the other. Robert helped Flynn to sit up and the mage settled comfortably in his lap with his head resting on a shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Flynn’s chest and they quietly caught their breath.

“I’m glad,” Flynn said softly after a moment.

“About?” Robert murmured letting one of his hands drift down to his belly.

“That you’ve grown fond,” he said turning his head slightly. “I’ve hoped we could learn to love each other for so long…”

“You’re a brave lad, Flynn,” said Robert turning to kiss his cheek. “Despite quite a few rough patches you haven’t ran from this…from us. You surprised me many times with your determination.”

Flynn trailed his fingers along Robert’s arm lightly as contented silence fell. “Are you still sorry?” he asked curiously after a while.

“I’m sorry it happened the way it did,” Robert said sitting up a little straighter. He moved his hands to the mage’s hips and lifted gently. Flynn rose up and shivered as his cock was pulled out. “I’m glad everything’s turned out the way it has though.” There was a sudden spike of sadness and Robert felt like kicking himself. “Flynn…”

“It’s all right,” he said turning around on the bed. His smile was a little amused as well as sad. “I know what you meant. Even if we’d known about the taint then, it wouldn’t have changed anything. It just makes me sad knowing…”

“We don’t know anything yet,” Robert said putting a finger over his lips. “Just a lot of what ifs. We’re going to let Anders deal with that and you’re going concentrate on something else.”

Flynn smiled and kissed his finger lightly. “You’re right. It’s been such a good day...let’s have a bath.”

“Sounds good,” Robert said smiling. “I can admire you some more.”

“I can’t imagine why you find this so attractive,” Flynn said rubbing his belly. “I’m not going to complain though.”

“I’d just have to prove to you how attractive I think you are,” said Robert earnestly as he stood and offered Flynn his hand. “Over and over and over…”

“Maybe I should complain,” Flynn said suggestively as he took Robert’s hand.

Robert smiled and pulled him into a kiss; grateful that this day was going to end as good as it started.


	40. Chapter 40

The clouds overhead were leaden and the wind had a definite bite to it. Robert wouldn’t be surprised if there was snow by the end of the day. He was very glad that he’d bought Flynn a warm coat the previous day. It was a little early for snow and he hoped this wouldn’t mean a bad winter.

He pulled his cloak tighter around him over his armor and hurried up the path to the clinic. Robert had already been all over the lower tier of Haven looking for Devin. Rather than waste time searching the other two he hoped Anders would tell him where the rogue was. He wasn’t sure if the letter they’d gotten today was good news or bad but Devin definitely needed to see it.

Robert closed the door quietly behind him and looked around. Feynriel was with a group of apprentices, someone making potions on the far side of the room and another rolling bandages not far away. Flynn glanced around from the person he stood over with Anders, Marilyn cradled in one arm. The boy smiled in greeting and turned back to watch.

It was obvious that Anders was healing the person they stood over and Robert moved to stand by his desk after waving away another mage approaching him to wait patiently. After a few minutes both mages stepped back and the woman sat up. Anders spoke to her quietly, gripping her shoulder briefly, and turned to Flynn when she stood. Flynn listened intently as Anders spoke to him, absently letting his sister suck on his finger.

Flynn shuffled her higher, head resting on his shoulder, her hand fisted in his shirt and her feet kicking at the mage’s belly. It struck Robert how comfortable he was handling Marilyn while most of his attention was on Anders. He was still extremely nervous holding the squirmy baby but it was getting a little easier. Marilyn changed hands after Flynn nodded and Anders gestured over at him. Robert knew Flynn could feel his unease but he was smiling as he turned and hurried over.

“Everything all right?” Flynn asked softly after a quick kiss.

“Mostly,” Robert said evenly. “We received a letter from the Prince. I need to speak with Devin but I can’t find him.”

“Top tier,” Anders said coming over to them. “Chantry I think. Is there any news of King Alistair?”

Anders held Marilyn, who was now fussy, out to him and Robert reluctantly took her as he answered. “Not yet.”

“Can you tell us what was in the letter?” Anders asked as he worked the buttons on his shirt.

Robert glanced up at the two mages in front of him, the elder looking only concerned while the younger smiled with his hands behind his back. He knew why she’d been given to him. Anders took advantage of any opportunity to get her in his arms. Robert understood this was for his benefit but it was a little unexpected at the moment. He concentrated on keeping the baby in his arms, hoping his armor wasn’t still cold, while she kicked and flailed her arms rather than answer. He sighed in relief as Anders took her back.

“Prince Callias is on his way back and that’s all I dare say at the moment,” he said seriously. “Cullen wants to speak with Devin and First Enchanter Thekla first.”

Anders looked up from Marilyn briefly and arched an eyebrow. “Now I’m going to be curious the rest of the day.”

“Me too,” Flynn said with a little frown.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically. “I might be a little late getting home Flynn.”

“I’ll start supper if you are,” said Flynn. “You’d better go catch Dad.”

“Go on,” Anders said with a smile. “He’s still there at the moment.”

“Thanks Anders,” Robert said relieved. “I’ll see you at home Flynn.”

After another quick kiss Robert hurried out the door and up the path to the top tier of Haven. The Chantry that had already existed when they took over the village had been expanded upon over the years. Brother Sebastian had had the building to himself for many years but there were a fair number of brothers and sisters occupying it now.

There were some in Haven who were fairly devout and others, like Devin, who was more likely to curse the organization. Robert, who was just as likely to call on his ancestors for aid, had watched the two groups closely when he’d first arrived. He had been amazed at the lack of conflict between them. The tolerance of this village didn’t end with religion either.

There were a fair number of elves living in Haven. A good portion of them were mages but there were also whole families of elves that had been brought back with scouting parties. These elves were treated no different than the humans who lived here. Robert thought this strange equality that would be found nowhere else on Thedas was for many of the same reasons there were no religious conflicts. Nearly everyone in the village was either related to a mage or bonded to one. That one thing was enough to connect everyone in Haven.

Callias had caused quite a stir in the village before. He annoyed older folks and dazzled the youth. Disruptions for one reason or another had been common. Robert thoroughly disliked the idea of him becoming a permanent resident but that’s exactly what might happen. His letter only announced an extended stay but gave no reasons. Fenris’ daughter was a likely reason as was the King wanting to keep a closer eye on his mage village. It was also just as likely that Callias wanted to keep tabs on just how many babies the Hawke children produced. Haven’s tolerance just might be tested and his patience would definitely be strained.

Robert found Devin talking with Sebastian just outside of the Chantry. “Devin, Brother Sebastian,” he said respectfully as he approached.

“Hello Robert,” Devin said cheerfully.

“Captain Taylor,” Sebastian said in greeting. “It’s nice to see you in a better mood.”

“It’s nice to _be_ in a good mood,” Robert said with a small smile. “I hate to interrupt but I need to speak with Devin.”

“Privately I assume?” he said with an understanding smile. Sebastian turned to Devin at Robert’s nod and said seriously. “I will gather the information as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Sebastian,” Devin said. “I’ll be back at some point. Stay warm, looks like it might snow soon.”

They clasped forearms and Sebastian turned and walked sedately back into the Chantry. Devin turned to him and Robert merely held out the Prince’s letter. He read quietly, turning once so the wind wasn’t trying to take the pages from his grip. When finished he folded the letter and handed it back to him with a frown.

“Andraste’s ass,” Devin muttered irritably. “That kid is a pain in the arse. Lead on Robert. I expect Cullen wants to talk about this.”

Robert tucked away the letter and headed down the path that would take them back to Cullen’s office.

*

Keeping himself occupied at the clinic for the rest of the afternoon hadn’t been very problematic. When he’d gone home a few visiting friends had successfully distracted Flynn for a while. It was when they had gone home for supper and Robert was late as he’d predicted that he began to worry. All of the irritation he could feel from the warrior was definitely not helping.

Rather than put his alpha in a worse mood, Flynn concentrated on the puzzle Anders had given him while he peeled potatoes. So far an answer had eluded him. Babies and small children all looked the same. There weren’t that many visible differences between any of the statuses but none of those even showed up until a child hit puberty.

Omega children were generally the first to fully develop their status because it manifested along with their magic. Heat cycles always began at fifteen no matter how young the child was when the magic manifested. It was possible for magic to show up as young as five but it was also just as likely for it to manifest as old as twelve. The average age seemed to be seven or eight. With so much room for error, how could his parents possibly know that Duncan wasn’t omega?

This always brought him back to physical differences. Alpha’s tended to be larger but that wasn’t a reliable sign. Devin was lithe and agile not bulky and solid like Robert. His brother Carver had that same lithe wiriness that their dad had. Anders had told him that his Uncle Carver, a beta, had been built much more like an alpha. Omega’s tended to be smaller than alphas or betas but this also wasn’t a reliable indicator. Flynn was a good deal taller than most of his classmates and even a few alphas, including his own and his best friend Zach.

Flynn had thought over this multiple times and he couldn’t help but think the answer was close. It continued to elude him however and when Robert did come home he was thoroughly frustrated. Robert was still extremely annoyed and they had discovered that desire wasn’t the only thing that would feed off of the others emotions. In an effort to avoid being short with each other all night, both he and Robert studiously ignored their respective irritations. It wasn’t until after supper and dishes, when Robert was a lot calmer, that Flynn finally asked about Prince Callias.

“Can you tell me about the Prince’s letter?” he asked casually while flipping through one of his text books.

“Cullen’s going to announce it tomorrow,” Robert said with a spike of annoyance. “He’s on his way back and he intends to stay here for a while.”

“Maker no!” Flynn exclaimed in horror. “He was annoying enough before.”

“I know,” said Robert frowning. He shook himself a little and went back to polishing his blade. “So what had you so irritated?”

“I’m trying to figure out how they know that Callias’ brother isn’t omega,” Flynn sighed. “The answer is right there but…argh.”

“Focus on something else for a bit,” Robert suggested. “Or look at it from a different angle.”

“I approached it from every angle I can think of,” said Flynn shaking his head. “I’ll figure it out though.”

Robert smiled at him and silence fell once more. Flynn was unable to concentrate on his book so he marked his place and watched his alpha care for his equipment. Inevitably his mind wandered to Callias. He had promised to return before he left but he’d said nothing about staying.

“I’ll bet he wants to stay because of Brenda,” Flynn said contemplatively.

“I thought of that. He did seem quite taken with her,” Robert said thoughtfully looking up. “This would be the perfect place to start his family too.”

“As long as he doesn’t expect to be waited on,” said Flynn with a smirk.

Robert chuckled and shook his head. He stood with his sword and hung it on the rack by the door. “How does that work?” he asked curiously. “An alpha female and an omega? I’ve been with a couple of alpha women and they don’t look much different than betas.”

“They have a penis,” Flynn explained. “It stays hidden until they sense an omega in heat. Tucked up inside…Robert that’s it!” Flynn stood and paced the length of the living room in his excitement. “You can’t see the differences because they’re all inside! They looked. Omega boys are born with a womb just like all women are!”

“What do you mean by looked?” Robert said standing at one end of the living room.

“The spell we use to check the baby before it’s born,” said Flynn stopping in front of him. “There’s no reason we can’t use it to see other things. We can start checking the babies. Omega boys and alpha girls, they have the most visible differences. It’ll take time and study to find the differences in the rest.”

“We’ll know right away if Grace is alpha?” Robert asked calmly.

“Yes,” Flynn said nodding excitedly. “They’re born with it too you just can’t tell from looking with your eyes.”

“So how do the other villagers benefit from knowing the status of their children?”

His alpha seemed indifferent on the outside but Flynn could feel his curiosity and a cautious excitement. Flynn took his hands and smiled. “It won’t matter much for alphas and betas but omegas…Robert if we know which children to watch we could reduce the number of accidents that happen when magic manifests.”

“Making the entire village a little safer,” he said slowly smiling.

“I can’t wait to see Papa tomorrow,” Flynn exclaimed excitedly. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel, like it's predecessor, has now officially become the longest thing I've written. There's still quite a bit to go too. =)

They woke to a skiff of snow on the ground and fat white snowflakes still drifting down from the sky. Flynn hurried to the greenhouse, still very excited to talk to Anders but knowing that he had to wait. The flames that kept the greenhouses warm needed to be checked and the roof kept clear of snow. Watering the plants would also take up quite a bit of time.

The greenhouse he’d been assigned to was closer to the clinic. He stomped snow off his boots and checked the flames first. There were three pedestals situated down the middle of the long building. The magical flames crackled in stone bowls that had been built onto the top of the pedestals. These fires were kept burning throughout the winter by several mages. They were checked every few hours, the mages who stayed at the clinic at nighttime also in charge of keeping the flames burning. Losing any of the herbs to the cold weather could be devastating.

After renewing the fires Flynn watered the potted herbs and spent some time brushing accumulated snow off of the roof. He was still very excited but took his time, walking carefully through the thin layer of snow as he used a long handled brush on the roof. His large belly made everything a little awkward.

It was still snowing when his relief arrived and he trudged through the deepening drifts to the clinic. He paused to stomp the snow off of his boots and shake out his coat, while searching the room for Anders. There were only a couple of patients and the usual assortment of apprentices. Anders sat behind his desk with Marilyn wrapped snugly in her blanket, her head on his shoulder and sleeping soundly. Flynn grinned broadly as he quickly hung his coat and hurried over to stand beside him.

“I haven’t seen you this excited for quite a while,” Anders said smiling as he looked up at Flynn.

“I figured it out Papa!” Flynn said in a quiet rush. “I know how they figured out Callias’ brother isn’t omega!”

“Slow down,” said Anders his smile widening.

Flynn took a deep breath and smiled. He ran his hands over his belly as he sat on the edge of the desk and said, “The answer was so close. They had a mage look inside Prince Duncan.”

“Maker that’s so simple,” Anders said after a moment of thought. He rubbed Marilyn’s back absently as she shifted slightly. “They didn’t find a womb so he’s either alpha or beta.”

“Exactly!” Flynn touched her head lightly and went on excitedly. “We could know right now if Marilyn is alpha. We can study known beta and omega girls, find the differences. Alpha and beta boys too.”

“Knowing which children are omega could be very helpful,” he said thoughtfully. “I can’t see what difference knowing if a child is alpha or beta could make.”

“I don’t think it would make much difference,” said Flynn leaning forward slightly. “We can tell them if their unborn child is a boy or a girl and we don’t really need that information either. People will want to know, I want to know.”

“Flynn,” Anders said suddenly looking concerned.

“I know Papa,” he interrupted softly. “I might not have as many kids as Ella but I’m sure Grace will be my first, not my only. It’s too important. We need more mages. I still hope she’s alpha but it won’t matter much in the long run.”

“You’ve had so many things to deal with lately,” said Anders sadly. “I wish I’d known.”

“I’ll be all right,” Flynn said smiling. “I have lots of people who love me. Now give her here and let’s see.”

Anders smiled as he stood. Marilyn was carefully transferred to Flynn and the blanket unwrapped. She stretched and yawned, her eyes opening for brief seconds before settling back to sleep. Flynn watched anxiously as his papa took a deep breath, held his hands over her and closed his eyes. His hands glowed and he moved them over Marilyn slowly. After a few moments Anders grinned, the glow died and Flynn found himself pulled into a hug.

“My brilliant son,” he said happily. “You’re absolutely right. Marilyn’s alpha.”

There were murmurs from the crowd neither had noticed gathering around them. Feynriel stepped forward and said politely but excitedly, “May I look?”

After Anders nodded Flynn turned towards him and the process was repeated. Feynriel’s smile was wide and thrilled. He took a step back and said eagerly, “She’s definitely alpha. Why didn’t we think of this before? Maybe this spell can help us figure out why Billy Peterson can’t use his left arm anymore! Or why Marina Williams has those awful fits!”

“All these years away from the circle,” Anders said ruefully shaking his head. “They don’t exactly encourage creativity.”

There was now excited chatter all around him and Flynn looked around in wonder. He was stunned that he might have inadvertently discovered a new use for an old spell that might just make lives better. Anders put an arm around his shoulders and smiled proudly as they listened to the talk around them. Marilyn slept on; unaware of the stir she had helped to create.

Over the next few days Flynn’s discovery and Prince Callias’ return were both hot topics of conversation. The clinic grew busy over the next week as parents brought their young children in. Most left only knowing what their children weren’t but four omega boys and seven alpha girls had been discovered among those that had been checked. Carver was the first to volunteer for study and soon enough there were dozens of older kids volunteering.

This line of research had been turned over to First Enchanter Thekla. Mages were assigned and a schedule was created for those who had volunteered. Feynriel was indeed pregnant and he had already begun testing his ideas. Anders continued Flynn’s training as well as his research on the taint. Flynn ended up staying a little longer at the clinic to help with the sudden influx of people he’d helped create.

By the time two weeks had passed the clinic was more or less back to normal but Flynn continued his slightly longer hours. His advanced training was a little more time consuming but it also kept his mind occupied. Robert and the guard had been busy preparing for the Prince’s arrival since his letter had arrived. The little one roomed house they had lived in before had been cleaned and furnished. Flynn was very glad Callias wouldn’t be staying with his parents this time.

The days dawned cold and there had been two more snowstorms since the first. People stayed inside whenever possible. Winter had come a little early but food stores were full and there was little worry. The general consensus among the villagers about Callias remaining in Haven for a while was mostly good. The Hawke clan kept their opinions to themselves on that subject as none of them were really looking forward to it.

There was a general air of excitement however as the researchers had discovered extra glands on an adult omega female that they had not found in either alpha or beta females. As this research was performed strictly on volunteers they had to wait to confirm the discovery. There were still plenty of volunteers however. Feynriel had also made progress with a few mystifying problems by using this spell.

Flynn’s belly continued to grow and the baby had been pronounced as progressing normally once more. Robert had pointed out that he was beginning to waddle and he felt a little clumsy. His belly was beginning to interfere with things, most noticeably with watering the plants in the greenhouse. It was becoming extremely difficult to reach the pots situated in the center of the long tables without disturbing the ones at the edge. He was currently stretching on his toes to reach them but Flynn knew this wouldn’t work for much longer.

With the watering currently done he was checking the fires when he heard the door of the greenhouse open and shut. It was still a little early for his relief to show up and he looked up curiously only to find himself having to resist an urge to send the newcomer right back out the door with a nice solid force push. He scowled but stayed exactly where he’d been as he watched mittened hands that came out of a dark coat with fur lined cuffs, push the fur lined hood back.

“It seems that I owe you an apology,” Prince Callias said evenly.

“Piss off,” Flynn growled angrily. “You have no idea what I’ve been going through since you left.”

“I do,” he said looking at his feet briefly before taking a step forward. “Brenda has scolded me quite thoroughly. I would have sought you out anyway even had she not demanded that I apologize.”

Flynn crossed his arms over his chest and glared silently. After a moment the Prince continued.

“My father was…disappointed with some of my behavior. He is doing well by the way.”

Even that wonderful news wasn’t enough to cut through his sudden anger. Flynn continued to glare silently, wishing he could unleash ten weeks of anxiety on the person who’d caused it.

Callias looked at his feet again and sighed. He looked up and took another step forward. “He is very important to me. Mother was always cold. Seek your advantages, use them wisely. Always calculating. Father endured her wrath many times for my benefit. It was he who kissed my skinned knees, tucked me into bed with a silly story, taught me that being polite was important. I do not expect your forgiveness but know that I _am_ sorry.”

Silence fell and Flynn continued to glare even though he could detect only sincerity from Callias.

“I hope your parents are successful,” the Prince said pulling off one of his mittens. He dug into his pocket and bounced an object on his palm for a few seconds. “Even Flemeth doesn’t know what we shall endure. They will need this to get in.”

Flynn easily caught the object when he tossed it. He looked down briefly to see an amulet of some sort and looked back up to see the door of the greenhouse closing behind him as Callias left. Putting the conversation out of his mind proved very difficult.


	42. Chapter 42

It was almost lunchtime as Robert stepped into the greenhouse. Flynn was still very agitated and the mage whipped around at the sound of the door. Robert held his hands up in surrender. “Everything all right, Love?” he asked cautiously.

Flynn scowled at him, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Does he really think apologizing is going to make it better?”

“He’s a selfish ass,” Robert said striving to keep Flynn’s anger from making his flare up. He pulled off his helmet and set it on a little table next to the coat hooks. “Why on Thedas would he apologize?”

“Well he did,” Flynn snapped starting to pace down the row along the tables. “Just walked in here and told me he owed me an apology. Said his dad was disappointed and Brenda probably yelled at him too.” He spun around again and staggered a little as he lost his balance. Robert took a few quick steps forward, his arm stretched out, but Flynn caught himself on the table and strode away. “He sounded sincere but really…you don’t gleefully drop that on someone and not expect them to go to pieces!”

“I can’t stand him either Flynn,” Robert said walking forward and stopping the mage’s movement with his hands on his shoulders. “Calm down. You’re balance isn’t the greatest right now.”

“I don’t want to calm down,” he said crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to smash him into the mountain side.”

“I’d cheerfully assist if I didn’t think we’d both be executed,” said Robert evenly. “He _is_ royalty.” Flynn frowned sullenly and looked down. “He’s going to be around for a while. Quite possibly a long while depending on what happens between him and your cousin. We don’t have to like him but we need to be polite at the very least.”

“I can’t see my feet,” Flynn said softly after a moment.

Robert snorted in amusement despite the irritation he could still feel from the mage. There was now a small amount of merriment among the irritation. “It shouldn’t be too long now,” he said pulling Flynn into a slightly awkward hug.

“Maker your armor’s cold,” said Flynn said pulling away almost immediately. “How do you stay warm?”

“A lot of under padding,” Robert said smiling. “We also try to stay moving.”

After a wan smile Flynn sighed and held out his hand. “We need to get this to Dad. Callias said they’d need this to get back in.”

“We can give it to him tonight,” said Robert. “Are you finished here?”

“I can leave as soon as Paula gets here,” Flynn said tucking the amulet into a pocket. He fiddled with Robert’s cloak and then leaned into him. “At least it worked. Hopefully we won’t lose Papa so soon.”

“Who do you think Devin will send?” Robert asked quietly returning his embrace. He was glad the anger was gone for the moment but wasn’t entirely sure the melancholy that had replaced it was better.

“Varric,” he said after a pause. “Brother Sebastian maybe. Uncle Fen and Aunt Beth.”

“Flynn,” said Robert grasping at the first thing he thought of to change the subject. “Why haven’t you shortened my name?”

“Where’d that come from?” Flynn said in confusion as he straightened.

Robert gave him a small smile and shrugged. “Just curious. Evie, Fen, Beth, Zach, Mari…anyone close to you gets a shortened name. I’ve even heard you call Brother Sebastian ‘Seb’.”

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to distract me?” said Flynn crossing his arms over his chest again with a hint of a smile. “I haven’t shortened Carver.”

“It’s not really possible to shorten Carver,” Robert said evenly. “Yes I was trying to distract you. I understand your irritation with Callias and I definitely share it but I really don’t want you falling into another depression…or just falling in general.”

Flynn snorted in amusement this time but Robert could also feel gratitude as well. “I’ll be all right. I won’t promise to be nice but I will try to be polite.”

Feeling a bit relieved, Robert put his arm around the mage’s waist and slowly led him to the door of the greenhouse. “So why haven’t you shortened my name?”

“I have thought about it,” Flynn said sheepishly. “I really don’t like Rob though.”

“Grandfather called me Bobby.” Robert deepened his voice a little and continued gruffly, “Get that helmet on Bobby! You won’t be worried about a little sweat when some duster tries to part your hair with an axe!”

“I think I like that,” said Flynn after a chuckle. “Bobby. Tell me more about him.”

“Old and grumpy,” said Robert smiling as he remembered. “He yelled at me a lot but I was a handful.”

“How?” asked Flynn as they stopped near the door.

“I was always angry…and a little ungrateful to start with. He put up with me though, the Maker only knows why. Taught me how to trap, which plants were good to eat, gave me a way to control my temper. Grandfather was pretty bitter…casteless when he lived in Orzammar. He never did tell me what brought him to the surface. I think he’d be proud of me now.”

“Why don’t you speak of him very much?”

“Most people here would probably be a little appalled by some of his…methods. Grandfather wasn’t the nicest person I’ve ever met. He was a disillusioned, bitter old man who had a soft spot for a kid he found trying to steal food. I may have started off ungrateful but I’m very glad now that he took me in.”

“Maybe you can tell me more later,” Flynn said handing him his helmet. “I’m curious about your childhood. You’ve practically watched me grow up and soon we’ll have our own child to raise.”

“How soon do you think?” Robert asked feeling a twinge of familiar nervousness.

“Around ten weeks,” said Flynn after a moment of thought. “I’m a little nervous too. She’s pretty big.”

“I suppose that’s my fault,” he said quietly. “Will that…complicate things?”

“It might,” Flynn said with a tiny shrug. “It could take longer and there’s a bigger chance of me tearing but Papa will be there. In a way I can’t wait.”

“Why is that?” Robert asked curiously.

“My back aches constantly, my belly gets in the way of everything and it’s getting hard to get comfortable at night,” he replied in a matter of fact tone. “And I’m eager to see her. Will she have blonde hair? Will she be all arms and legs? Will she have chubby cheeks? I want to hold her.”

“I think I’m still nervous more than anything,” Robert said after he’d trailed off. “I will enjoy not worrying about you quite so much though.”

“You’ll just be worried about both of us,” Flynn said smiling. “Here she is. Give me a moment and we can go have lunch.”

Lunch progressed as it normally did and they parted amiably at the door. Robert kept a close watch on Flynn’s emotions throughout the beginning of the afternoon but he seemed normal enough despite the Prince’s visit. He spent a small amount of time training and headed to the wall to make his rounds. The guards on duty were cold but attentive huddled in the winter shelters. As he descended the stairs when he was finished, he stopped halfway down and frowned at the figure at the bottom. Such an extravagant coat could only mean Prince Callias was inside of it. Determined to be at least polite, he finished his descent and nodded but walked past without speaking. Robert suppressed a growl of annoyance when Callias predictably fell in step with him.

“I hear you were quite cross with me,” he said sounding amused.

“I would have cheerfully beaten you to a bloody pulp,” Robert replied conversationally. “I’d still sort of like to.”

“I am aware of that,” Callias said seriously. “I will be brief. I wish to thank you first of all. Father says he can’t hear the call anymore.”

“I’m glad the King is in less danger at least,” said Robert still striving for polite.

“I would also like to apologize to you as well,” he said.

“Don’t bother,” Robert said gruffly. “You knew exactly how that knowledge would affect Flynn.”

“They deserved to know,” the Prince said now sounding annoyed.

“You’ve grown up knowing about the corruption haven’t you,” Robert said stopping abruptly and turning to face him.

“I did,” he said evenly.

“If he simply deserved to know why all the special interest in Hawke females?” Robert asked harshly jabbing a finger into his shoulder. “Why not just tell them instead of making up stupid stories? Why make him wonder in the first place? So you could watch him fall apart.”

“You have no idea the scope of what I’m hoping to accomplish,” Callias said condescendingly.

“I don’t give a damn about these underground brethren you want to save with my grandchildren’s children,” growled Robert. “I care about Flynn, Grace and all the people he loves by extension. Anymore selfish bullshit from you and I will make your life twice as miserable as what you’ve already done to them.”

“Is that a threat?” he asked taking a cautious step away.

“No Prince Callias,” said Robert calmly turning away. “It’s a promise.”


	43. Chapter 43

Flynn gave the amulet to Devin that night. The news that King Alistair was doing well had already gone through the village and Robert wasn’t surprised that Devin had already begun making plans. It was a few days before he found out that the people he planned on sending were exactly who Flynn suggested. Robert spent an entire afternoon with them and Zach relating the trials they had gone through. A few days after that Varric, Sebastian, Fenris and Bethany were headed up into the old temple.

The couple’s youngest two children as well as their middle child were settled in with Devin and Anders. Brenda had since been accepted into the guard and was living in the barracks. Carver seemed ecstatic to have his cousins over for a few weeks. When Brenda was off duty she could often be found with Callias when he wasn’t busy. The Prince had spent his first few days in Haven with First Enchanter Thekla.

Devin had made it clear that if Prince Callias planned to remain in Haven that he wouldn’t be waited on in any fashion. He was expected to be a working member of their village. Robert was a little surprised that Callias had no objections. The Prince spent his mornings in the clinic learning basic healing from Anders and Feynriel. His afternoons were spent sharing his abundant knowledge of hexes and curses with apprentices and some enchanters who showed an aptitude for it.

Robert kept a close ear on Callias’ doings because he rarely saw the Prince after their conversation by the wall. He also seemed to avoid Flynn as much as possible. Robert was rather glad that Callias seemed to be making a concerted effort to fit in. His coat may have been a little extravagant but his clothes were simple cotton and linen like the rest of the village. He was just as polite but didn’t seem to have an agenda like during his summer visit.

Flynn had consistently seemed to be in a good mood during the two weeks that had passed. His belly continued to grow and he now had a very pronounced waddle. The mage kept a close watch on the research he had begun. Robert learned of every discovery, usually at night over dinner, and couldn’t help but smile at Flynn’s enthusiasm.

It was now mid-morning and Robert crunched through new snow that had fallen during the night. He stepped carefully not just because of the guardsman between him and Hugh but because of the ice that might be just under the surface. A warm spell previous to last night’s storm had melted some of the packed snow and left part of the trails in the village with a deadly layer that hid beneath the new.

He’d seen several tumbles already but David had gone head over arse down half a flight of stairs. The man was conscious but extremely groggy. He also couldn’t put any weight on his left leg without groaning in pain. David was likely in for a few days off the roster depending on what the healers found.

Hugh pushed open the clinic door and they side-stepped in with their burden held carefully between them. It wasn’t nearly as busy as Robert had expected. Feynriel rushed over to them, Prince Callias and a few other apprentices left in a huddle by the potion cabinet. They were directed to a cot and David was deposited gently on it. Robert and Hugh were then shooed away to wait while the apprentices stood around the cot listening to Feynriel absently explain what he was doing as he worked.

Robert sent Hugh to deal with clearing the stairs while he waited on word of David’s condition. Anders was still seated at his desk with papers strewn across the surface. He’d looked up briefly upon their entry but went back to his papers when it was clear the patient was being tended to. The corner of a blanket could be seen on the floor and Robert moved closer, knowing he would find Marilyn in the center of it. He pulled his gauntlets off as he knelt, smiling at the grin she gave him. Marilyn cooed and kicked excitedly on her tummy, pushing her chest and head up off the floor.

“She’ll be sitting up by herself and rolling over fairly soon,” Anders said sounding amused.

“Then you’ll be chasing her around the clinic,” Robert said glancing up as he carefully lifted her. She kicked and smiled as he stood one arm under her bottom and the other behind her head.

“That was interesting with three toddlers,” said Anders. “Evelyn, Flynn and Zach. Dear Maker…it’s going to happen again. Marilyn, Grace and Feynriel’s new baby.”

Robert smiled, still paying more attention to the infant currently trying to get his cloak into her mouth. He felt much more comfortable around Marilyn now than he had when she was born. There was still a good deal of nervousness however. It would take quite a while before he was as comfortable with small children as the rest of the village seemed to be.

“I can’t imagine taking care of two infants at once,” Robert said shaking his head.

“You might get to find out,” Anders said with a smirk. “There’s a pretty good chance Flynn will have a set of twins at some point. It took Bethany until her third pregnancy.”

“That might depend on how fertile he is,” he said in a low voice. Robert nodded towards the papers scattered on top of his desk and continued in the same low tone. “Have you found anything?”

“No,” said Anders with an irritated frown. “I’ve been researching the origins of the blight both from the Chantry and the Wardens. The letter my old friend Nathaniel sent me is a bit puzzling.”

“Puzzling how?” Robert asked after a glance at his guardsman. Feynriel was still bent over him and he sat on the edge of his desk carefully shifting Marilyn a little higher.

“At the end of the fifth blight there were three Wardens in Ferelden,” Anders explained quietly leaning forward. “The King, The Hero and one from Orlias that had snuck in. The Orlesian Warden died grounding the archdemon, leaving The King and the Hero. Nathaniel says that there should have been only one left after the archdemon was slain but didn’t go into further detail.”

“Odd,” Robert said with a frown. “Everyone knows both the King and the Hero walked away from a dead archdemon. Why would that make a difference?”

“I’m not sure,” he answered with a frustrated sigh. “I’ve been going over these papers for almost a week now and I’m still not sure. The fifth was the shortest in history. With only two Wardens in Ferelden throughout most of it, it could have been much worse.”

“Maybe it’s something odd about the archdemon,” Robert suggested with a shrug. He shifted the squirming baby once more, sitting her on his leg with one hand on her chest and the other on her back. She kicked and cooed some more, patting his large hand enthusiastically. “What exactly is an archdemon?”

“A very large dragon,” Anders said lacing his fingers together on the desktop. “It’s said that the archdemons are the old gods of Tevinter, punished by the Maker for leading his mortal creations astray. Trapped deep within the earth, the darkspawn hear their sleeping call and dig until they find one. When they do, it wakes and is corrupted by the taint immediately.” Anders leaned back in his chair and added in an offhand manner, “It’s a little scary there’s at least two left.”

Robert frowned wondering why that last comment was ringing alarm bells in his head. He didn’t get much of a chance to think on it right then however. Feynriel was finally done and strode over to give his prognosis. David had a broken leg as well as a concussion. Both were healed but to be sure of no lasting effects he would recommend two weeks off active duty, one to be spent resting. Robert handed Marilyn to Feynriel thinking that David had been lucky not to have broken his neck. He picked up his gauntlets and tugged them on, thanking Feynriel and nodding to Anders before heading out to find Cullen.

Between informing Cullen and covering David’s shifts for the rest of the week, Robert didn’t think of it again until he sat with Flynn at lunch. He related the conversation with Anders while he waited on news of the hurt guardsman and the strange unease he’d felt at hearing there were two more old gods buried in the Deep Roads waiting to be found. Flynn sat in quiet contemplation until they were cleaning up their lunch.

“Oh…dear Maker,” said Flynn in a tiny voice.

Horror flooded through their bond and Robert turned to him, ready to attack, but found the mage standing still with his dirty plate held in a white knuckle grip. “What is it Flynn,” Robert demanded softly.

“On the mountain...when we asked about his weird interest in Hawke girls,” Flynn said distractedly. “He said something about remembering his previous life…then…two of his brethren remained trapped deep underground.”

“Two old gods,” Robert murmured standing up straight. “Great Ancestors…surely not…How?”

“We need to go talk to Papa…right now,” he said setting the plate on the counter and hurrying towards the door.

Robert followed him to the clinic and paced outside while he waited for the two mages to join him. Anders was just as bundled up as Flynn but looked annoyed and concerned in equal measure. Flynn pulled him away from the door of the clinic and Robert followed. Together they explained their frightening thoughts on Callias and who his underground brethren might be.

Anders had been frowning to begin with but it had deepened by the time they were finished. “Not a word of this to anyone,” he said grimly. “The only way we can know positively one way or another is by asking Prince Callias.”

“Would he tell us the truth?” Flynn asked skeptically.

“Why not,” Robert said. “He told you that much.”

“He’ll talk,” Anders said confidently. “He’s also going to tell us how it’s possible. Robert, find Brenda and get her to bring him to your house when I’m done here at the clinic. I don’t want the children overhearing.”

He nodded and turned away when Anders turned back to the clinic. Flynn gave him a worried look before following his papa inside. Robert fully understood his concern. He didn’t think that he’d ever seen Anders quite so furious.


	44. Chapter 44

Flynn lay on the floor on his side with his back to the large fireplace. One arm propped up his head and the other rested on his belly. Marilyn lay on her blanket in front of him. She had managed to roll onto her side and was currently fascinated with his belly. Only half of his attention was on his sister, the other half was taken up by watching Anders pace the breadth of their living room. The elder mage had been agitated since lunch.

Robert leaned on the kitchen counter, still wearing his armor. He looked calm as usual but Flynn knew he was just as agitated as his papa was. That he hadn’t removed his armor yet spoke volumes to him as well. Only his helmet and cloak had been taken off and the helmet was on the counter within easy reach. Flynn thought he expected trouble.

With the only sounds in the room the fire crackling behind him and Marilyn’s cooing in front of him, the knock seemed very loud. Anders stopped in his tracks and faced the door while Robert answered it silently. From his position on the floor the doorway was mostly hidden by the chair. He saw Prince Callias then Brenda moving further into the room after the door shut. Robert moved back to the counter, standing upright with his arms folded across his broad chest, watching wordlessly.

“Who are you?” Anders demanded tersely moments after the door was closed.

“Uncle Anders what…” Brenda began in confusion.

Callias touched her arm lightly and pushed his hood down. “It’s all right,” he said softly. “I’ve been expecting this.” The Prince took a few steps further into the room and pulled off his mittens, meeting Anders’ hard stare calmly. “I am Callias Theirin. Son of Alistair and Morrigan, brother to Duncan Theirin.”

“Are you sure Urthemiel?” Anders asked venomously.

“That was my name at one point,” said Callias.

“Urthemiel?” said Brenda.

“Archdemon of the fifth blight,” said Anders without breaking eye contact with Callias. “What sort of trickery is this?”

Brenda’s eyes went wide but she remained where she stood. Flynn felt only the horror he’d felt earlier and Robert’s agitation was unchanged. Callias snorted derisively and met Anders’ angry gaze defiantly.

“There was trickery,” he said bitterly. “Not by me. I was too busy destroying anything I came across. This bit of trickery was performed by Elissa Cousland and the first apostate she picked up after Ostagar, my mother…Morrigan.”

“What do they have to do with you being the last archdemon?” Robert said evenly into the silence that followed.

“I’m tainted but I am no longer a darkspawn, archdemon or otherwise,” Callias said glancing at him briefly. “This body contains the soul of Urthemiel but I am just as human as the rest of you.”

“How is that possible?” Anders asked suspiciously. “How will tainted children save the other two?”

“May I sit?” Callias asked politely looking at Robert. “It’s been a long day and explaining this might take some time.”

Robert gestured silently at the love seat and the Prince nodded gratefully before sinking into it. He tucked his mittens into a pocket of his coat and slipped out of it, folding it neatly on his lap. Brenda hesitated for only a moment before sitting next to him. Flynn struggled to sit up as Anders crossed the room. Marilyn continued to coo as she rolled onto her back, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room.

“Are you aware of why only Grey Wardens can end a blight?” Prince Callias asked calmly.

“Not specifically,” Anders replied.

“Most darkspawn are mindless. When an archdemon is killed, its soul seeks another host. Unless that killing blow is performed by a warden it will find the nearest member of the horde and rise as a dragon once more. If the archdemon is slain by a warden its soul is drawn into the warden. A body cannot contain two souls and both perish.”

“That’s what he meant,” Anders said softly looking thoughtful. “So how did the Hero of Ferelden manage it?”

“A plan that was set into motion at least a month before that last battle at Denerim,” Callias said grimly. “I don’t actually remember any of this mind you. Father told me the whole story when I began remembering things from my previous life. Mother told Elissa Cousland of a way that could still end the blight with none of the Grey Wardens sacrificing themselves for it. They needed a tainted child, one not yet born.

“Mother wasn’t very thrilled at her choice of alphas. The Hero was beta, the Orlesian warden too close to his calling and that left Father. He told me that there was nothing either Cousland or Mother could have said that would have convinced him to bond with her willingly. Sometime after they’d left Redcliffe for Denerim, Cousland took him away from the bulk of the marching army to an enclosed wagon mother was waiting in. Father was locked inside with her next heat imminent and Cousland drove the wagon on, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist her.”

“It’s no wonder your parents hate each other,” Robert said calmly into the shocked silence.

“They despised each other long before this happened,” Callias said glancing at Robert again. “Mother wanted me very badly. I believe she was hoping that Father would die in the fighting.”

“Devin’s coming,” Anders said suddenly turning towards the door. “Don’t be surprised if he’s a little upset. He probably knows everything you’ve just said.”

Callias raised an eyebrow in curiosity but no one informed him of how that might be possible. Moments after Anders had spoken there was a cursory knock before the door was opened. Flynn struggled to his feet, pausing for a moment to catch his balance before bending over to pick up Marilyn. Devin had closed the door and taken a few steps into the room. His expression was grim, his gaze locked on the Prince.

“Are you a threat to Haven?” Devin asked as Flynn sunk into the chair.

“No more so than any other mage here,” Prince Callias said calmly.

“Papa, she’s starting to get fussy,” Flynn said softly into the brief pause.

Anders moved around the chair and Flynn could feel every eye in the room on them. He sunk further into the chair when Marilyn was transferred safely. “Sorry,” he muttered self-consciously.

“It’s all right Flynn,” Anders said reassuringly.

Devin was now standing next to Robert, looking as agitated as he knew the warrior was. “Just what was your mother hoping to accomplish?” he asked. “What makes you so special that she’d force an alpha to bond with her?”

“It reminds me of some of the things my Dad has told me about Tevinter and the magisters there,” Brenda said angrily. “What they did to your father was wrong.”

“I agree,” Callias said evenly. “I really don’t know what Mother wanted other than a child with the soul of an old god. There were no guarantees that I would be a mage. It is just as likely that I’ll fall to illness or to bandits along the road. I’m not a powerful deity. I’m just a man who happens to have the soul of a powerful deity.”

“So what are _you_ hoping to accomplish?” Robert asked.

“To give them a second chance,” Callias said meeting his gaze steadily. “We will be long dead by the time the darkspawn find Razikale or Lusacan. I’m hoping that our children and their children’s children will still have the taint given to us by Father and Anders. When they are defeated, their souls will seek out that spark of new life, drawn to it by the taint. Just as mine did. Perhaps if they are born into a loving family…they won’t remember who they were.”

“Do you intend to stay here?” Anders asked sounding much calmer than he had all afternoon.

“I’d like to,” Prince Callias said earnestly. “I’ve had quite enough of listening to my parents bicker. Especially after seeing how well an unplanned bonding can turn out. As a mage I am safer here than at court. I can help to right the imbalance better from here.”

“What of your parents?” Devin asked. “Do they know of your intentions?”

“Yes,” said Callias with a wry smile. “Mother thinks I’m being foolish. Father wished me luck.”

“Dad won’t go easy on you,” Brenda said offering her hand. “Neither will I.”

“I know,” he replied quietly taking her hand. “I have much to learn but I also have much to offer. There are some here who could very easily learn how to shapeshift and I am willing to teach it.”

“That could make the trips to Orzammar far less dangerous for our mages,” Devin said contemplatively.

“Sounds like that’s settled,” Robert said. His voice took on a commanding note as he continued. “This archdemon business doesn’t leave this room. There’s no need to create panic.”

“Agreed,” Devin said. “Just know that you will be watched Prince Callias.”

“As expected,” he replied with a small nod. Callias stood and turned to Anders. “I will see you in the morning.”

Anders nodded and Brenda followed him to the door with a cheerful wave at her family before shutting it. He sighed heavily and said, “Maker’s Breath. We have a possessed Spirit Healer, a Dreamer, and now a Shapeshifter who happens to be a prince with the soul of a very ancient and powerful being. What more…”

“Please don’t say things like that,” Devin interrupted with a smirk. “We should be getting home.”

“Yes,” said Anders with another sigh. “I just hope he’s sincere. I’ll see you tomorrow Flynn. Don’t forget your check-up in the morning.”

“I’ll be there,” Flynn said.

After they were bundled back up and out the door Flynn sighed as he stood. He helped Robert take off his armor and they were in the kitchen looking for a quick meal before he spoke again.

“Do you believe him?” he asked as he sliced some bread off of a loaf.

“Yes,” Robert replied while he rummaged around in their pantry. “I even feel a bit sorry for him. I still don’t like the little shit though.”

“Me too,” Flynn said with another sigh.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little abrupt I know but everything is pretty much wrapped up.

Life continued in its pleasant routine despite the Prince’s presence in the village. Flynn still avoided him and their paths rarely crossed. He was here now however, an unofficial member of the family as yet but that would change with his next heat. His Uncle Fenris didn’t appear to like that very much but he suspected that Brenda’s happiness was a little more important to the elf.

A week after Callias’ secret had been discovered the group Devin had sent up to the temple had returned successfully. The Prince helped to prepare the ritual and performed it over Anders under Devin and Robert’s watchful eyes. Flynn was hopeful that his Papa would live much longer now. The next four weeks had passed in a blur of regularity.

It was just past midday and Flynn was exhausted. Grace had come early by a week or so but she was healthy, sleeping peacefully with a full belly and a dry diaper. The labor had been long, the pain more than he’d expected and much harder on Robert than most fathers. Their emotion bond allowed him to feel Flynn’s distress in a way most didn’t.

Robert was now standing next to the fireplace with Devin and Fenris, tending the large pot of stew while they spoke. He smiled at the contentment and joy he could feel through their bond. The wonder Flynn had felt when the big warrior had held their daughter in his arms had put a smile on Flynn that still hadn’t faltered. As he watched them he remembered the tense confrontation just outside of Haven when they’d first come back from Orzammar. Despite all of the things that had come to light since their bonding, Flynn couldn’t help but be pleased.

Anders was in the kitchen with Bethany and Brenda, preparing potatoes and a salad as well as pies for dessert. The rest of his family was chattering happily in groups scattered around the room, everyone keeping a wary eye on Marilyn who had finally figured out how to roll. They had come in one’s and two’s to see Grace. She had a thick head of dark hair, her eyes the same bright blue of Evelyn’s, her skin a shade lighter than Flynn’s and her features heavily reminiscent of Robert.

“You look tired,” Zach said sitting beside him on the loveseat pulling off his gauntlets.

“Zach,” Flynn said smiling tiredly. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago,” he said. “I’m on my lunch break and I wanted to see her.”

“I’m glad you’ve come,” said Flynn shifting so that he could see Grace a little better.

“She’s beautiful,” Zach said quietly brushing a finger across her cheek. “Is she alpha?”

“No,” Flynn said his smile turning wry. “We’re pretty sure she’s omega.” Zach wrinkled his nose then turned a brief disgusted glance at Callias. “He was ecstatic but…I don’t care all that much.”

They fell quiet and Zach sighed. “Sometimes I still wish she were mine.”

“I think,” Flynn said after a moment of thought. “Sometimes I do to. You’ll always be my best friend though, Zach.”

“You’re happy,” Zach said with a bright smile. “That’s what matters. I’ll find someone.”

“Sarah’s been making eyes at you lately,” Flynn said his smile turning a little mischievous. “She’s been talking about you a lot too.”

“Oh don’t you start too,” Zach groaned. “Papa’s dropped several hints already.”

Flynn laughed softly and Zach chuckled with him. “I won’t,” he said earnestly. “I just want you to be happy too.”

“She is sort of pretty I suppose,” Zach said with a shrug. “I’d better be going. I still have to find something to eat.”

“Stop by when you’re shift is done,” Flynn said giving him a brief one armed hug. “I’m sure Bobby won’t mind.”

“Bobby,” Zach said grinning suddenly. “I was wondering when you’d give him a nickname.”

“Am I that transparent?” asked Flynn shaking his head but returning the grin.

“Only to those you’re closest too,” said Zach with a brief squeeze to his shoulder. “I’ll stop by after. See you then.”

Flynn watched him weave his way to the door and sank back into the cushions, shifting a little to ease his sore bottom. There was a kiss on top of his head followed by Robert’s large hand brushing at Grace’s head. “Everything all right love?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Flynn replied contentedly. “Not perfect but definitely all right.”

“Let’s get her into the basket,” Robert said moving around the love seat. “You look like you could use a nap.”

“I think I’m going to need a lot of those,” Flynn said with a smile as Robert carefully took the newborn from his arms. She was set gently into the basket that sat on the floor, stretching slightly then curling back up. “They eat every two or three hours.”

“You’ll manage,” Robert said with a grin. “I’ll help however I can.”

“We’ve come a long way since the cave,” Flynn said sinking lower on the love seat to lie on his side.

“We have,” said Robert kneeling on the floor in front of him. He leaned over and kissed Flynn lightly on the cheek. “Rest. We can talk when you don’t look quite so wrung out.”

“All right,” he replied.

Flynn let his eyes drift closed, smiling when he felt the affectionate brush of fingers on his cheek. 


End file.
